Long Way To Go
by Euphie94
Summary: Ils ont 16 ans et sont un groupe d'amis... Ils vont apprendre à grandir. Leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs aventures... La rentrée commence. Un nouveau lycée ouvre et accueille les élèves.
1. Un retour tant attendu

**Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont à Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Hola voici, une petite (ou longue^^) histoire que j'ecrit sur Naruto, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture....**

**Naruto: Long way to go.**

**Chapitre 1 : Un retour tant attendu.**

Un bruit strident se fit entendre dans la pièce. Une fine main sortit de sous les couvertures et vint à éteindre la source du bruit plus que déplaisant, c'est-à-dire, le réveil. Une tête avec une touffe rose sortit des couvertures. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant apparaître de magnifiques émeraudes, un visage fin, d'une grande beauté. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés tombant dans son dos, elle s'était enroulée d'une serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle alla vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit les vêtements nécessaires et son uniforme scolaire. Elle enfila la jupe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, puis elle boutonna sa chemise blanche et fit le nœud de sa cravate bleue ciel. Elle passa aussi un léger sous-pull en laine bleu marine par dessus sa chemise. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, l'uniforme du lycée Konoha lui allait comme un gant, mettant en valeur ses formes fines et biens dessinées. Elle entreprit de sécher et de coiffer ses cheveux. Elle se décida à mettre une petite touche de maquillage et du parfum ; cadeaux de ses amies qui lui avaient dit que ça lui irait très bien.

Elle prit très rapidement son petit déjeuner qui se résumait à une tasse de thé et une brioche. Elle ferma la porte de son appartement et se rendit à son nouvel établissement : le lycée Konoha.

Son visage rayonnait, elle était heureuse car elle allait les revoir, ses meilleures amies, après un an et demi. En effet depuis un an et demi Sakura Haruno vivait chez son grand-père à la campagne depuis le décès de ses parents deux ans auparavant dans un accident de la circulation. Malgré un sentiment de tristesse profonde et les réticences de son grand-père, elle était revenue dans la ville où elle avait passé toute son enfance. Son grand-père soucieux de son bien-être l'aidait financièrement ; pour son loyer et ses frais de scolarité, mais elle devait travaillée à mi-temps dans un petit restaurant familiale pour se nourrir, s'acheter des vêtements ou autre.

Elle se rapprocha progressivement de son lycée quand à sa plus grande surprise quelqu'un cria son prénom :

__ SAKURA !_

L'interpellée se retourna et une longue chevelure brune aux reflets bleutés se jetait à son cou. La jeune fille relâcha sa prise et put enfin voir le visage de son interlocutrice. Un visage des plus fins, une peau blanche, si blanche qu'on pourrait croire que la jeune fille était en porcelaine, et des yeux de couleurs nacrés. Sakura sourit :

__ Hinata, dit-elle en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras, cela fait tellement longtemps. Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux, je n'en reviens pas. Tu es magnifique._

Le mot était faible face à ce que son amie était devenue, une véritable déesse pensa Sakura. Elle avait pris plusieurs centimètres comme elle. Elle possédait une taille fine et des formes qui mettaient sa beauté en valeur :

__ Toi aussi tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux, dit-elle en regardant la longue chevelure rose de son amie._

__ Je voulais les couper mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, ria-t-elle suivie par la suite Hinata._

__ Hinata, interpella une voix masculine._

Elles se retournèrent pour faire face à un grand jeune homme bien bâti, très bien bâti même. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux qu'Hinata :

__ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de courir sans prévenir ? Questionna-t-il._

__ Je suis désolé Neji, j'ai vu Sakura, alors comme…_

__ Je vois, j'ai compris._

Remarquant l'air surpris de Sakura, Hinata fit les présentations :

__ Euh, Sakura je te présente mon cousin Neji. Neji, voici Sakura Haruno l'une de mes meilleures amies._

__ Salut, enchantée, fit-elle,…_

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde et brune se jetait sur elle, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Hinata regarda la scène, un léger sourire en coin ce qui étonna son cousin Neji. Celui-ci regardait lui aussi la scène et il put reconnaitre les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient jetées sur la dénommée Sakura. La première avait des cheveux blonds cendrés coiffés en quatre couettes, elle possédait des yeux verts foncés. A part une coiffure des plus étranges, il fallait dire que la jeune fille était belle. La seconde, elle, avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en deux chignons, le tout retenu par deux rubans rouges. Elle avait un visage fin et de grands yeux noisettes. Elle aussi, il pouvait la qualifier de « belle ». Perdu dans ses observations, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une autre tornade, cette fois-ci blonde, lui adressait la parole :

__ Yo Neji ! Comment ça va ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu sais dans quelle…_

__ Naruto, laisses le tranquille, lui dit une autre voix grave._

Le dit Naruto se retourna pour apercevoir ses deux amis marchant d'un pas très tranquille. Celui qui avait parlé avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en une queue de cheval haute ressemblant à un ananas et des yeux de la même couleur. Son camarade possédait des cheveux lui aussi de couleur noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient courts à l'arrière mais deux mèches plutôt longues lui retombaient sur son visage aux traits élégant et parfait le tout ajouté par une peau pâle. Pendant leur petite discussion les deux furies qui s'étaient jetées sur la pauvre Sakura. Neji étai toujours aussi surpris de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous yeux ; les deux amies d'Hinata avaient comment dire… littéralement sauté sur Sakura, et le plus étonnant dans tout ça était que sa cousine qui habituellement semblait si timide riait devant la situation plus qu'hilarante. Lorsqu'Hinata se mit à rire, les trois autres garçons tournèrent la tête surpris par ce qu'ils entendaient et voyaient : Hinata riait, ce fut un choc car elle riait sans retenue. Ils se demandèrent ensuite la raison de ce fou rire et baissèrent la tête pour apercevoir Tenten et Temari entrain d'étouffer une autre jeune fille à la chevelure bizarrement rose. Après ces salutations en règle, les trois filles se relevèrent sous les regards interrogateurs de deux bruns et d'un blond :

__ Temari ! Tenten ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Dit Sakura en respirant de nouveau correctement._

__ Aaaaaahhhh… s'écria Tenten en la reprenant dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que t'étais partie depuis des siècles._

__ C'est clair, renchérit Temari avec un grand sourire._

Hinata s'arrêta de rire et tourna la tête vers les quatre garçons qui les regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits. Hinata se mit à rougir violemment :

__ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Naruto interloqué de l'attitude de celle qu'il considérait comme hyper timide._

__ Oh les garçons ! S'exclama Temari. On ne vous avez pas vu, depuis quand êtes-vous là ? Demanda celle-ci le plus naturellement du monde._

__ Euh… dit Shikamaru par manque de répondant._

Naruto posa la question que tout le monde se posaient :

__ Qui est-ce ? _

__ Hein ?! Dit Temari en manque léger de neurones ce jour-là. Oh mais c'est Sakura !_

__ Désolé mais on ne la connait pas, dit froidement Sasuke._

Sakura dirigea son regard vers celui-ci. Les yeux du ténébreux lui faisaient froid dans le dos. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'on la frappa derrière la tête :

__ T'es finalement revenue grand front ! S'exclama la personne qui venait de la frapper._

__ Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire Ino… la truie ?_

Les trois autres filles pouffèrent pendant que les garçons étaient complètement… sur le cul. Le carnage passé entre les deux jeunes filles, Sakura se présenta aux trois autres garçons :

__ Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle poliment._

Shikamaru, Naruto et plus que tout Sasuke n'y comprenaient rien. Puisqu'ils ne semblaient vouloir se présenter, Tenten prit les devants et le fit à leur place :

__ Bon alors, le blond survolté là-bas c'est Naruto Uzumaki, commença-t-elle, à côté de lui, c'est le ice-man n°1, Sasuke Uchiha,… _

__ Et l'autre flemmard à côté, c'est Shikamaru Nara, termina Temari qui ne reçu aucunes ripostes de sa part, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées._

L'attitude de Shikamaru laissa Temari perplexe. Elle se posa quelques questions au fait qu'il semblait penseur à la vue de Sakura. Elle se gifla mentalement en se demandant pourquoi elle pensait à cet imbécile.

Après ses retrouvailles mouvementées et des présentations qui sortent de la norme, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage, pour connaître leur classe et leurs nouveaux camarades possible : (comme au Japon)

1ère3:

Hyuuga Hinata

Hitora Tenten

Kajima Sai

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

Yamanaka Ino

...

Professeur principal: Asuma Sarutobi

1ère7 :

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Neji

Temari No Sabaku

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

…

Professeur principal : Kurenai Yuhi

__ Cool Sasuke, on est dans la même classe, s'excita Naruto._

__ Hn. _

Le visage de Sakura se décomposa, elle était avec ice man n°1 et sans sa chère et douce Hinata, quel monde cruel ! Enfin, pas tant que ça puisqu'elle était avec Temari, heureusement, sinon, elle aurait vite fait de se jeter du toit de l'école :

__ Super l'ambiance cette année, ice man n°1 et n°2 dans la même classe, dit Temari. Mais bon, il y a Naruto c'est déjà ça, finit-elle peu convaincue de ses propres paroles._

Au vue des regards de Temari sur les deux bruns, elle supposa que l'ice man n°2 était le cousin d'Hinata, Neji :

__ « Génial, elle commence bien cette année », pensa la fleur._

Chacun se dirigea vers leur classe respective. Tenten prit alors la parole :

__ On se retrouve après les cours ?! Demanda-t-elle à ses camarades de la 1__ère__7._

__ Pas de problème ! S'écria Temari en s'éloignant avec le reste de sa classe._

Arrivés dans leur salle de classe, le petit groupe s'installa au fond de la classe, les deux filles l'une à côté de l'autre, les trois garçons derrière elles. Deux minutes plus tard, leur professeur principal fit son entrée, elle était habillée d'un slim noir et ballerines, elles aussi noires et laquées. Elle l'avait accompagné d'un haut avec un léger décolleté de couleur rouge sang comme ses yeux. Ses traits étaient fins et ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés lui allaient comme un « gant ». Par son physique et le charisme qu'elle dégageait elle attira tous les regards sur elle :

__ Je me présente, je suis Kurenai Yuhi et je serai votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur d'art plastique…_

Après deux heures et demie d'explications concernant le fonctionnement du nouvel établissement de la part de leur professeur d'art plastique, elle les libéra pour la journée, les cours ne commençant que le lendemain. Tous ce petit monde rangeait ses affaires dans leurs sacs. Notre petit groupe ne brisa pas la règle. Sakura, Temari, Naruto, Neji et Sasuke rangeait donc machinalement leurs affaires. Quand au bout d'une minute, trois filles à l'allure provocante poussèrent Sakura vers Temari pour se mettre en face de notre très célèbre et beau ténébreux :

__ Salut moi je m'appelle Karin et toi ? dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle._

Naruto regardait la scène et ria intérieurement savant à l'avance ce qui allait ce passer, il aida alors Sakura et Temari à se remettre de leurs « émotions » :

__ Tout va bien Temari-chan ? Sakura-chan ? Demanda Naruto._

__ T'inquiètes, lui répondit Temari, Sakura ?_

__ Ouai, ouai… grogna-t-elle furieuse._

Neji regarda lui aussi la scène et soupira d'exaspération avant de sortir de la classe pour rejoindre les 1ère 3. Sasuke lui continuait de ranger ses affaires sous les papillonnements des trois autres filles. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle tenta une autre approche :

__ Tu es Sasuke-kun, n'est-ce pas ? _

Il referma son sac et fit la même chose que Neji. Furieuse de s'être fait ignorer, elle se tourna vers Sakura :

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bubble-gum ? Tu veux une photo ? Cracha-t-elle._

__ On se calme, j'ai rien dit, déclara-t-elle en se relevant._

Karin quitta la salle de classe sous les regards ébahis de Naruto et Temari. Par contre Sakura bouillonnait de rage, elle allait lui faire avaler ses lunettes, si elle continuait son petit jeu. Remarquant l'esprit agité de Sakura, Temari proposa d'aller rejoindre les autres qui devaient sûrement les attendre. Ils sortirent de l'établissement. Arrivés au portail, ils aperçurent leurs camarades qui les attendaient patiemment :

__ Vous voilà enfin ! S'impatienta Tenten. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?_

__ C'était galère de vous attendre, renchérit Shikamaru._

Cette réplique lui valut un coup de la part de Temari :

__ On serait arrivés plus tôt, si l'une des nouvelles groupies de ce très cher Sasuke n'avait pas bousculé Sakura qui sous la surprise est tombée sur moi, renversant toutes nos affaires. Et puis, on aurait été plus rapides, si on avait eu un peu plus d'aide, dit-elle d'un regard accusateur vers Neji et Sasuke, heureusement Naruto était là, elle lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux que Naruto lui rendit tout aussi tôt. Sinon que fait-on ? Dit-elle avec un regain d'énergie._

__ Pourquoi ne pas aller dans le centre ville ? Proposa Naruto._

__ Sans moi, s'exprima Sasuke qui partit dans la direction opposées au centre ville. Naruto ayant l'habitude de son attitude se tourna vers Sakura : _

__ Et toi Sakura-chan ? _

__ Je suis désolée, mais j'ai du rangement à effectuer, mentit-elle._

Elle parti elle aussi dans une autre direction. Les quatre filles regardaient leur amies s'éloigner avec un regard triste :

__ C'est demain ? Fit alors Ino._

__ Hn, répondit Tenten renfrognée._

L'attitude des quatre filles étonna beaucoup les garçons, ses filles si enjouées, naturelle, arboraient sur leurs visages une tristesse infinie sans qu'ils en connaissent la raison. La nuit s'abattit sur la ville et laissait perplexe trois jeunes hommes sur la tristesse de leurs amies.

Le lendemain, beaucoup s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Sakura Haruno, sauf quatre jeunes filles. Le silence qu'elles émirent durant le repas du midi inquiétaient les garçons, tous sauf Sasuke qui lui appréciait le calme et le silence. A la fin de la journée, elles se dirigèrent vers le petit appartement de Sakura. Elles redoutaient que celle-ci ne fasse une bêtise extrêmement stupide. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Temari frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle recommença et s'aperçu que celle-ci était ouverte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur suivie de près par les trois filles. Elles découvrirent Sakura, assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées vers son torse, elle était vêtue de se l'uniforme scolaire. Devant elle sur la table basse, un cadre photo y était déposé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elles devinèrent rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Elles allèrent vers Sakura et la prirent toutes dans leurs bras.

Les garçons quant à eux se posaient beaucoup de questions surtout à propos d'une certaine fleur absente en ce jour. Enfin surtout un brun possédant un QI supérieur à 200. Il fit part de son malaise à ses camarades :

__ Sakura… commença Le brun._

__ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sakura-chan ? Demanda précipitamment Naruto. _

__ Rien, laisses moi finir baka ! Je disais donc que Sakura, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, ce qui m'énerve et me fatigue plus que tout, termina-t-il._

__ Sinon, vous savez pourquoi, elles avaient des têtes d'enterrements aujourd'hui ? Demanda Neji._

__ Ca y'est je m'en souviens, merci Neji, c'était il y a exactement 2 ans à quelques jours près, à…_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase comprenant les raisons qui ont poussé la rose à ne pas venir, il se souvint aussi que ce jour-là, il avait rencontré les quatre autres filles :

__ Et ? dit Sasuke ce qui réveilla Shikamaru de ses songes. Où l'avais tu vue ?_

Il hésita à le dire, mais ils le sauront tôt ou tard, donc autant leur dire :

__ C'était donc il y a environ 2 ans, à l'enterrement de Monsieur et Madame Haruno, les parents de Sakura, dit-il tristement. La mère de Sakura travaillait avec la mienne et elles étaient amies… Ce jour-là je me souviens aussi que Temari, Ino, Tenten et Hinata étaient là mais pas Sakura…_

**Fin Chapitre 1 : Un retour tant attendu.**

**Laissez moi des com's vos impressions si vous le voulez, à la prochaine **

**Haru **


	2. Rivalité

Voila le chapitre 2, bonne lecture...

Naruto : Long way to go.

Chapitre 2 : Rivalité.

Le mois de mai arriva rapidement. Et qui disait mois de mai, disait anniversaire de Tenten. Malheureusement celle-ci était plus préoccupée par un certain brun qui lui faisait de l'ombre que par son propre anniversaire. La voyant totalement ailleurs, au point de ne rien prévoir pour son anniversaire, ses amies prirent les choses en main. Les filles entreprirent d'organiser un pique nique en son honneur. Toute la « bande » était invitée. Par chance l'anniversaire de Tenten tomba un samedi, les filles décidèrent qu'ils iraient pique niqué après les cours du samedi matin. Il se trouve que cette matinée était sous le signe de la confrontation sportive entre les classes 1re 3 et les 1re 7 dont les professeurs principaux étaient respectivement Mlle Yuhi et M Sarutobi. Cette semaine, au plus grand plaisir de Tenten qui voulait être sure de battre son plus grand rival depuis la fin du collège, Neji. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celui-ci, qui trouvait en Tenten un adversaire de taille tant dans les disciplines sportives qu'intellectuelles. Cette matinée d'anniversaire s'annonçait riche en rebondissement.

La première « épreuve » était un match de football entre les deux classes (pourquoi je mets du foot, je déteste ça !). Le capitaine de la 1re 3 était évidemment Tenten. Celui de la 1re 7 était Sasuke à son plus grand regret car ses nouvelles groupies ne cessaient de le harceler. Les équipes étaient de 7 joueurs :

1re 3 :

Attaque : Tenten, Ino

Milieu : Shikamaru

Défense : Hinata, Saï, Katsuya

Gardien : Kankuro

1re 7 :

Attaque : Neji, Naruto

Milieu : Sasuke

Défense : Karin, Tayuya, Kin

Gardien : Temari

Après la composition des équipes, l'échauffement commença (tout bon sportif qui se respecte doit s'échauffer) :

_ Hinata ! Cria Tenten. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

En effet, Hinata venait de rater un ballon que venait de lui envoyer Shikamaru :

_ Euh…

Son regard se dirigea vers l'équipe adverse, en particulier vers un certain blond aux yeux bleus qui semblait boudeur et déçu. Dirigeons-nous donc vers Naruto :

_ Mais Saku-chan, pourquoi tu ne joues pas ? Demanda Naruto les yeux implorants.

_ D'une, je suis nulle et de deux, je suis dispensée de sport, s'écria-t-elle pour la énième fois.

_ Naruto, concentres-toi, lui dit calmement Neji.

Pendant ce temps Karin, Tayuya et Kin étaient en admiration devant Sasuke ce qui exaspéra Tenten. Elle fonça comme une furie sur Neji :

_ Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu laisses l'autre de Sasuke en capitaine, alors qu'il ne fait que pavaner devant ses groupies ! Et tout ce petit monde fait partie de l'équipe qui est censée M'affronter ! Pourquoi ne pas inviter les handicapés pendant qu'on y est, Sakura par exemple…

Un long silence s'installa où l'on entendit que les ballons à la dérive. Sakura fusilla Tenten du regard :

_ Début du match dans cinq minutes, cria l'arbitre de la rencontre.

L'annonce fit reprendre l'échauffement des deux équipes. Neji continua de fixer Tenten :

_ Tenten, tu abuses, t'en prendre à Sakura n'est vraiment pas digne de toi.

_ Neji, si tu savais le mal que je me suis donnée pour modifier tout le planning des rencontres sportives…

_ Attends, c'est toi qui as changé les plannings, l'interrompit Neji.

Flash Back :

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, en salle des professeurs :

Mademoiselle Yuhi et Monsieur Sarutobi était en pleine discussion :

_ Si tu savais combien je suis fière de mes élèves, cela donne envie d'en avoir, confia Kurenai.

_ Pas autant que moi, je suis fier de mes petits protégés, provoqua Asuma.

_ Et bien pourquoi ne pas trancher avec une rencontre sportive, ce samedi par exemple, intervint Tenten qui s'était glissée avec la plus grande discrétion dans la salle des profs, dans le but de se confronter à cet implacable Neji Hyuuga, le jour où son triomphe serait parfait c'est-à-dire celui de son anniversaire.

Elle venait en effet de convaincre habilement les deux professeurs principaux de confronter leur classe respective afin d'établir laquelle était la meilleure :

_ Bonne idée Tenten ! Je vais de ce pas en parler au proviseur, déclara Asuma.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Tenten, elle venait de réussir la première partie de son plan …

Fin Flash Back.

Neji l'ice-man n°2 paraissait surpris de l'attention que pouvait lui porter l'emmacaronée. Il était plutôt habitué à ce qu'elles se jettent sur lui, pas qu'elles le défient afin de le battre dans n'importe quelles disciplines existantes en ce bas monde :

_ M…

_ Mettez-vous en place, le match va débuter, s'écria l'arbitre coupant Neji dans son élan.

Chacun alla donc à son poste pour débuter la partie. Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, la compétition démarra.

La partie se déroula sans trop de problèmes, le plus gros fut quand Temari avait failli étrangler Kin car celle-ci avait laissé passer Tenten qui fit une passe à Shikamaru pour qu'il puisse marquer ce qu'il réussi sans problème n'ayant personne pour l'en empêcher, tout cela parce que « Sasuke-kun » était tombé. Le score final fut une égalité par 3-3. Les butteurs furent Naruto qui lorsqu'il fut devant Hinata, celle ci le laissa presque passer de peur de lui faire mal (mais bien sur !) ; Sasuke par deux fois ; Tenten, Shikamaru et Ino.

Il était 9 heures 30 et la deuxième épreuve allait commencer. Cette fois-ci ils s'affronteraient aux arts martiaux. Les mêmes équipes furent présentées pour s'affronter. Sept combats pour déclarer un vainqueur.

Malheureusement pour Tenten son équipe perdit par 3 contre 4. Il est vrai qu'avec Neji, Sasuke et Naruto difficile de gagner, de plus une Temari en colère amenait directement à la défaite. Mais il restait la dernière épreuve, le tir à l'arc et là ils devraient gagner avec beaucoup de facilité. En effet jusqu'à la fin du collège les filles faisaient parties du club de tir à l'arc et n'avait pas perdus la main. La fin de la matinée se termina par la victoire logique de la 1ère 3 au tir à l'arc et donc par un match nul entre les deux classes. Mais contrairement aux calculs de Tenten, la partie ne fut pas aussi facile.

Flash Back :

Les deux équipes se préparèrent. Quelle fut la surprise de Tenten, lorsqu'elle vit Sakura prendre un arc et l'essayer :

_ Euh… Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Naruto ébahi. Je croyais que tu étais dispensée de sport ?

_ Je le suis, répondit-elle, dans ma dispense il est écrit que je ne dois pas courir alors pour le tir à l'arc je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

_ Et qui a dit que tu savais jouer ? Demander froidement Karin.

_ Et bien c'est comme vous voulez, mais je voulais juste vous éviter de prendre une bonne dérouillée.

_ De quoi tu parles, bubble gum ? Demanda Tayuya.

Sakura lui jeta un regard noir dont elle avait le secret :

_ Tout simplement que Tenten, Ino et Hinata sont d'excellentes tireuses, en plus dans leur équipe il y a Takumi Hachiyo, le champion régional au collège, vous avez donc aucune chance…

_ En quoi tu nous aideras à gagner ? Dit Karin d'un air supérieur.

_ Gagner ?! Ria-t-elle. Impossible ! Pas avec ces quatre là dans la même équipe…

_ SAKURA !!! Cria Tenten

L'intéressée se retourna vers son amie qui semblait passablement énervée et inquiète :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas jouer quand même ?

_ Pourquoi pas, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde

_ Mais parce que tu es dispensée ! Voilà pourquoi ! S'écria Tenten.

_ Laisses la tirer Tenten, intervint Temari qui était restée à l'écart depuis le début, et puis de toute manière, vous allez gagner cette épreuve sans problème même avec ma participation sauf si nos petits prodiges en arts martiaux ont déjà tenus un arc en main.

Cette remarque vexa « les prodiges en arts martiaux » ce qui fit sourire Tenten et Sakura :

_ Au moins, tu auras un adversaire à ta taille, finit Temari.

_ Deux, tu veux dire, rectifia Tenten.

_ Un et demi plutôt, je me demande si elle sait encore viser les cibles, rajouta Temari.

_ Et voilà, je me fais encore traiter d'handicapée, génial, soupira-t-elle, c'est ma journée.

Cette petite remarque n'échappa pas à un certain brun qui affichait un très léger sourire en coin.

La partie débuta sur un tir parfait de Sakura et les yeux ronds de la 1re 7.

Fin du flashback.

Le petit groupe d'ami après avoir discuté de la « compétition » se donna rendez-vous une heure trente plus tard à l'entrée d'un des parcs de la ville, pour faire le pique-nique prévu pour l'anniversaire de Tenten. Celle-ci venait de se rappeler que c'était aujourd'hui, ce qui fit rire tout le groupe et mit dans un grand embarras la brunette. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : d'un côté les garçons, qui allèrent chez Sasuke pour se préparer, de l'autre les filles qui se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Sakura afin de terminer le pique-nique et de se préparer.

Après une revue générale des filles sur leurs tenues, Ino les laissa sortir de l'appartement de Sakura ; car, en effet, en victime de la mode qu'était Ino, il fallait qu'elle s'assure que celles-ci fassent des ravages. Les filles obtempérèrent sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça. Ce fut avec une magnifique robe écrue, des ballerines, des gants et un parapluie en dentelle de la même couleur qu'Hinata pu sortir de l'appartement de Sakura. Ces cheveux étaient détachés. Cela lui donna un look de lolita qui lui allait à merveille. Temari ne put sortir que lorsque celle-ci se décida à mettre une jupe noire arrivant légèrement en dessous des genoux, avec un chemisier à manches courtes jaune pâle assortit avec des bottes hautes et plates de couleur noires. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et lissés la rendant plus qu'attirante et désirable pour l'une des plus grandes féministes qui puissent exister. La star de la journée avait opté pour une mini-jupe noir et rose dans le style écossais, un débardeur rose en dessous d'un chemisier à manches courtes noire. Un collant noir, une chaîne en métal servant de ceinture, des converses noires avec des lacets roses, un bracelet avec des pics et une chaîne de cou Vivienne Westwood complétaient la tenue légèrement punk sur les bords. Elle abandonna ses deux macarons pour une queue de cheval haute. Ino l'avait légèrement maquillée toujours dans l'esprit punk de sa tenue. Aujourd'hui elle allait en surprendre plus d'un. Ino ne réussi pas malgré tout ses efforts à faire mettre une jupe ou une robe à Sakura, elle du donc se résigner à la voir habiller d'un jean bleu clair taille basse et évasé vers le bas. Elle l'accompagna d'un dos nu blanc satiné et de somptueuses ballerines blanches. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon où deux mèches s'échappaient sur son visage. Notre reine de la mode s'afficherait avec un bermuda en jean épousant ses formes parfaites, un bustier sans bretelles bleu marine, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus ciels légèrement maquillé et sa magnifique chevelure blonde lâchée. Elle accompagna cet ensemble avec de magnifiques escarpins d'une grande marque et hors de prix.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, chargées comme des mules (merci les mecs !). Heureusement, pour elles n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes du parc. Mais une d'elle échappait à la lourde charge :

_ Je suis une handicapée, y parait. Vous ne me laisserez pas porter de lourde charge, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sakura avec malice.

_ Toi, une handicapée ! S'insurgea Tenten. Tu étais à deux doigts de nous battre au tir à l'arc.

_ Oh, tu admets que je puisse être à ta mesure, tenta finement Sakura.

_ C'est bon, passes moi ça.

Ainsi, Tenten débarrassa Sakura du panier pique-nique en échange de la nappe et des serviettes plus légères. Les cinq demoiselles prêtes et chargées arrivèrent au parc sans avoir la moindre trace de la bande des garçons. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

Fin du chapitre 2 : Rivalité.

Au proohain chapitre^^

Haru


	3. Le comité des élèves

Naruto :

Bonne lecture à tous,

Chapitre 3 : Le conseil des élèves.

Lundi matin 10 heures :

C'était l'effervescence dans la cour du lycée Konoha. En effet, l'élection du comité des élèves allait avoir lieu dans deux semaines. Tous les candidats présentaient leurs points de vue, leurs campagnes, leurs projets. Parmi tous les candidats se trouvaient deux énergumènes. Tous les deux blonds, l'un avec une touffe en bataille, l'autre avec quatre couettes sur la tête. Le premier criait des inepties telles que « si je suis élu président, les ramens seront servis tous les jours à la cantine ». La seconde était plus futée, elle avait laissé son côté féministe et anti-macho pour les élections pour ainsi toucher plus de monde dans son programme. En faisant cela elle surprit pas mal d'élèves mais aussi des professeurs. Il y avait aussi les grandes surprises parmi les candidats comme la timide Hinata Hyuuga poussée par une Sakura Haruno plus qu'enthousiaste. On trouvait aussi les éternels rivaux Neji et Tenten dont beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi ils se présentaient aux vues de leurs emplois du temps surchargés :

_ « Tu vas voir Neji, je vais être élue présidente et je te battrais enfin, pensa très fortement Tenten en jetant des regards assassins à son ennemi juré. »

Flash Back :

Dans une des grandes rues huppées de la ville, deux personnes marchaient côte à côte, silencieuses. La plus petite de ces deux personnes semblait songeuse mais aussi étrangement en colère. D'une elle se faisait raccompagner par cet imbécile et en plus de cela, il était aussi muet qu'une carpe. Ce qui suivit par contre sortait totalement de l'étrange :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour l'élection du comité des élèves ? Questionna Neji.

Elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, pour sur, elle ne s'y attendait pas. N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de Tenten, il dirigea son regard vers elle et découvrit l'air ahuri qu'elle affichait :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il.

Elle reprit un air légèrement plus « normal » :

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, j'ai déjà pas mal de boulot, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me présenterais, et toi ?

_ Peut-être, c'est assez intéressant comme expérience et j'ai bien envie d'essayer, déclara-t-il franchement.

Il attendit une réplique de sa part, mais rien, pas une réaction. Il en fut encore plus surpris, et ce fut, cette fois-ci, lui qui dirigea son regard vers elle. Il s'aperçu que dans ses yeux, il manquait quelque chose, cette lueur qui la caractérisait, cette flamme qui brillait lorsqu'un défi s'annonçait. Mais aujourd'hui rien, pas de réaction :

_ Euh Tenten, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Elle mit une fraction de seconde avant de réaliser qu'il lui parlait. Elle tourna sa tête vers celui-ci :

_ Oui, ça va, répondit-elle quelque peu agacée de toutes ses questions.

_ Tu n'en donne pas l'impression en tout cas. Tu sembles totalement ailleurs, surtout depuis que tu as reçu ton coup de téléphone…

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Déclara-t-elle passablement énervée.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait raison en quoi cela le regardait, après tout ils étaient rivaux… Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il de l'état moral de sa rivale ? En quoi ce qui la poussait à être dans la lune l'intéressait tant ? Peut-être parce qu'à présent il ne la considérait plus comme sa rivale mais comme une amie. Si il y a deux ans on lui avait dit qu'il serait ami avec Tenten Hitora il vous aurait rit au nez, mais aujourd'hui l'état lunatique de celle-ci l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé :

_ Tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal…

_ Mon état normal ?! s'écria-t-elle. Tout ça parce que je ne souris pas toute la journée, que je ne te propose pas de paris afin de te battre, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal !! Explosa-t-elle. En quoi cela te regardes Neji Hyuuga ? En quoi mon état actuel t'intéresse autant ? …

Ils ne virent pas qu'un petit garçon d'environ six ans s'approchait d'eux :

_ Je suis… commença Neji.

_ Dis grande sœur dépêches toi, papa et maman vont bientôt partir, et tu dois nous garder, déclara le petit garçon.

Neji détailla le petit garçon, il possédait de grands yeux noisettes comme sa grande sœur mais avait les cheveux châtains clairs. Tenten se tourna vers son petit frère :

_ Oui j'arrive Akio, un instant, rentres à la maison maintenant, dit-elle sans aucunes émotions dans sa voix.

Akio courra alors jusqu'à la demeure et y rentra sous l'œil attentif de sa sœur. Puis celle-ci tourna son regard vers son camarade, un regard empli de colère :

_ Bien je te propose un pari, le dernier, on se présente tout les deux pour le comité des élèves. Si tu n'es pas élu à un poste plus élevé que moi j'ai gagné et je déciderais de ton gage mais si tu es élu à un poste plus élevé, tu as gagné et tu décideras d'un gage, d'accord ? Proposa-t-elle en tendant sa main vers Neji pour conclure le pari.

_ J'accepte, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Fin du Flash Back.

Neji se trouvait toujours dans ses pensées quand une ombre bloqua la lumière du soleil. Il releva la tête pour son ou ses nouveaux interlocuteurs. Il se révéla que l'ombre n'était autre que Sakura et sa cousine Hinata :

_ Il faut pas s'inquiéter dans quelques jours elle ira mieux, elle là tu vas vraiment mordre la poussière, plaisanta Sakura.

_ Hein ? Fut la seule réponse que pu donner Neji.

_ Oula, il est vraiment pas bien ton cousin, Hinata, continua Sakura. Il est encore plus affecté que je ne le pensais.

Les deux mines moqueuses de Sakura et Hinata firent réagir Neji qui remit son masque froid habituel. Sakura aperçu Ino et Temari au « stand » de cette dernière et partit les rejoindre, laissant les deux cousins seuls dans un silence des plus total qu'Hinata décida de briser :

_ Tu sais, la famille de Tenten est comment dire… spéciale. Ses parents et ses petits frères la considèrent plus comme une bonne à tout faire et une nounou que comme une personne de leur famille, expliqua-t-elle. Au lycée, elle est la véritable Tenten : enjouée, souriante, combattive,… car il n'y a pas sa famille qui est là pour lui dire de faire telle ou telle chose, elle est libre… Mais lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, elle met un masque de froideur encore plus effrayant que le tien, termina Hinata.

_ Pourquoi me le dire ? Je ne pense que cela lui plaise que je sache cela sur elle et sa famille, déclara-t-il.

Le visage d'Hinata s'adoucit un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

_ Mais si vous êtes rivaux, je sais que tu la considères un minimum comme ton amie, si ce n'est plus (une Hinata perspicace, ^^), conclut-elle.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Se défendit-il.

_ Et bien tout parce que Samedi tu la regardais assez souvent, bon j'avoue qu'Ino y est allée un peu fort sur les tenues, enfin c'est Ino. Et il y a aussi le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et puis…

_ C'est bon j'ai compris. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand tu ne bégaie plus autant ? Demanda Neji déconcerté par la soudaine disparition de la timidité et la grande perspicacité de sa cousine.

Elle quitta Neji sur ses réflexions rejoignant Tenten qui tentait de convaincre un groupe d'élève de voter pour elle.

La sonnerie indiqua la fin de la pause et donc la reprise des cours en ce milieu de matinée. Les 1ère 3 avaient cours de Mathématiques avec leur professeur principal Asuma Sarutobi. Toute la classe était attentive au cours donné par celui-ci, tous, non pas tout à fait, Ino préférait se limer les ongles plutôt que faire les exercices indiqués par Asuma ; et bien entendu il y avait Shikamaru qui s'accordait une sieste sachant que son professeur ne dirait rien tant que cela ne gênait pas ses résultats solaire. Le brun se reposait tranquillement, repensant à la journée de samedi. En fin d'après midi il avait formé des binômes, sur une idée d'Ino bien entendu, afin de se connaître un peu mieux ou un peu plus. Ceux-ci avaient été tirés au sort. Il se souviendrait pour un long moment le visage effaré de Temari lorsqu'elle avait tiré le prénom de Sasuke, la mine déconfite de Tenten lorsqu'elle avait tiré celui de Neji et le quasi évanouissement d'Hinata quand elle se rendit que le dernier papier était celui de Naruto. Lui-même se retrouvait avec Sakura.

Flash Back :

_ Galère, dit le brun.

Cette simple réplique fit sourire Sakura, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait entendu. Savant que Shikamaru était un flemmard né, elle lui proposa de s'assoir sur l'herbe verte et confortable de la pelouse du parc. Une initiative qu'il ne refusa en aucun cas. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et s'attarda sur les nuages comme à son habitude. Sakura, elle, enleva ses ballerines pour profiter de l'herbe fraîche sur ses pieds. Aucuns d'eux n'osaient briser le silence profitant au maximum de cette magnifique journée de mai. Mais Sakura voulait connaître certaines choses à propos du groupe, mais avant tout elle pris des nouvelles des parents de Shikamaru :

_ Comment vont tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il continua sa contemplation du ciel tout en lui répondant :

_ Bien, ma mère crie toujours après moi ou mon père pour qu'on s'active un peu plus, qu'on l'aide dans le ménage, etc. Mon père travaille toujours pour le cabinet Uchiha, qui est maintenant Uchiha & Uchiha, c'est-à-dire le père, l'oncle et à ses heures perdues le frère de Sasuke. Ma mère travaille toujours comme styliste et réalise beaucoup collaboration avec les parents d'Ino qui comme tu le sais tiennent une agence de mannequins. Enfin …

_ Hum je vois… mais dis-moi comment le groupe c'est formé ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Et bien tout simplement… le collège pour fille Kunoichi et le collège pour garçon Shinobi ont fusionné par manque d'élèves un peu des deux côtés. On s'est tous retrouvé dans la même classe. En fait c'était les seuls filles qu'on pouvait « supporter ».

_ Qui inclus-tu dans « on » ?

_ Sasuke et Neji, car c'étaient les seules filles qui n'étaient pas des groupies de nos ice-man, même si Ino a pu craquer pour Sasuke, elle a vite abandonné. Ensuite moi parce que les autres étaient trop bruyantes.

_ Evidemment, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Et Naruto ?

_ Naruto est ami avec tout le monde donc il a suivi le reste du groupe. Au début, mais en dernière année certaines filles ont commencé à s'intéresser à lui, et là on va dire qu'il a pris peur.

Sakura se mit à rire de la mésaventure de Naruto. Quand elle réussit à reprendre son calme, ils continuèrent leur discussion :

_ Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que Naruto et Sasuke s'entendent si bien, ils sont tellement différents, dit-elle.

_ Oui il est vrai que cela étonne de savoir que ces deux là s'entendent si bien, et pour beaucoup de monde Naruto n'est qu'un « déchet » qui ne devrait pas s'approché du magnifique Sasuke. Mais bon… c'est leur rivalité mutuelle qui les a rapprochés et aujourd'hui se sont les meilleurs amis du monde.

Sakura ne pouvait croire que l'on traite Naruto ainsi, l'une des personnes les plus gentils qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle se retourna pour regarder Shikamaru dans les yeux, enfin surtout sa réaction :

_ Et comment ça avance avec Temari ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire plus que carnassier.

Il s'étouffa presque avec sa salive, tellement il était choqué :

_ Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Moi et cette blonde dégénérée ! Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?

Elle explosa de rire, tant sa réaction était prévisible. Aux vues de cette dernière, et de l'attitude de Temari envers Shikamaru, il fallait absolument les caser ensembles. Elle avait déjà pas mal de boulot avec Naruto et Hinata, elle demanderait l'aide d'Ino pour ce nouveau défi qui s'annonçait.

La journée terminée, il raccompagna Sakura à son appartement et l'avait gentiment aidé (ou plutôt sous la menace de Temari) à porter les différentes affaires du pique nique :

_ Bon tout est là, merci Shikamaru pour ton aide, remercia Sakura toujours avec le sourire.

_ De rien, si un jour t'as un rien à manger dans ton frigo ou que tu veux pas manger toute seule, viens à la maison, ma mère serait contente de te voir, lui proposa-t-il.

_ Merci, lui dit-il les yeux humides.

_ Allez, je te laisse, à Lundi, salua-t-il.

_ A Lundi.

Fin du Flash Back.

Il fut sortit de ses songes par Ino qui lui annonça la fin du cours et qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Il se leva très lentement, sous les regards plus qu'habitué de ses amis. Ils partirent ensuite en direction du réfectoire afin de s'y restauré et de retrouvé leurs camarades de la 1ère 7.

Fin du chapitre 3 : Le comité des élèves.

Enfin le chapitre 3 clos … Je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement mais les chapitres risquent d'être un peu plus court, mais bon on s'en fiche ^^… En espérant que cela vous plaise, à la prochaine…

Kiss HARU de la goldenpair.


	4. Aprèsmidi entre amis

Naruto: Long way to go.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre …

Chapitre 4: Après-midi entre amis.

Midi venait de sonner et la bande d'amis avait décidé de déjeuner dans le parc qui bordait l'enceinte du lycée. Chacun avait apporté leur propre bentô. Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas, à l' abri sous les feuilles d'un arbre centenaire, en discutant joyeusement quand sans crier gare Temari se mit à rire tellement fort que toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent pour tenter de comprendre ce qui arrivait à la plus grande féministe du lycée. Après une minute intense de rire acharnée, chacun purent remarqués la mine renfrognée de Sakura. Temari réussit tant bien que mal à s'arrêter se tenant le ventre d'une main et essuyant les larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Temari se décida à expliquer son fou rire :

_ Un jour alors que Sakura...

Elle ne put ajouter un mot de plus que Sakura s'était jetée sur elle afin de la faire taire en la chatouillant, ceux à quoi elle ne résistait pas et repartit dans des fous rires et suppliant Sakura d'arrêter :

_ J'arrête seulement si tu te tais ? Négocia celle-ci.

_ D'acc…ord, articula-t-elle en reprenant son souffle et en abdiquant.

Sakura reprit sa place quand les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient plus les yeux de la plupart du groupe, ils levèrent les yeux afin de connaître l'identité de l'ombre, lorsque celle-ci parla :

_ Franchement qu'est-ce que des thons, des mochetés comme vous font aux côtés des mecs les plus beaux du lycée ? Questionna une voix plus qu'aigue.

_ On est peut-être des thons ou des mochetés, Karin, mais nous on n'est pas énorme, répliqua Temari remise de ses émotions, tu nous caches le soleil, dégages…

La bande se mit à rire. Karin elle était furieuse comme à son habitude. Elle lança un regard haineux envers toutes les filles, et essaya de supplier les garçons du regard de prendre sa défense. Voyant que cela était inefficace, elle se tourna vers Hinata qui riait discrètement avec Sakura et Ino :

_ J'ai appris que tu te présentais pour le comité des élèves, dit-elle en s'adressant à Hinata, j'espère tu as engagé quelqu'un pour lire ton discours car on ne risque pas de comprendre le moindre mot avec ton bégaiement perpétuel et fatiguant…

_ Laisses Hinata tranquilles, cracha Sakura ne supportant qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à l'une de ses meilleures amies.

_ Oh tiens ils ont recruté un teletubbies (je sais pas comment sa s'écrit) rose, se moqua-t-elle.

Kin et Tayuya qui l'accompagnait mais qui ne disait rien depuis le début pouffèrent. Temari et Tenten se levèrent précipitamment prêtes à leur faire les pires misères du monde. En sentant que Temari et Tenten étaient prêtes à les égorgées sur place, elles déguerpirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

Tout le monde pu souffler après l'intervention « des pots de peinture » comme aimait les appeler Sakura. Ils profitèrent du magnifique ciel bleu avec quasiment aucun nuage (une petite pensée pour Shikamaru), et de son soleil brillant qui dégageait une douce chaleur leur permettant de peaufiner leur bronzage. Une légère brise firent voler les quelques feuilles tombées des arbres. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un long moment attendant la reprise des cours quand pour la seconde fois une ombre vint s'interposer entre la bande et le soleil :

_ Je vous est enfin trouvé, déclara l'ombre.

Shikamaru se redressa pour voir qui était cette fois-ci la personne qui interrompait sa séance d'observation des nuages. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, il put reconnaître leur interlocuteur :

_ Shizune-san que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tenten.

_ Les cours de cette après-midi sont annulés à cause d'une réunion entre le corps enseignant, l'administration et la directrice, annonça-t-elle.

Après son annonce, Shizune repartit en direction du lycée afin de préparer la réunion de cet après-midi. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait de leur fin de journée.

Sakura observait l'immense, non gigantesque demeure des Uchiha. Elle ne trouvait aucun mot pour la décrire à part « Waouh ». Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Et bien cela aurait un rapport avec un certain blond survolté qui se trouverait dans sa classe. Il a supplié son meilleur ami pendant dix minutes pour que celui-ci accepte que tout le monde se retrouve chez lui pour passer le reste de l'après-midi. Elle passa la porte d'entrée en dernier et eut le souffle coupé, l'intérieur était tout aussi magnifique que l'extérieur. Le mobilier était bien entendu moderne et décoré avec goût. Elle suivit Hinata dans ce monde trop luxueux pour elle :

_ J'ai l'impression d'être retourné chez mon grand-père, sauf que c'est encore plus grand, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Hinata.

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans le salon se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire. Le silence fut alors rompu par le bruit d'un estomac affamé :

_ Dis Sasuke, t'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ? Dit le blond en passant une de ses mains derrière sa tête, prouvant qu'il était gêné.

_ Euh… Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger, répondit le ténébreux.

Les filles se regardèrent lassées du fait que les garçons ne prévoyaient jamais rien. Temari s'adressa alors au brun :

_ As-tu au moins de quoi préparer à manger ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Euh…

Temari soupira, lui faire dire une phrase était vraiment quelque chose qui relevait du miracle :

_ Penses-tu que dans tes placards de cuisine et ton frigo on puissent trouver au moins : des œufs, de la farine, du lait, du sucre, du chocolat, de la levure, du sucre vanillé et d'autres ingrédients qui nous permettrait de réaliser un ou des gâteaux à peu près potable et mangeable ? Conclut-elle.

_ Je crois que oui, répondit-il dans un grand effort.

_ Alléluia, s'écria Temari en levant les bras au ciel.

Les cinq filles allèrent donc occuper la cuisine afin de réaliser un dessert potables pour ces messieurs les ogres qui leurs servaient occasionnellement d'amis, se prélassait au salon.

La cuisine selon Sakura était tout aussi impressionnante que le reste de la maison, le contraire l'aurait étonnée, elle fut tirée de son « émerveillement » par Tenten, Temari et Ino qui se mirent à gueuler comme quoi les mecs étaient tous de sales machos fainéants qui ne servent « quasiment » à rien.

Suite à une demi heure de travail acharné, elles enfournèrent les deux gâteaux dans un four chacun. Et attendirent la fin de la cuisson. Pendant qu'Hinata commença à débarrasser la table de travail en mettant les ustensiles utilisés dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle referma la machine en ayant mis un dernier bol. Elle mit en route le lave-vaisselle, se retourna et se reçu en pleine figure un nuage de farine. Sakura, Ino, Temari et Tenten explosèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite et surprise de celle-ci. Elles ne remarquèrent donc pas Hinata quelques glaçons du réfrigérateur américain et de les lancés sur ses quatre compères qui au contact de la glace sursautèrent et crièrent avec des voix suraigües. La bataille continua pendant près de cinq minutes et aurait pu perdurer si une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, les yeux de la même couleur avec un visage d'ange et habillée d'un tailleur sombre n'était rentrée dans la cuisine surprenant sur le fait nos jeunes amies. En la remarquant, elles s'arrêtèrent, gênées d'avoir fait autant de désordre dans la cuisine de leurs hôtes. Contre toute attente la nouvelle arrivante se mit à rire ce qui stupéfia les filles et fit déplacé Sasuke jusqu'à la cuisine pour savoir ce qui ce passait. En entrant dans la pièce, il aperçu le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la cuisine, ainsi que sa mère Mikoto Uchiha riant aux éclats devant la scène. Le reste des garçons rejoignirent Sasuke pour savoir qui était l'auteur des rires et pourquoi ? Puis eux aussi se mirent à rirent en découvrant la pièce recouverte de farine :

_ Et bien mesdemoiselles, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris, révéla Mikoto Uchiha.

Après un silence toujours aussi gênant, les cinq filles se décidèrent à ranger et nettoyer la grande cuisine, sous les yeux moqueurs des garçons, elles enlevèrent aussi la farine qui recouvrait leurs cheveux et leurs visages pendant les gâteaux finissaient leur cuisson. La cacophonie passait tous se rendit dans le salon afin de discuter de chose et d'autre. Des petits « groupes de discussion » s'étaient formés ; d'un côté il y avait tous ceux qui se présentaient au comité des élèves, de l'autre il y avait Ino, Shikamaru, et Sasuke qui débattait dur les dernières technologies sorties et prévues cette année et au milieu il y avait Sakura.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, de part la maison gigantesque et somptueuse qui lui rappelait ces deux dernière années vécues chez son grand-père, mais aussi du fait qu'elle trouvait qu'elle faisait tâche dans le groupe. Elle éprouvait le sentiment d'être de nouveau seul et cela lui faisait peur. Ses yeux verts émeraude commençaient à faires apparaître des perles salées au coin de ceux-ci. L'ayant remarqué Mikoto décida d'agir. Elle n'attendit pas alors plus longtemps pour servir le thé et les gâteaux si gentiment préparés par ces demoiselles. En constatant que le « gouter » était servi, elle essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui avaient failli apparaître sur son visage. Bien entendu, Mikoto ne fut pas la seule remarquer le malaise de Sakura. En tout bon Uchiha qui se respecte, Sasuke avait perçu la détresse de Sakura.

La journée se termina tranquillement, pas pour Sasuke qui regretta amèrement que Naruto lui ai forcé la main pour qu'ils viennent chez lui. Il avait oublié que ce jour-là sa mère rentrait plus tôt, et que par conséquent elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter quelques histoires stupides sur lui bine évidemment. Devant l'entrée principale de la demeure Uchiha, une voiture luxueuse était garée. Celle-ci était venue cherchée Hinata et Neji. Ce dernier monta en premier dans la limousine noire (autant faire les choses en grand), Hinata proposa alors aux filles de les raccompagner, sachant que Shikamaru habitaient à une centaine de mètres et que Naruto restait avec Sasuke. Temari et Ino déclinèrent l'invitation, l'une parce qu'elle devait rejoindre son petit frère Gaara le plus rapidement possible, l'autre car elle habitait à côté de chez Shikamaru. Par contre Tenten et Sakura se précipitèrent pour monter dans la limousine, Hinata monta la dernière et ferma la portière derrière elle. Le trajet dura quinze minutes jusqu'à l'imposante maison des Hitora, Tenten descendit et salua tout le monde avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maison :

_ Sakura on te ramène chez toi ? Questionna Hinata se doutant de la réponse de son amie.

_ Non, tu pourrais me déposer à l'hôpital s'il te plaît ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Pas de problème, lui répondit chaleureusement Hinata.

Elle indiqua au chauffeur la direction à prendre. Neji se posait des questions ; pourquoi Sakura se rendait-elle à l'hôpital ? Comment se fait-il que Hinata semblait au courant de sa destination ? Alors que tout se bousculait dans sa tête, Hinata se jeta sur Sakura pour une séance intense d'amitié. Il regarda la scène surpris. Depuis quand sa cousine était aussi extravertie ? Depuis … jamais, enfin à sa connaissance.

Ils déposèrent Sakura à l'hôpital et rejoignirent alors la demeure principale des Hyuuga qui se trouvait en bordure de la ville.

Fin chapitre 4 : Après-midi entre amis.

Petit chapitre de transition avant l'élection du comité des élèves… En espérant que cela vous est plus, je vous dis à la prochaine.

Haru de la goldenpair.


	5. Une première mission

Naruto :

Enfin terminé ! Une bonne lecture à tous …

Chapitre 5 : Une première mission.

Deux semaines plus tard : Election du comité des élèves.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans l'amphithéâtre pour l'élection du comité des élèves du lycée Konoha. Les premiers élèves candidats pour le comité venaient de passer, parmi eux il y avait Neji, Tenten, et Karin. Les deux rivaux avaient réussi à capter l'attention du public, c'est-à-dire, le lycée. Karin présenta un projet irréaliste et paritaire.

Dans une salle à côté de l'amphithéâtre, un brun coiffé avec une queue de cheval, le faisant ressembler à un ananas se rongeait les ongles. Son regard d'habitude si blasé par « tout » était stressé, nerveux. Il regardait perpétuellement son portable, et s'énervait du fait qu'il ne se passait rien. Pas mal de candidats se questionnaient sur la présence de Shikamaru Nara dans la salle. Hinata et Temari, toutes les deux candidates se rapprochèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il commença alors son récit :

_ Il y a environ une semaine et demie, Naruto m'a demandé de l'aider dans sa campagne. J'étais d'abord pas très emballé, mais vous connaissez Naruto, il est capable de convaincre qui il veut quand il s'y met. Bref, je l'ai aidé. Et là, il n'est nulle part, alors qu'il passe bientôt. Raaahhh, s'énerva-t-il, je savais bien que je ne devais pas l'aider, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passer par la tête, bon sang !

Temari le regarda avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à notre génie qui lui jeta un regard noir. En réponse, elle lui assena une tape sur la tête façon Gibbs (Ncis, je sais tout le monde connait mais on ne sait jamais). Le téléphone de Shikamaru se mit à sonner. Il lut l'inscription sur le téléphone « Naruto ». il décrocha :

_ Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? dit-il las.

_ « Pour faire simple, je ne me suis pas réveillé », répondit-il.

Shikamaru entendit comme du verre se briser :

_ « Merde ! » Jura Naruto.

_ Bon, tu seras à l'heure ?

_ « Non je ne pense pas »

Cette fois-ci Shikamaru entendit une porte claquée :

_ « Prends ma place, et tu n'as qu'a dire de voter pour moi. Tu connais mon discours puisque tu étais là quand je l'ai écris »

La respiration de Naruto se faisait saccader preuve qu'il courrait pour arriver jusqu'au lycée :

_ « Bon je raccroche, je te fais confiance Shika »

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Shikamaru de répondre. L'air ahuri qu'il affichait fit exploser de rire Temari. Elle ne put continuer qu'on l'appelait pour passer et faire son discours :

_ Alors, que lui arrive-t-il ? Questionna Hinata de sa voix douce.

_ Il est en retard, et il veut que je fasse son discours à sa place, répondit-il toujours sous le choc.

Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir que Temari revint et que le candidat suivant fut appelé :

_ Candidat suivant : Naruto Uzumaki ! Appela la voix au travers du micro.

Hinata lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule et il monta les escaliers de l'estrade, croisant par la même occasion Temari qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Toute l'assemblée fut surprise de le voir. Au lieu d'un blond survolté, c'est un brun flemmard qui se présenta. Il commença alors à parler :

_ Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne suis pas Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il. « Encore heureux », pensa-t-il. Suite à contretemps, il ne peut être présent, il m'a alors demandé de parler en son nom, conclut-il.

Il déploya alors les arguments que lui et Naruto avaient mis en place pendant deux minutes, il finit par un «Votez Naruto Uzumaki ! » et quitta la scène déjà fatigué par la matinée. En redescendant, il croisa Hinata qui lui sourit.

La matinée se termina avec le dernier candidat et les votes de chaque élève. Chacun rejoignit le réfectoire, allèrent récupérer leur bentô ou autre pour la pause déjeuner. Comme à leur habitude depuis quelque temps, notre joyeuse bande se retrouva dans le parc bordant le lycée.

La journée se termina tranquillement et chacun pu rentrer chez soi avec des devoirs en plus pour les jours à venir. Le lendemain après une soirée tranquille pour tout le monde, les élèves du lycée Konoha se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans l'amphithéâtre pour connaître les résultats de l'élection du premier comité des élèves. Le proviseur s'avança jusqu'au pupitre qui lui permettrait d'annoncer les résultats. Une femme blonde à forte poitrine et du nom de Tsunade s'approcha et parla d'une voix forte :

_ Bonjour à tous ! Ce matin nous sommes de nouveau réuni pour connaître quels sont les représentants pour le comité des élèves (je vais avouer un truc, j'en ai plus que marre d'écrire le comité des élèves enfin…continuons). Nous commencerons par le président et finiront par les secrétaires. Bien, alors le premier président du comité des élèves du lycée Konoha est : Mademoiselle Temari No Sabaku.

La nouvelle présidente se leva de sa place et rejoignit l'estrade avec Tsunade.

_ Maintenant, passons au vice-président. Le premier vice-président du comité des élèves du lycée Konoha est : Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga.

La concernée n'en revenait pas, elle se leva sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sakura l'encouragea en la poussant. Elle rejoignit Temari qui lui fit un sourire resplendissant :

_ Continuons, le comptable du premier comité des élèves du lycée Konoha est Monsieur Shikamaru Nara, annonça Tsunade.

Là s'était l'incompréhension totale pour à peu près tout le monde sauf pour son voisin qui affichait un sourire montrant toutes ses dents blanches. Shikamaru tourna sa tête vers celui-ci :

_ Tu l'as fait exprès, dit-il. C'était un coup monté, c'est pour ça que Tsunade n'a rien dit quand je me suis présenté sur l'estrade. Et tu as fais ça pour quoi, quelques bols de ramens ?

_ Pas quelques, quatre mois de ramens gratuits, avoua-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai.

Shikamaru se tapa le front avec sa main et rejoignit la furie et Hinata sur l'estrade, en se jurant intérieurement que Naruto lui payerai ce coup foireux :

_ Les deux secrétaires du premier comité des élèves du lycée Konoha sont Monsieur Neji Hyuuga et…

Neji se leva et rejoignit les autres :

_ Mademoiselle Tenten Hitora.

Tenten se leva à son tour avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Elle venait de gagner son pari contre Neji :

_ A présent vous pouvez rejoindre votre classe et attendre le début de la nouvelle heure, conclut Tsunade.

Tout le monde se dispersa. Une photo fut prise pour la postérité. Toutes les filles souriaient sur la photo mais les deux garçons étaient moins enthousiastes. L'un pour s'être fait avoir et l'autre pour avoir perdu son pari.

Dans la salle de chimie, avec Mademoiselle Anko Mitarashi pour professeure, le bruit était à son comble. Anko cria et toute la classe se tut. Elle rejoignit son bureau qui servait de paillasse. Elle prit une feuille et commença à faire des binômes pour le cours d'aujourd'hui et ceux à venir. Naruto et Temari se retrouvèrent ensembles. Par contre Neji se retrouva avec Tayuya, il maudit intérieurement et très fort la prof de chimie. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Par la suite, Karin cria au scandale comme quoi elle n'était pas avec son « Sasuke adoré ». Lui par contre fut plus que soulagé de ne pas se retrouver avec ce pot de colle. Mais elle le mit ensuite avec Sakura, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas plus que cela. Cette fille était étrange, enfin pour lui. Un coup elle riait, la minute d'après elle pleurait, puis se mettait en colère. Ne savait-elle pas garder ou cacher ses émotions un minimum.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sous les regards meurtriers d'à peu près toutes les filles de la classe. Elle posa son sac à côté de la paillasse et posa le reste de ses affaires, c'est-à-dire, sa trousse, quelques feuilles, une règle et une calculatrice sur la table. Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement :

_ Hn, répondit-il.

Maintenant habituée à ce genre de réponse de la part de Sasuke, elle se concentra sur le travail qu'ils devaient effectuer en « binôme ». Difficile lorsque le travail devait être fait avec pour équipier un glaçon quine daignait répondre que par des « Hn ». Tellement plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait :

_ Sakura… Sakura, répéta la voix.

Elle releva la tête pour vois que Sasuke lui tendait un tube à essai rempli d'une solution bleue qu'elle ne réussit pas immédiatement à identifier.

_ Désolée, dit-elle avec une mine surprise.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage de Sasuke, ce que n'apprécia guère Sakura :

_ Quoi !? Ca ne t'arrive jamais d'être dans tes pensées, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

D'abord surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé, il se ressaisit ne laissant rien paraître à sa voisine :

_ Hn.

Il lui tendit le tube qu'elle prit d'une main pour ensuite verser l'autre solution prévue pour l'expérience :

_ Pff, qu'ai-je fais au bon dieu pour être entourée de glaçons pareil, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais qui n'échappa pas au brun.

Ils finirent les premiers leur TP. Avec les félicitations de la prof, ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle pour laisser continuer le reste de la classe. Sakura s'assit par terre à côté de la salle de classe, fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un livre d'une épaisseur raisonnable. Sasuke, quant à lui se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment afin de prendre quelques minutes l'air. En revenant vers la salle de chimie, il vit toujours Sakura assise sur le sol, mais endormie avec son livre sur les genoux. Il s'approcha et regarda quelle genre de lecture elle avait :

_ Les maladies génétiques : leurs symptômes, les dépistages et les traitements, Tome 2 (titre un peu « merdique », mais je n'ai pas d'autres idées), lit-il à voix haute.

La voix qui venait de parler la réveilla, elle regarda la personne à qui elle appartenait et soupira, qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ? Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et se releva :

_ Pourquoi lis-tu ce genre de livre ? Questionna Sasuke.

Elle dirigea son regard émeraude vers le regard onyx de Sasuke. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lire, où à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?

_ Parce que je veux devenir médecin, lui répondit-elle après mûre réflexion. Et toi, tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir qui lui réponde.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Moi je te vois bien en …, réfléchit-elle, humm…

Elle devait trouver un métier qui ne lui correspondrait pas du tout et qui le fasse réagir :

_ Je dirais sage femme !

Elle le regarda et vit son effarement, elle continua :

_ Non plutôt assistant social.

Voyant l'efficacité de ses propos, elle décida de le torturer encore un peu :

_ Ca y'est je sais : Humoriste ! Finalement je crois que tu devrais devenir clown ! Ca te correspond bien.

Elle n'arriva plus à se retenir et explosa de rire. N'aimant pas particulièrement qu'on se moque de lui, il se mit à bouder. Sakura le regarda et aperçu sa mine boudeuse et le trouva plus que trognon comme ça. Elle essuya les larmes de joie apparues au coin de son visage.

_ Je suis désolée mais s'était trop tentant.

Il continuait de bouder les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle leva l'une de ses mains pour l'amener jusqu'à la tête de Sasuke et de le décoiffer dans les règles. Réagissant à son geste, il essaya de repousser la main de Sakura qui le décoiffait mais en vain. Elle arrêta quand elle jugea que sa coiffure était totalement fichue. Elle sourit à pleine dent et Sasuke arrêta de bouder en se recoiffant. Ils ne purent continuer à profiter de ce moment tranquille que Naruto et Temari sortirent à leur tour. Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, mais ne purent continuer en raison de la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours et le début d'un autre.

Après un début de semaine plus que mouvementé, le reste de celle-ci fut calme. Temari décida de faire la première réunion du comité des élèves (CE) vendredi après les cours.

La fin de semaine arriva rapidement pour nos jeunes amis. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se retrouvèrent seuls devant la grille d'entrée. Ino devant aller retrouver ses parents pour une soirée organisée chez elle pour fêter la réussite de la collection été de cette année. Ils rentrèrent ensemble chez eux, enfin Naruto et Sasuke chez ce dernier et Sakura chez elle. Les garçons la raccompagnèrent, puis partir en direction du manoir Uchiha.

Dans la salle réservée au CE, le reste du groupe d'ami réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire comme première « mission ». Après avoir posé le problème, il régnait dans la salle un silence de mort, on pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler. Temari se lança alors :

_ Pourquoi ne pas organiser un voyage scolaire qui nous permettrait de nous rapprocher entre les différentes classes ? Proposa-t-elle.

_ Le voyage c'est un peu trop je crois, déclara Tenten.

_ Un bal ? Proposa cette fois-ci Temari. Avec un thème u peu spécial, ou différent de d'habitude…

_ Oui, ça serait pas mal, dit Hinata. Mais le problème maintenant est de savoir quoi faire pour ce bal ?

Chacun fit des propositions :

_ Bal masqué, costumé ?

_ Non trop classique.

_ Non le bal masqué serait très bien mais il faudrait ajouté quelques règles où évènements qui pimenterait tous cela, déclara Hinata.

_ Hina, t'es génial ! S'écrièrent Tenten et Temari en se jetant à son cou.

Pendant le reste de la réunion, ils cherchèrent ce qu'ils se feraient durant ce bal masqué un peu particulier. Vers dix neuf heures trente, ils terminèrent et ils étaient tous d'accord sur le déroulement de cet évènement. Ils rejoignirent chacun leur maison pour terminer leur soirée avec leurs devoirs et passer une bonne nuit dans leurs lits bien douillets.

Fin chapitre 5 : Une première mission.

Et voilà chapitre 5 bouclé, en espérant que cela vous ai plu, au prochain chapitre…

Haru de la goldenpair.


	6. Rester soimême

Long way to go :

Ca y'est fini !!!! Enfin !!!! Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 6 : Rester soi-même.

Elle regardait de ses yeux émeraudes, l'immense aquarium où des centaines de poissons tous différents nageaient. Elle était toujours aussi fascinée par cet énorme bocal rempli au fond du restaurant. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires du restaurant afin d'enfiler sa tenue.

Depuis environ trois semaines, Sakura travaillait dans ce restaurant luxueux afin de se faire de l'argent de poche. Elle ne travaillait qu'un midi et deux soirs par semaine, le mercredi midi après les cours et le samedi et dimanche soir. Elle était un peu fatiguée le lundi matin pour les cours mais heureusement pour elle sa classe ne commençait qu'à dix heures ce jour-là.

Lorsque le restaurant lui téléphona pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait décroché le poste, elle avait sauté de joie, mais au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que quelqu'un avait dû intervenir en sa faveur. Elle pensait bien évidemment à son grand-père qui ressemblait à un mélange du père d'Hinata et de Sasuke dans ses mauvais jours, elle pensait aussi que Shikamaru devait y être pour quelque chose ou même Hinata. Parfois elle se demandait si toutes les familles ne se connaissaient pas avant que leurs enfants ne se côtoient. Enfin, ce qui importait pour le moment était d'enfilé sa tenue et de se préparer mentalement au travail qu'elle allait effectuer.

Elle allait commencer son services quand son responsable c'est-à-dire le chef de salle l'interpella :

_ Haruno-san !

_ Oui Okasaki-san (si quelqu'un sait si il y une référence quelconque dîtes le moi ça me trotte dans la tête et j'arrive pas à trouver^^), dit-elle en se retournant vers son supérieur.

_ Suite au départ de Mégumi-san, nous avons engagés quelqu'un. Haruno-san j'aimerais que tu lui dises tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le service, les clients, la caisse, etc.

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Bien Sabaku-san, je vous présente Haruno…

_ Kyaaah ! s'exclama Sakura. Temari !

_ Sakura !!

Elles se jetèrent bien évidemment dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le chef de salle ébahi resta immobile face à cette jovialité de la part de ses deux employées :

_ Je crois comprendre que vous vous connaissez, donc Haruno-san je vous laisse lui expliquer, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

_ Je pensais que tu cherchais du boulot dans un supermarché ou dans une grande surface, dit Sakura.

_ Je sais mais j'ai atterrit là, c'est pas plus mal, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

_ Ne crois pas que je vais te faire des faveurs parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, tu vas en baver moi je te le dis, prévient-elle avec une flamme dans les yeux des plus inquiétantes. Allez c'est parti ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle fit donc un rapide mais clair résumé de ce qu'elle devait faire et Temari se mit rapidement au travail. La salle se remplissait à l'approcha d'une heure et demi. Tous les serveurs, cuisiniers, plongeurs et le chef de salle étaient débordés. Dans tous ce méli mélo, Sakura et Temari faisait une équipe hors paire ce qui facilitait le travail d'Okasaki-san qui ne savait plus où regarder. Ce dernier accueillit de nouveaux clients ou plutôt clientes dans le cas présent, il les installa à une table libre et demanda à Sakura d'aller prendre leurs commandes dans cinq minutes.

Les cinq minutes passées, elle se dirigea vers la table que lui avait annoncée son supérieur. Elle n'eût pas le temps de prononcer un mot que quelqu'un s'écria :

_ TOI !

Sakura releva la tête et s'aperçu que les personnes qu'elles devaient servir n'était autre que Karin et sa bande. Elle soupira :

_ Que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda Sakura faisant abstraction de l'identité de ses clients.

_ Ne m'ignore pas !

_ Je ne t'ignore pas, je souhaiterais simplement connaître ce que tu désire manger ou boire, déclara Sakura d'une voix neutre. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

_ Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublier, tu vis toute seule dans un appartement miteux, la nargua-t-elle. Tu devrais retourner dans ta campagne natale, cela nous fera de l'air.

_ Avez-vous choisi ? Redemanda Sakura toujours stoïque face aux invectives de Karin.

Monsieur Okasaki regardait la scène de loin et se demandait pourquoi Sakura mettait autant de temps pour une simple commande. Il alla alors rejoindre sa serveuse pour connaître la situation :

_ Il y a un problème Haruno-san ?

Elle ne put répondre que Karin intervint :

_ En effet, votre serveuse est une incapable, vociféra cette dernière. J'exige qu'elle soit renvoyée.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, de même que les tables voisines qui avaient suivi l'échange depuis le début. Outrée, une cliente du restaurant aux longs cheveux bruns, des yeux de la même couleur et portant une sublime robe crème lui allant à la perfection se leva, surprenant par la même occasion son compagnon sûrement son mari :

_ C'est intolérable, cette jeune fille n'a fait qu'injuriée votre employée alors qu'elle faisait correctement son travail.

Les tables avoisinantes acquiescèrent afin de confirmer les dires de la ravissante femme. Karin et sa bande se fit toute petite. Okasaki mécontent, fronça les sourcils et parla aussi calmement que possible :

_ Mesdemoiselles, je vous prierais de quitter ce restaurant.

Elles se levèrent sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres clients, Karin exprima son mécontentement au chef de salle :

_ J'en parlerais à mon père, dit-elle.

_ Faîtes donc, lui répondit monsieur Okasaki.

Après leur départ, Sakura se tourna vers son responsable et le remercia. Elle en fit de même auprès de la cliente qui avait pris sa défense :

_ Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider Sakura-san, dit la cliente.

Après « l'altercation » entre Sakura et Karin, Temari s'était rapprochée pour savoir comment se sentait son amie. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle vit Sakura complètement ahurie. Temari regarda la personne qui l'avait défendu. Elle sourit à Temari qui lui rendit :

_ Je crois qu'elle a du mal à analyser, se moqua-t-elle.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression, lui répondit la brune.

Monsieur Okasaki regarda ses employées et la cliente :

_ Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette ville que vous ne connaissez pas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Apparemment non, plaisanta Temari. Allez Sakura, on y retourne.

Sakura tourna sa tête vers elle, toujours perdue :

_ Madame Uchiha, Monsieur Uchiha, salua Temari. Excusez-là, je crois que les révisions pour les examens lui ont grillées le cerveau.

Se souvenant enfin, elle salua elle aussi les parents de Sasuke et continua son service.

Le lendemain, elles reprirent normalement les cours ; enfin presque, Karin ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Sakura qui l'ignorait ce qui fit enrager encore plus Karin.

A la fin de la journée, les premières sept rangèrent leurs affaires dans la précipitation ou tranquillement, ce qui fut le cas de Temari, Neji, Sasuke et Sakura ; Naruto lui avait déjà rangé les siennes à une vitesse fulgurante. Temari rappela à Neji la réunion du CE lorsqu'un affreux cri retentit :

_ Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnnn !! S'écria Karin toujours suivies des autres pots de peinture.

Le concerné ne leva même pas un sourcil, ayant maintenant l'habitude qu'elle lui cour après et crie son prénom à tout bout de champs :

_ Sasuke-kun ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à cause de Sakura, se plaignit-t-elle avec un air à faire peur un chiot. A cause d'elle je me suis fait virer de mon restaurant préféré alors que s'était de sa faute…

Temari allait lui refaire le portrait mais Sakura la retint par le bras pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'en valait pas la peine :

_ Pour qui tu te prends le malabar ? S'exclama Kin.

_ Je n'aime pas voir Temari se battre, en quoi cela vous dérange, je vous évite des frais d'hospitalisation, mais les coups vous donneront peut-être un cerveau, réfléchit Sakura.

_ Vaut mieux pas, imagine l'horreur, déclara Temari.

Sakura fit mine de réfléchir de nouveau et frissonna :

_ T'as raison, je ne préfère pas. Bien les garçons, à demain, salua Sakura en les laissant avec les furies.

Temari fit de même et rejoignit son amie dans le couloir. Du côté des garçons, Karin recommença son cinéma :

_ Je sais parfaitement ce qui c'est passé Karin, on me l'a raconté, déclara Sasuke.

_ Hein ?! C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

_ Non, c'est mon père, d'ailleurs ma mère ne souhaite absolument plus te voir de toute sa vie, annonça-t-il sèchement.

Les garçons quittèrent la salle de classe, Neji se dirigea vers la salle réservée au CE, Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent chez ce dernier afin de révisé les futurs examens. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Ino et Sakura qui se séparaient devant la grille du lycée en se disant au revoir. Naruto courut auprès de Sakura. Sasuke les rejoint une minute plus tard avec comme toujours sur son visage son expression froide :

_ Dis Sasuke, Sakura peux venir réviser avec nous, se sera plus drôle ? Questionna Naruto.

Sasuke soupira, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et puis comme ça Naruto le laissera tranquille et discutera avec Sakura. Il accepta et se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Uchiha.

Pendant ce temps du côté du CE, la discussion battait son plein, cherchant des idées pour le bal qui aurait lieu après les examens trimestriels. Tenten et Temari donnèrent des idées plus que farfelues, Neji et Shikamaru ne disait quasiment rien et Hinata tentait de tempéré les deux caractères explosifs des ses deux amies :

_ STOP !!! Fit Hinata ne supportant plus les cris et les bagarres.

Tous se retournèrent vers celle-ci abasourdi qu'elle tant de voix et d'autorité. Les deux filles se calmèrent et sourirent, attendant qu'Hinata se mettent à parler :

_ Bien, dit-elle en soufflant. Pourquoi ne pas partir sur une idée simple et ensuite y rajouter une règle ou différentes attractions.

_ Comme un bal costumé ou à thème ? Demanda Tenten.

_ Oui pourquoi pas.

Ils discutèrent alors pendant encore une bonne heure et se décidèrent finalement d'organiser un bal sur le thème Princes et Princesses. Tout le monde devait venir accompagnée par quelqu'un du lycée ou quelqu'un de l'extérieur et être « déguisés » en prince et princesse d'hier ou d'aujourd'hui. Le bal aurait lieu dans trois semaines et demie, après les examens trimestriels.

La réunion terminée, chacun alla rejoindre son domicile. Temari et Shikamaru se chamaillaient et Hinata tentait de les calmer sans résultat. Neji regardait Tenten du coin de l'œil, elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné son gage et ça le faisait cogiter :

_ Hinata, rentres sans moi, je rentrerais à pied, déclara Neji.

_ Très bien, répondit celle c, comprenant qu'il devait parler avec Tenten.

Elle quitta la salle du CE en compagnie de Shikamaru et Temari qui continuait de se lancer des pics dans le couloir.

Dans la salle, Neji observait Tenten attendait que celle-ci daigne dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Depuis son anniversaire, Tenten se posait beaucoup de questions, sur sa vie, sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se demandait la raison qui la poussait à vouloir absolument vaincre Neji. Au-delà du fait qu'elle ne le supportait pas. Elle détestait son visage confiant et hautain. Elle détestait aussi ses yeux nacrés qui voient au-delà de la façade. Elle le haïssait lui et son intelligence innée, son génie. Elle continuait de réfléchir ne s'étant toujours pas aperçu de la présence de ce dernier dans la pièce, de même que celui-ci la fixait intensément depuis quelques instants. La question qu'elle se posait maintenant était pourquoi voulait-elle être la meilleure ? Elle continua sa réflexion puis se souvient de ce qui l'avait poussé à être toujours la première dans toutes les disciplines : ses parents, sa famille. Mais elle était transparente aux yeux de ceux-ci depuis la naissance de ses petits frères. Elle s'était alors dit que si elle avait d'excellentes notes, ils se soucieraient un temps soit peu d'elle. Mais non rien, il y'en avait toujours que pour « eux ». Alors pour oublier sa solitude, se sentiment d'abandon et de transparence, elle s'était inscrite à une multitude d'options, elle faisait du bénévolat. Elle préférait passer son temps au lycée avec ses amis que de rentrer chez elle. Elle était fatiguée de vivre de cette façon, elle était fatiguée mentalement et physiquement. Tout cet acharnement est quasi inutile, elle n'arrive pas à battre Neji et ses parents se fichent complètement de ce qu'elle peut faire.

Neji la fixait toujours et attendit en silence qu'elle finisse son combat intérieur. Il l'observa plus attentivement, ses macarons parfaitement attachés dont plusieurs mèches s'échappaient au niveau de sa frange. Son visage gardait encore quelques rondeurs enfantines. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses formes plutôt généreuses. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il se mit à rougir (je n'ai pas pu résister) détourna le regard de Tenten. Après avoir retrouvé « son calme », il continua son observation. Ses yeux. Une couleur banale pour la plupart des gens, un marron clair tendre. Ils reflètent toujours la joie, la gaîté, le défi, la fierté. Alors qu'en cette fin de journée ou même le jour de son anniversaire, il voit un regard abattu, perdu, en colère.

Il décida de briser le silence, lui qui d'habitude préfère le silence au bruit, ne pouvait plus aujourd'hui :

_ Tenten ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise de le voir encore là :

_ Que fais-tu encore ici ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle n'appréciait guère qu'on l'observe lorsqu'elle réfléchissait et qu'elle n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. Neji dardait toujours son regard blanc sur elle, et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle se sentait faible et vulnérable lorsqu'il faisait ça :

_ J'aimerais connaître mon gage, déclara-t-il. Il me semble que j'ai perdu le pari puisque tu as été élu au même poste que moi donc j'aimerais savoir quel est mon gage ?

Elle avait totalement oublié le pari qu'elle avait fait avec le brun le jour de son anniversaire et elle avait aussi oublié qu'elle avait gagné et qu'elle devait lui donner un gage :

_ Euh…

Debout devant la grande table de la salle, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui faire faire :

_ C'est bon oublis ce pari, dit-elle.

Tenten s'approcha de Neji et lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire :

_ Ca m'en coute de le dire, mais ami ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle le faisait plus pour le groupe car elle ne pouvait pas le supporter mais au fond elle le faisait aussi un peu pour elle.

Il se saisit de la de Tenten, mais au lieu de simplement la serrer, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa :

_ « Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! pensa-t-elle. Je le hais, je le déteste !! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Pourquoi je réponds alors ! »

Il relâcha son étreinte, et plongea ses perles dans son regard chocolat complètement perdu et abasourdi :

_ Tenten, souffla-t-il. Tu sais que tu n'es pas toute seule, on est là, je suis là. Confies toi aux filles ou à moi mais s'il te plaît restes la Tenten que tout le monde aime, que…

Il ne fit pas sa phrase, les yeux larmoyants de Tenten l'en empêchèrent. Elle se blottit contre le torse de Neji et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, mouillant au passage la chemise blanche de ce dernier. Neji plaça une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, et les caressa tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes afin de calmer les pleurs de Tenten. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Tenten s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais était toujours dans les bras forts de Neji :

_ Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha à son tour du visage de Neji et ce fut elle qui cette fois-ci l'embrassa sous la surprise de ce dernier mais il ne s'en plaint pas plus que cela. Après un long et langoureux baiser, ils reprirent leur respiration. Tenten soupira :

_ Je te déteste, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

_ Moi aussi, dit-il à son tour.

Fin chapitre 6 : Rester soi-même.

J'espère que cela vous a plus… un chapitre riche en Tenten/Neji, je sais… Mais je suis sadique donc…XD non pas vraiment en faite^^. Laissez moi vos impressions positives ou négatives (je préfère quand même les positives =P). Au prochain chapitre…

Haru de la goldenpair.


	7. Les exams

Long way to go.

Euh…

Chapitre 7 : Les exams.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient défini le thème du bal. Après avoir fignolé l'organisation de ce dernier. La date des examens et celle du bal furent affichées côte à côte.

Lors de la première pause, Neji et Sasuke furent littéralement envahis par leurs groupies. Le reste du groupe les regardaient amusés et les laissèrent à leur triste sort, le temps d'une pause.

La pause de midi arriva à son tour, très voire, trop lentement pours certains. En particuliers pour nos deux ice-man préférés qui durent subir les regards plus qu'horripilant de Karin et sa bande. Ils se rejoignirent tous la cour du lycée pour déjeuner. Neji et Sasuke avaient réussi non sans mal à se libérer de toutes leurs fans et se présentèrent au reste du groupe avec des intentions meurtrières ce qui n'intimida personne. Ils s'assirent donc boudeurs. Neji s'installa entre sa cousine et Tenten alors que Sasuke se mit entre Sakura et Naruto. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, ils virent Sakura décoiffer l'Uchiha. Celui-ci tenta de l'en empêcher mais c'était peine perdue ; malgré ses bras fins, Sakura possédait une sacré force et une agilité qui lui permettaient de repousser les défenses de Sasuke. Après ce léger décoiffage, tous se mirent à rire sauf Sasuke qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent au prix d'un gros effort de leurs parts.

La suite de la pause se passa tranquillement, non sans quelques âneries de la part de Naruto :

_ Au fait, commença le blond, avec qui vous allez au bal ?

Tous se regardèrent. Naruto venait de poser une question épineuse. Avec qui allaient-ils aller au bal des Princes et Princesses ?

_ Avec Sai, répondit Ino.

Les filles tournèrent leur attention vers elle :

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria Sakura en explosant les tympans de ses deux voisins. Depuis quand…

Ce fut alors le début de l'interrogatoire d'Ino Yamanaka qui regretta amèrement de l'avoir dit. Franchement qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle savait qu'elle serait leur réaction en particulier Sakura. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement qu'ils le sachent. Pout mettre fin à toutes ces questions incessantes, ino posa l'ultime et question :

_ Et vous avec qui vous y allez ?

Ils s'interrogèrent tous du regard, enfin presque :

_ Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas avec quelqu'un du groupe ? Proposa la blonde aux yeux turquoise.

_ Si cela ne pose de problème à personne, y'a pas de souci, répondit Temari.

_ De même, dirent le Hyuuga, Sakura et Tenten.

_ Ok pour moi, dirent à leur Naruto et Shikamaru.

_ Moi ça m'arrangerait, répondit Sasuke, j'en ai marre de toutes ces furies.

_ C'est clair, renchérit Neji.

Ino sortit alors une feuille et la déchira en plusieurs morceaux et inscrit les cinq prénoms des garçons. Elle demanda à Temari de tirer la première :

_ Shikamaru, lut-elle en soupirant. Fais chier, murmura-t-elle plus bas.

Cela ne ravi pas non plus notre flemmard qui devrait la supporter durant une soirée entière. Malgré tous, il ne se voyait pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut ensuite à Tenten de choisir ;

_ Neji, lut-elle à haute voix quelque peu soulagé.

Il est que depuis une semaine, ils avaient omis tous les deux de dire s'être embrassés dans la salle du CE et d'avertir leurs amis qu'ils sortaient à présent ensemble. Mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Ils profitaient du calme avant la tempête, surtout après avoir vu les réactions auprès d'ino.

Après Tenten, Sakura choisit à son tour un petit bout de papier. Les deux cavaliers restant ne la gênait pas (les autres non plus mais bon,…), même si elle souhaitait que Naruto et Hinata y aillent ensembles. Elle pria très fort pour tirer le nom de Sasuke. Elle déplia le bout de papier et y reconnu l'écriture fine et élégante d'Ino, ainsi que le prénom de Sasuke. Elle le montra aux autres. Hinata le vit et failli tomber à la renverse, elle fut rattraper in-extremis par Naruto. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la Hyuuga ne s'évanouisse.

Depuis l'élection du CE et le retour de Sakura, Hinata avait perdu une bonne partie de sa timidité maladive et avait gagné en confiance. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux côtés du blond qui faisait battre son cœur depuis maintenant deux ans, elle perdait encore tous ces moyens. Suite à quelques petites claques de la part de Sakura, Hinata reprit ses esprits et ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux de couleurs nacre hors du pays des songes :

_ Allez, on se remet de ses émotions et on se lève, les cours de l'après midi vont commencer, annonça ino en regardant sa montre de grand bijoutier.

La journée se termina, ainsi que la semaine, puis une autre semaine s'acheva, bien trop vite au goût de nos jeunes étudiants qui virent arriver la semaine des « exams » s'approcher très rapidement. L'organisation du bal avançait tranquillement, le gros du travail serait durant la semaine de vacances après les examens.

Le week-end avant ces derniers, nos jeunes amis se retrouvèrent au manoir Hyuuga pour une petite réunion révision de dernière minute ainsi que pour revoir le planning du bal.

Donc en ce dimanche de beau temps, il y avait Sakura qui stressait à mort, Naruto aussi, emporté par l'angoisse de Sakura, Neji et Tenten qui se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux avaient raison sur un problème de maths. Shikamaru et Temari se disputaient sur la fainéantise du brun et l'hyperactivité de la blonde, ino lisait tranquillement un magasine de mode. Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et Hinata se demandait si elle allait retrouver son salon en un seul morceau. Voyant que Temari, Neji et Tenten en venaient aux mains, Hinata se décida d'intervenir. Elle posa le plateau de victuailles et de boissons sur la table du salon et s'écria :

_ STOP !!!

Tous se turent et se retournèrent vers la belle brune. Pas encore tout à fait habituée à être le centre d'attention, elle rosit légèrement :

_ Bien, c'est beaucoup mieux. Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé. On travail ET ensemble ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous :

_ On commence par quoi ? Demanda ino.

_ Les maths, c'est une des matières importantes, déclara Naruto.

_ Cela dépend de ce que tu souhaites faire plus tard, dit Sakura qui semblait avoir retrouvée son état normal.

_ Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Neji, mais cela reste quand même une matière importantes dans presque tous les programmes, argumenta-t-il.

_ En effet, je m'avoue vaincue, plaisanta-t-elle. Allons-y pour les maths ! (Perso, je ne peux plus voir un exo de maths en peinture ! XD)

_ On commence par un exercice du livre et si quelqu'un a des difficultés sur une question ou l'exo, on pourra l'aider, ok ? Proposa Tenten.

Personne ne répondit et tous se mirent à la résolution du problème de mathématiques qui se posait devant eux. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils avaient tous fini et vérifièrent si leurs réponses étaient correctes. Puisque tous avaient réussi l'exercice, ils en changèrent, et continuèrent ainsi durant toute l'après midi, avec de temps à autre, quelques conflits sur une virgule, une date, un composant ou une formule.

Lundi : 1er jour des examens : Japonais et Histoire

Tous les élèves avaient la peur aux ventres à part bien évidemment les génies et les « je m'en foutistes ». De plus, étant dans un nouveau lycée, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre quant à la difficulté des épreuves. Les cinq filles et Naruto attendaient le reste des garçons pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances, ce qu'ils avaient révisé, où ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris :

_ Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! Les thons et le crétin de service, intervint Karin en s'immiscent dans la conversation. Et bien on ne sait plus quoi répondre quand Sasuke-chou et Neji-chou ne pas là, hein ?

Ils l'ignorèrent royalement, ce qui accentua la rage de Karin :

_Hé je vous pales ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Ah Karin, on ne t'avait pas vu, déclara Tenten avec un sourire hypocrite, bonjour, comment tu vas ?

Karin et ses suivantes partirent en fulminant, le petit groupe explosa de rire. Les derniers garçons firent leur apparition :

_ Oh mais regardez qui vient d'arriver, fit Tenten avec une voix de crécelle, c'est Sasuke-chou et Neji-chou !

Les filles et Naruto explosèrent de rire une nouvelle fois sous les regards d'incompréhension des garçons et étonnés du reste du lycée. Un professeur annonça le début des examens et afficha la nouvelle répartition des élèves.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata et Neji se retrouvèrent ensemble, de même pour Temari et Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke et ino. Durant le trajet jusqu'à leur salle de classe Hinata et Sakura regardaient Neji et Tenten se chamailler. Rien d'anormal dans tout ça, sauf pour les yeux scrutateurs d'Hinata et l'esprit de déduction de Sakura. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait remarqué le changement « d'humeur » de son cousin, comme si le monde était devenu tout d'un coup merveilleux. Elle continuait d'observer Neji et Tenten qui continuait de se chamailler. Un instant, ils ne battaient comme avant, comme des rivaux ou comme des amis, ils se chamaillaient comme… UN COUPLE ! :

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama soudainement Hinata.

Sakura avait la même expression comme si elles avaient fait les mêmes déductions. Le supposé « couple » se retourna vers leur deux amies après l'exclamation d'Hinata :

_ Tu viens de penser à la même que moi je crois, dit Sakura.

_ Non ce n'est pas possible, fit Hinata complètement abasourdie.

_ Apparemment si, certifia la rose.

_ Mais…

_ Que se passe-t-il, vous deux ? Demanda Tenten.

Hinata et Sakura se concertèrent en un regard :

_ Rien, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Tenten les regarda soupçonneuse :

_ Vous êtes sures ? Insista-t-elle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, continua Sakura. Allez ! C'est parti pour le début des examens ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle un peu trop au gout de ses amis.

Vendredi : 5ème Jour des examens, dernière épreuve : Mathématiques.

Sakura attendait patiemment la fin de l'épreuve pour pouvoir quitter la salle. Elle se remit une énième fois à relire sa copie pour s'assurer de la justesse de ses réponses. Après avoir revu sa copie, elle réfléchit si elle n'avait rien oublié dans sa valise pour la semaine de vacances qui allait arriver. Elle regarda l'horloge pour vérifier elle disposait avant que la voiture que son grand-père a mis à sa disposition ne vienne la chercher. Deux heures trente de répit plus les deux heures que durent le trajet et le tout en voiture ! Aurait-il oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans ?! Elle fulmina contre son grand-père et contre la foutue horloge dont elle avait l'impression, avançait au ralenti.

Le surveillant de l'épreuve annonça que les élèves qui le désiraient pouvaient partir. Sakura regroupa ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac. Elle déposa sa copie sur le bureau du surveillant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle tourna la tête vers la classe et vit qu'Hinata et Tenten lui firent un petit signe de la main qu'elle leur rendit par un clin d'œil.

Arrivée à son petit appartement, elle jeta son sac par terre et s'affala sur le canapé. Elle ne resta que quelques secondes allongée. Elle alla dans sa chambre et la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se changea, elle troqua son uniforme contre un jean, une chemise blanche et des ballerines noires. Elle avait deux heures avant l'arrivée de la voiture. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc où ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Tenten. En parlant d'elle, la petite cachotière aura des comptes à rendre après les vacances. Hinata et elle allaient veiller au grain.

Elle se baladait tranquillement depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle flânait sous le soleil et ne pensait à rien. Elle observait le paysage verdoyant et fleuri, ainsi que les passants qui comme elle, se promenaient. Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche. Elle remarqua une personne allongée sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés. Elle enleva ses ballerines pour marcher sur l'herbe et ainsi profiter de sa fraicheur sous ses doigts de pieds. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui « sauta dessus » en criant un « BOUH ». Il sursauta et se releva brusquement en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer :

_ Oh, ce n'est pas drôle, tu n'as pas crié, dit Sakura boudeuse et déçue de ne pas avoir réussi son coup. Sasuke, tu es sur que tu es humain ?

_ Moi, je me demande surtout où se trouve l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, répondit-il tac au tac.

_ Roo, tu n'as pas d'humour, t'es pas marrant, dit-elle avec une mine encore plus boudeuse tout à fait charmante selon le brun soit dit en passant.

_ Parce que tu trouves ça drôle toi ?

Elle lui sourit à pleine pour lui faire comprendre que oui :

_ Alors je vais te faire payer cette blague vaseuse, moi !

Sakura vit la lueur démente dans le regard de Sasuke et jugea préférable de déguerpir vite fait de là où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'il l'avait rattrapés et la tenait fermement par la taille. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais la prise de Sasuke était trop forte pour elle. Elle riait aux éclats et continuait d'essayait d'échapper à l'emprise du brun mais en vain. C'est sans prévenir qu'il l'attrapa par les jambes et la porta comme mariée sauf que la destination était moins alléchante. S'en apercevant, Sakura s'accrocha au cou de Sasuke qui fut surpris de sa réaction, agréablement surpris. Il continua de marcher :

_ Non Sasuke, pas le lac, s'il te plaît, pas le lac ! Supplia Sakura toujours accrochée à Sasuke.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua son chemin :

_ D'accord, je m'excuse, je m'excuse…

Il se stoppa et tourna son regard vers Sakura. Le regard intense que lui lançait Sasuke fit chavirer Sakura. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça, avec seulement un regard. Quand elle pensait qu'à la rentrée ces mêmes yeux lui faisaient froids dans le dos. Elle ria intérieurement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Sasuke et accroché au cou de ce dernier. Ce constat fait, elle détourna son regard du brun :

_ Euh, est-ce que tu peux me poser par terre, maintenant ? Demanda la rose les joues légèrement rosies.

S'apercevant de sa gêne, il la redéposa à terre et elle relâcha son cou. Tous deux furent gênés parla situation. Heureusement ou malheureusement, une tornade blonde arriva vers eux :

_ Hey, Sas'ke ! T'étais où ?! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Déblatéra-t-il à une vitesse folle.

Il s'aperçu alors de la présence de Sakura :

_ Ah Sakura-chan ! Tu es arrivée quand ?!...

_ S'il te plait Naruto, arrêtes, tu me donnes mal à la tête, déclara le brun un main devant les yeux.

_ Voilà ta boisson, dit le blond en agitant une cannette devant ses yeux. Tu en veux une Sakura-chan ?

_ Non merci, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sakura s'assit par terre pour profiter de l'herbe fraîche. Les deux garçons suivirent son exemple et s'assirent à leur tour. Les minutes passaient et aucun ne semblaient vouloir parler. Sakura décida de le briser en demandant au brun et au blond ce qu'ils comptaient faire durant les vacances. S'enchaîna alors une discussion longue entre Naruto et Sakura avec de temps à autre une intervention de Sasuke. Ils parlèrent de tous ; des vacances, des examens, de la météo, des sorties cinéma, de musique, de sport…

Le temps passa rapidement, ce que ne se rendit pas compte Sakura, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'un certain âge, grand dans la force de l'âge et les cheveux grisonnants, se présenta devant eux. Il signala sa présence. Sakura sursauta en reconnaissant le vieil homme et regarda sa montre. Elle avait dix minutes de retard !! Un instant, que faisait son grand-père ici ?! Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il viendrait la chercher. Elle s'excusa auprès de ce dernier. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis et leur fit un regard d'excuse pour leur dire qu'elle devait y aller. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons et leur fit une bise à chacun sur la joue et leur souhaita de bonnes vacances, puis elle partit rejoindre son grand-père qui l'attendait.

Sasuke fut surpris du geste de la rose, mais se ressaisit rapidement pour ne pas montrer son malaise Uchiha oblige. Il s'était beaucoup rapprocher de la fleur ces derniers temps, enfin elle passait son plutôt son temps à le taquiner avec Naruto qu'autre chose. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas, ce dont s'était rendu compte un blond turbulent aux yeux bleu qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Il se dit alors qu'il allait réfléchir à ces changements dans son « comportement » durant les vacances.

Fin du chapitre 7 : Les exams.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions si vous voulez je vous force pas (mais peut être qu'avec une arme sur la tête ça marcherait… désolée j'ai pété un câble XD). A la prochaine pour de folles aventures !!! Hiiiihaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! (Note pour moi-même, arrêter de boire des jus de fruits !! XD)

Haru de la goldenpair.


	8. Un conte de fée

Hiii, ça faisait longtemps, allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^........

Long Way To Go :

Chapitre 8 : Un conte de fée (partie 1).

Le retour des vacances, la rentrée. Une bénédiction pour certains, le retour du cauchemar pour d'autres. Mais en cette rentrée, l'angoisse était peinte sur la plupart des visages du lycée. Les résultats des examens allaient être affichés.

Sakura qui avait croisé sur son chemin Neji et Hinata, alla voir les résultats avec eux :

_ Bon, j'espère ne pas m'être plantée en Maths, la catastrophe sinon, pria Sakura.

Ils réussirent à atteindre les feuilles sous quelques regards admiratifs qui les laissaient passer :

RESULTATS DES EXAMENS :

1ère: HARUNO Sakura: 98%

Sakura fit les yeux ronds devant sa note :

3èmes: HYUUGA Neji et HITORA Tenten: 93%

A la vue de ces deux prénoms Sakura et Hinata échangèrent un regard complice :

6ème: UCHIHA Sasuke: 91%

Résultat normal pour l'Uchiha :

7ème: NARA Shikamaru: 90%

Ils en connaissaient une qui n'allait pas être contente d'avoir été battu par le plus grand flemmard et macho de la ville, en parlant de cette dernière :

10ème: NO SABAKU Temari: 88%

Hinata vit alors ses résultats :

_12ème: HYUUGA Hinata: 87%

Satisfaite de sa note, elle continua la lecture :

_ 20ème: UZUMAKI Naruto: 78%

Lorsqu'Hinata prononça la note de Naruto, les autres élèves entendirent un « Waouh » derrière eux. La plupart s'étonnèrent de ces résultats en particulier une bande qui ne pouvait croire que le blond soit plus intelligent qu'elles :

_ 35ème: YAMANAKA Ino: 66%

Après ça, ils rejoignirent les autres, chacun commentant leur résultat ou pas. Sakura ne revenait toujours pas d'avoir obtenu la première place. Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même ne disait rien. Shikamaru tentait mais en vain de faire un petit somme avant le début des cours, mais Temari semblait être contre cette idée et le fait qu'il l'a battu lors des examens. Ino lisait tranquillement le nouveau Vogue©. Naruto sautillait de partout sous le regard amusé d'Hinata. Tenten et Neji discutait tranquillement, normalement. Ils rentrèrent en cours à la sonnerie et ne quittèrent les salles de cours que pour les récréations et le déjeuner. Durant toute cette journée, Sakura et Hinata discutèrent des cas Tenten et Neji.

Flash Back : Cours de japonais.

Assises l'une à côté de l'autre, elles se racontaient leurs vacances, mais le sujet dériva vite sur Neji et Tenten. Étant aux premières loges pour les réactions de son cousin, Hinata raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à la demeure Hyuuga :

_ J'étais tranquillement allongée dans le canapé du salon entrain de livre un livre lorsque Neji débarque stressé en me demandant si je ne savais pas où se trouvait son portable et ses clés.

Sakura était étonnée, elle connaissait Neji depuis peu, mais cette attitude ne lui correspondait pas :

_ Soupçonneuse, continua Hinata, j'appelle Tenten pour vérifier nos théories. Elle décrocha et me dit qu'elle est pressée, qu'elle doit faire quelque chose et qu'elle risquait d'être en retard. Elle raccroche. Neji est toujours est toujours entrain de chercher ses clés et son portable. Il les retrouve et s'en va rapidement.

_ Donc si je te suis bien, ce jour-là ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble, conclu Sakura.

_ Oui c'est que j'ai supposé mais pour le vérifier et en être sur j'ai demandé à Hanabi d'appeler Neji pour un motif quelconque. Trente secondes plus tard j'appelle Tenten en numéro masqué à Tenten. Heureusement que Tenten est toujours sur sonnerie. Bref, Hanabi a entendu la sonnerie du portable de Tenten et j'ai raccroché pour ne pas me faire griller.

_ Tu penses que Tenten aurait fait le lien ? Questionna Sakura.

_ Tenten peut-être pas, mais Neji surement.

_ Bon pour le moment, il faut qu'on en parle à Temari et Ino, ensuite on cuisine les deux amoureux, déclara Sakura un regard quelque peu dément qui contamina rapidement Hinata.

Fin Flash Back.

La réunion « secrète » se fit sur internet. Temari s'insurgea contre Neji car il avait ensorcelé sa Tenten adorée. Ino fut toute excitée à l'idée de ce nouveau couple. Hinata et Sakura étaient explosées de rire devant leurs écrans d'ordinateurs respectifs.

Suite à une bonne nuit de repos et un début de matinée où chacun eu sa dose de Maths et de japonais, la pause s'annonçait comme incontournable. À peine les 1ère 7 avaient rejoint les 1ère 3 que toutes les filles happèrent Tenten sans son accord et l'entrainèrent dans un coin calme du bâtiment. L'esprit et l'œil expert de Neji lui fit comprendre ce qui se tramait. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour le reste du groupe.

Elles revinrent toutes les cinq avec une Tenten rouge pivoine et les quatre autres un sourire de victoire accroché sur le visage. Neji attrapa Tenten par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui, ce qui accentua la gêne de cette dernière et fit presque sortir les yeux de Naruto de leurs orbites :

_ Franchement, vous étiez obligées de lui faire ça ? Questionna Neji.

Ce dernier s'était rendu compte des suspicions de sa cousine pendant les vacances suite à un appel d'Hanabi, son autre cousine, la sœur d'Hinata qui lui avait parlé au téléphone pour des plus futile, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le genre de la famille Hyuuga :

_ Oh que oui ! S'exclama Ino avec un sourire malicieux.

La surprise passée Naruto regarda tour à tour Sasuke et Shikamaru :

_ Vous le saviez ?!

_ Difficile de ne pas le voir, déclara Shikamaru.

_ Ah oui et comment ?!

Sasuke tapa Naruto derrière la tête pour le faire taire. La journée reprit alors tranquillement son cours.

À la fin des cours, Sasuke et Naruto raccompagnèrent Sakura à son petit appartement. Sur le chemin, la discussion allait bon train, enfin entre Naruto et Sakura surtout :

_ Et vous allez venir comment au bal ? demanda Naruto. Avec Hinata on s'habille en prince et princesse japonais, avoua-t-il.

Les deux cavaliers se regardèrent un bref instant :

_ Euh, je ne sais pas, tu as une idée Sasuke ?

_ C'est un truc de fille je te laisse t'en occuper.

_ Très bien, tant pis pour toi fit Sakura en lui tirant la langue de façon puérile. Tiens au fait, pour quoi les autres ne sont pas sortis du lycée ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Il s'occupe de la préparation du bal. Temari dirige le tout et elle est assistée par Shikamaru. Hinata s'occupe de la décoration de la salle avec l'aide d'Ino. Quant à Neji et Tenten, ils s'assurent que tous les intervenants sont prêts et toujours disponibles pour Samedi, résuma Naruto.

_ D'accord, merci, dit Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Sakura. Elle les salua et rentra chez elle.

Dans le gymnase du lycée, Temari menait la vie dure à tout le monde et en particulier à Shikamaru. Bizarrement celui-ci ne lui tint pas rigueur. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il devait être le seul avec ses amis et ses frères à la supporter surtout quand elle de mauvaise humeur. Elle donnait des directives d'une main de fer, personne n'osait la contredire sauf Ino et Tenten qui n'avaient pas peur de leur amie. Vers vingt heures trente tout le monde quitta l'enceinte du lycée, Ino suivit Hinata, tente, et Neji. Shikamaru, en bon gentleman raccompagna Temari, ou plutôt sa mère lui avait fait la morale comme quoi il ne devait pas laisser une jeune fille toute seule à cette heure-ci dans les rues mal-éclairées de la ville. C'est donc un peu de mauvaise grâce qu'il la raccompagna, ce que comprit rapidement Temari qui ne pipa mot sur le chemin menant chez elle.

Temari aurait préféré rentrer chez elle toute seule que d'être raccompagné par ce paresseux macho et trop intelligent à son goût. Celui-ci tenta de faire parler la sulfureuse blonde mais elle resta aussi silencieuse qu'une carpe. Puis il aborda le sujet qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours :

_ Il parait que ton père est devenu député ?

Elle lui jeta un regard des plus noirs :

_ Et alors ? Dit-elle en sortant de son mutisme.

_ …Rien, c'est juste que cela a l'air de te mettre de mauvaise humeur, s'expliqua-t-il.

_ Qui t'as dis que c'était ça ?

Les yeux perçants remplis de malice suffit à Temari pour comprendre, pas besoin qu'on lui demande, il savait et devinait tout. Elle soupira, son père venait tout juste de gagner qu'il était reparti sans prévenir pour son nouveau poste. Elle et ses frères ne le voyait pas souvent quand il était un avocat de bonne renommée alors maintenant qu'il était député. De plus, avant qu'il ne parte elle s'était engueulée avec lui au sujet de son travail au restaurant ; il souhaitait qu'elle arrête, elle non. Elle était alors allée dans sa chambre pour frapper sur son oreiller afin de calmer sa colère. Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par Shikamaru :

_ Je ne te forces pas à en parler, les filles sont sûrement mieux qualifier que moi, concéda-t-il. Sinon c'est toujours okay pour samedi ?

_ Hum.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble plutôt chic de Temari. Shikamaru allait partir quand Temari le retint par le bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avec un « merci » murmuré. Elle rentra ensuite rapidement dans le hall son immeuble, prenant les escaliers au lier de l'ascenseur. Elle monta les marches deux à deux assez rapidement. Arrivée à mi parcours, elle s'arrêta essoufflée, le rouge aux joues du à l'effort ou du au faite qu'elle avait osé embrasser ce macho de Shikamaru. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois intérieurement de ne pas avoir voulu fouiller plus que ça dans sa vie. Pour elle, son père ne pensait qu'au pouvoir et la politique. Il passait son temps à travailler, négligent ses trois enfants. Depuis le Décès de Madame No Sabaku quelques année auparavant, Temari avait endossée pour ses deux frères le rôle d'une maman, plus pour Gaara que pour Kankuro. Elle se souvint que parfois quand Gaara était plus jeune, il lui arrivait parfois de l'appeler « maman », cela la rendait triste et heureuse à la fois. Alors lorsque Sakura perdit ses parents, elle comprenait la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Bien sur Temari avait ses frères et son père mais la perte d'être chers provoquait toujours la même chose : tristesse, le vide, parfois les regrets et la solitude… Aujourd'hui Sakura et Temari pouvaient compter sur leurs amis qui faisaient maintenant partis de leur famille. Elle prit alors pour le reste du chemin, l'ascenseur, malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait plus légère.

Samedi soir, le bal des Princes et des Princesses allait enfin pouvoir débuter au plus grand bonheur de tous. Les rumeurs disaient que la décoration était somptueuse, et que l'ambiance serait extraordinaire.

Tous nos amis s'était réunis chez Hinata et Neji pour se préparer. Durant la journée les garçons ne purent voir les filles car celles-ci refusaient qu'ils voient leurs costumes de princesses. Les garçons furent prêts rapidement et au grand soulagement de Sasuke, Sakura avait bon goût. Quelques minutes auparavant Sai les avait rejoints pour pouvoir accompagner sa propre princesse au bal. En cette soirée costumée, tous s'étaient accordés à leurs cavaliers/cavalières.

Ino fut la première à les rejoindre. Elle portait une magnifique robe Shakespearienne mauve et blanche. Au pied elle portait des richelieus noires. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés en des boucles anglaises somptueuses. Elle était au grand étonnement des garçons que légèrement maquillée. Les garçons crurent voir un ange tomber du ciel, elle était rayonnante. Elle s'approcha alors de Sai et l'embrassa pudiquement.

Temari descendit à son tour. Shikamaru put alors voir une magnifique princesse elfe (j'ai mis du temps à trouver en quoi ils seraient déguisés). Elle était vêtue d'une robe au différent ton de vert qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle lui arrivait au genou, le tissu fin et léger aurait pu faire croire que des elfes avait réellement cousus cette robe. Elle portait aussi des espadrilles en tissus et dans ces cheveux lissés une fine couronne de fleurs blanches les ornait. Elle rejoignit son prince elfe qui était vêtu de vert et d'argent et qui avait pour l'occasion abandonné sa queue de cheval et laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Lorsque Temari se présenta à lui, il fit une révérence, elle lui répondit simplement par un sourire.

Vint le tour d'Hinata qui eut quelques difficultés à descendre les escaliers avec son yukata en soie bleu et brodé de fils d'argent. Ces cheveux étaient relevés et maintenus par une splendide pince en argent elle aussi. Tout comme Ino, elle était légèrement maquillée. Elle fut aidée de son cavalier, qui la regardait émerveillé pour descendre les dernières marches. Elle rougit au contact de sa main avec celle de Naruto. Ce dernier lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Tenten suivait juste derrière. Elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe traditionnelle chinoise dans les tons roses, rouges et blanc (Mulan). Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et lissés. Elle fut maquillée comme une poupée chinoise et cela rendait extrêmement belle. En gentleman Neji vint récupérer sa petite amie.

Sakura fut donc la dernière à descendre. Ils virent tout d'abord apparaître de fins escarpins blancs et amas d'étoffes blanches. Puis ils purent voir Sakura dans une magnifique robe bustier blanche ou de fine broderies d'or apparaissaient (Comme cendrillon), elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué d'où s'échappait quelques mèches bouclées. Elle était splendide. Au bas des marches, Sasuke tendit son bras à sa cavalière pour se rendre à la limousine louée pour l'occasion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, beaucoup d'élèves étaient présents et se dirigeaient vers le gymnase. L'extérieur avait aussi été décoré de magnifiques fleurs, arbustes et décorations florales venant d'une branche annexe de la société des parents d'Ino. L'intérieur ressemblait presque a une salle de bal d'antan, on avait du mal à imaginer que le bâtiment était un gymnase. Hinata et Ino ainsi que tous les bénévoles avaient un travail extraordinaire.

Dans différents coin de la salle de bal, des « stands » avaient été disposé, il y avait par exemple une animation où le prince ou la princesse aille sauver son « amour », bien entendu il y avait une piste de danse et pour le moment une légère musique classique était diffusée en attendant l'arrivée de tout les élèves. Lorsque que chacun des « couples » de nos amis arriva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. En particulier, le couple Sakura/Sasuke qui fit des jaloux chez comme chez les garçons…

To be continued…

Fin du chapitre 8: Un conte de fée (partie 1).

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi des comm si vous le souhaite, je ne force personne, jamais je ne le ferais *regard complètement dément*, mouhahahahaha XD

Au prochain chapitre

Haru


	9. ou pas partie 2

Et beh, je m'étonne moi même de l'avoir écris aussi vite... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^

Long Way To Go :

Chapitre 9 : … ou pas (partie 2).

La soirée se passait dans le meilleur des mondes ou presque. La décoration était splendide, la nourriture excellente, l'ambiance bonne enfant, la musique géniale (un groupe du moment avait pu venir, grâce aux relations des Hyuuga et du regard de chien battu d'Hinata ^^) et Sakura dansait virevoltait avec … Sasuke. Et oui, le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Sasuke pour échapper à ses groupies était d'inviter sa cavalière d'un soir, qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle dansa aussi avec Neji. Elle réussit alors l'exploit de le faire rougir en le taquinant sur sa petite amie. Elle dansa également avec Naruto, qui fut surtout un mémorable fou rire qu'une danse. Lors d'une petite pause que prit Sakura, Karin et sa bande se jeta presque sur elle. Shikamaru vint in-extremis la sauver de leurs griffes et de ces « filles galères » ; en l'invitant à danser (Shikamaru danser ??!!! Oui, oui je sais ça surprend) :

_ Merci, souffla Sakura, soulagée.

_ Ce n'est rien et puis votre prince charmant a volé la princesse de notre futur empereur (ndla : Naruto) qui m'a pris ma princesse elfe, et je me devais de sauver la princesse des contes de fées de ce mauvais trépas, je suis un prince après tout, conta-t-il sous les yeux souriant et amusé de Sakura.

_ En effet, je suis saine et sauve, merci jeune prince elfe, remercia-t-elle très solennellement.

_ Jeune ?! Quel affront ?! J'ai près de cinq cent ans, s'indigna-t-il faussement.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, mais pourquoi n'êtes vous toujours pas marié ? Glissa malicieusement Sakura.

_ Et bien, il semblerait que je recherche la perle rare, déclara Shikamaru.

_ Parfois ce que l'on cherche se trouve juste sous nos yeux, conseilla Sakura.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un sourire ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la rose :

_ Je pourrais vous retourner le conseil très chère princesse, sourit-il.

La très chère princesse rougit. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Sasuke, mais elle ne savait pas comment définir ce sentiment, cette relation qu'il y avait entre eux deux. De l'amitié ? Quelque chose de fraternel ? De l'amour ? Elle ne savait pas encore. Mais il y a une chose dont elle était sûre, Sasuke faisait maintenant partit de sa vie et elle n'avait pas envie que cela change.

Sasuke regardait de loin Sakura danser avec Shikamaru, il remercia intérieurement le flemmard d'avoir sauvé sa cavalière de Karin. Il tourna les yeux vers sa cavalière pour cette danse, cette dernière avait un léger sourire en coin qui n'indiquait rien de bon pour le brun :

_ Dis-moi Sasuke, que ressens-tu vraiment pour Sakura ? Demanda Hinata.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, pour essayer de déchiffrer la moindre chose, ou pour lui faire oublier l'idée qu'elle avait en tête, mais elle ne baissa pas le regard, il soupira et concéda à lui répondre :

_ Je ne sais vraiment pas pour le moment, avoua-t-il.

_ Je te préviens, Sasuke, que si tu lui fais le moindre mal tu auras à faire à moi et aux filles. Je te connais peut-être depuis les couches culottes, mais je ne permettrais personne de faire du mal à Sakura, menaça-t-elle calmement.

_ Je crois que j'ai compris.

La soirée se termina donc tranquillement et sans anicroche véritable à noter. . Tout repris son cours, rien ne changea véritablement, mais petit à petit le groupe devint de plus en plus soudé et très peu de personne ne pouvait s'en approchait ou n'osait. Ce groupe d'amis à qui tous réussissait, ils étaient l'exemple de groupe d'ami, de lycéens ; ils étaient ceux à qui il fallait ressembler.

Les mois d'automne se présente à tous nos lycéens avec l'arrivée du froid et de la pluie. Nos jeunes amis se retrouvaient à présent à manger leur bento au réfectoire, au chaud et à l'abri. Un matin comme les autres, le groupe d'ami discutait joyeusement de tout et de rien, attendant le début des cours. Arriva alors Neji, seul, sans sa cousine, ce qui inquiéta nos quatre amies. Neji salua tout le monde et offrit à Tenten un léger baiser. Il explique alors l'absence d'Hinata :

_ Hinata est malade, ce matin, elle avait quarante de fièvre et ne pouvait même pas se lever. Le médecin devrait venir dans la matinée pour savoir ce qu'elle a, expliqua Neji.

_ Pourquoi ?! S'écria presque la fleur de cerisier. Pourquoi doit-elle souffrir et nous non, dit-elle d'un ton mélodramatique.

_ Saku, je t'adore mais là je crois que tu devrais t'arrêter, dit Temari. On ira la voir après les cours, déclara-t-elle.

_ En espérant que cela ne soit pas contagieux, dit Neji.

_ Ah j'espère que si comme ça, je serais malade et tu t'occuperas de moi, dit Tenten toute enthousiaste.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel mais cela ne le dérangerait pas de s'occuper d'elle. Les cours commencèrent. Ils étaient à dix mille lieux que tout cela n'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire qui allait commencer.

Avant de se rendre à la demeure Hyuuga, tous était rentrés chez soi afin de se changer. Sakura était entrain de revêtir un jean un haut lorsqu'elle reçu un appel de Tenten, elle décrocha :

_ « Sakura, vite ! Rejoins-nous à l'hôpital, c'est Hinata, elle….elle… »

Tenten n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Sakura s'inquiéta de plus en plus, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir et vit Sasuke qui lui tendait un casque de scooter (il va quand même conduire une moto à son âge non !!!!). Elle le prit, ainsi que sa veste et son sac à main et suivit Sasuke :

_ Tenten, j'arrive, à toute à l'heure !!!

Après dix minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Devant celui-ci, Shikamaru les attendait pour les mener jusqu'à la Hyuuga. Devant la chambre 985, une dizaine de personnes patientaient dans le couloir, il y avait bien sur ses amis et quelques membres de sa famille, dont ses parents, sa sœur et son cousin. En chemin, Shikamaru avait expliqué la situation à Sasuke et Sakura. Ils retrouvèrent alors Tenten dans les bras de Neji, qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais lui aussi était très inquiet. Les deux blondes s'étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, les larmes aux yeux, et patientaient ensemble. De l'autre côté Naruto faisait peine à voir, il avait la tête baissé ainsi le regard sombre et inquiet à la fois. Sakura s'assit à ses côté et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle savait que depuis le début de l'année, Hinata et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et le voir ainsi, lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait de très forts sentiments pour la belle brunette et qu'il venait sûrement de se rendre compte. C'est lorsque l'on est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, que l'on s'aperçoit à quel point il ou elle nous est indispensable. Elle sentit alors le blond pleurer contre son épaule, et laisser ses émotions parler sans retenue. Sasuke s'installa à côté de la rose et attendit les yeux fermés. Shikamaru fit de même et s'assit entre Neji et Tenten, et les deux blondes. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles, Sakura s'était laissée emporter par la tristesse de Naruto et des larmes avaient coulé sur son doux visage. Un médecin vint alors les informer de l'état de santé d'Hinata :

_ Mademoiselle Hyuuga est hors de danger, elle est actuellement en salle de réveil. L'augmentation de la fièvre avait diminué ses défenses immunitaires et le virus a commencé à s'attaquer à son cœur, ce qui a provoqué une chute du rythme cardiaque. Elle n'aura aucune séquelle à long terme, pour le moment, elle aura besoin de repos, de calme, et de soutien, dit le médecin.

_ Merci, docteur, réussit à souffler Madame Hyuuga soulagée. Pouvons-nous la voir ?

_ Bien entendu, mais ne la stressait pas trop, elle a besoin de repos.

_ Très bien, nous y veillerons, déclara Hiashi Hyuuga.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre de la brune, Sakura se dirigea vers la porte quand elle vit que Naruto ne la suivait pas. Elle alla vers lui et s'accroupit pour voir ses yeux :

_ Naruto, allez viens, dit Sakura d'une extrême douceur.

_ Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit, déclara-t-il.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je …

_ Uzumaki Naruto, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'entrer dans cette chambre ou tu auras à faire à moi, menaça-t-elle silencieusement (ils sont un hôpital quand même, le respect des malades^^).

Elle tendit une main vers ce dernier. Il la prit et elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans la chambre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent le regard fatigué d'Hinata se tourna vers eux. Elle semblait exténuée mais elle était là devant eux et réveillée. Sakura encouragea Naruto à aller vers sa meilleure amie. Il s'approcha timidement, elle lui fit alors un magnifique sourire.

Sakura se trouvait à la cafétéria et sirotait tranquillement son café. La journée avait été longue et particulièrement riche en émotions. Elle s'était installée a une table et regardait le paysage automnal au travers de l'immense baie vitrée de la cafétéria. Elle réfléchissait à ces derniers mois passé ici dans sa ville natale, ses retrouvailles avec ses amies, le rencontre avec les garçons qui étaient à présent aussi ses amis, ses confrontations avec Karin et sa bande de pot de peinture comme elle aimait tant les appeler. Elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées :

_ Sakura ?! C'est bien toi ?! Demanda une voix fluette qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

_ Kimiko ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers cette dernière.

Sakura vit que Kimiko était toujours en fauteuil. Ce qui attrista Sakura un peu plus. Kimiko est une magnifique jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, brune aux yeux chocolat. Elles s'étaient rencontrées tout comme aujourd'hui à l'hôpital :

_ Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, il me faut juste un peu plus de temps que toi pour me remettre, c'est tout.

_ Mais ça va faire près de trois ans que tu es avec un fauteuil, que disent les médecins ?

_ Ils disent que j'ai très peu de chance de remarcher un jour, mais bon il y a quand même une chance donc autant la tenter que de ne rien faire, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Oh pardon, je suis désolée, je vais te mettre le moral à zéro si je continue comme ça, s'excusa Sakura.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mais dis-moi, tu es de passage ou tu es revenue pour de bon ?

_ Ça fait quelques mois que je revenue pour venir étudier dans le lycée Konoha, mon grand-père a finalement cédé, raconta-t-elle.

_ Mais que fais-tu ici, aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as l'air en super forme ?

_ Une de mes amies, Hinata, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens ?

_ Oui, oui, je vois.

_ Elle est tombée malade et c'est assez grave enfin, elle est tirée d'affaire…

Un silence bienfaisant s'installa entre elle. Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Kimiko. Elle se retourna vers la personne à qui appartenait cette main :

_ Sasori ! Tu m'a fais peur, dit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sakura, pour faire les présentations :

_ Sakura je te présente Sasori, mon petit-ami, Sasori voici Sakura une amie que j'ai rencontrée ici même.

_ Enchanté/Enchantée, dirent-ils en même temps.

Arriva alors à son tour Sasuke qui vint chercher Sakura pour la ramener chez elle, et pour dire au revoir au reste du groupe :

_ Sasuke ! S'exclama alors Sasori. Comment tu vas ?

_ Hn

_Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas à ce que je vois, dit-il un petit sourire sur le visage.

Il pointa alors Sakura et Sasuke du doigt tour à tour :

_ Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda le roux.

_ Non, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

_ Mouai, je vois le genre, murmura-t-il.

Kimiko étouffa un rire. Sakura se leva comprenant ce que voulait Sasuke. Elle salua son amie ainsi que son petit-ami, Sasuke fit de même et ils partirent vers la chambre d'Hinata afin de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et lui dire au revoir. Ceci fait Sasuke reconduit Sakura à son appartement. Sur le chemin Sakura avait décidé de faire la conversation au beau brun :

_ Comment connais-tu Sasori ? Demanda-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'il se braque sachant très bien qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui.

_ C'est un ami de mon frère, répondit-il. Et toi ?

_ En fait, je viens juste de le rencontrer par contre je connais sa petite-amie Kimiko, on sait rencontré au même endroit, il y deux et demi environ.

_Hn.

Sakura apprécia que Sasuke ne lui pose pas plus de questions sur sa rencontre avec Kimiko et l'en remercia. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'appartement de Sakura. Elle salua le brun et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, à son grand étonnement, il lui répondit et elle rentra un sourire accroché sur le visage qui ne partirait pas de si tôt. Elle s'endormit comme une masse sur son lit après une journée riche en émotions.

De son côté Tenten se détendait dans les bras de son énorme peluche que Neji lui avait gagné lors de la fête foraine. Elle devait garder comme toujours ses petits-frères adorés. Elle n'en voulait pas ses frères, ils n'y étaient pour rien, ce n'étaient que des enfants. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Neji, elle avait pu de nouveau sourire avec ses frères. Il lui avait fait réalisé que pour eux aussi c'était difficile de vivre de cette façon avec des parents absents, si en plus leur grande sœur ne les aimaient pas, qu'allaient-ils devenir ? A présent, elle ignorait totalement ses parents ne leur disant que le strict minimum et s'occupait de ses frères sans cela soit une torture pour son esprit. Elle se prélassait tranquillement, savourant le calme de la maison quand le téléphone fixe sonna. Elle se dépêcha de décrocher pour que personne ne se réveille :

_ Allo ? Dit-elle tout bas.

_ « … »

_ Pardon ?!!

…

Pour que la paix existe, il doit y avoir la guerre. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Ils étaient heureux tous ensembles mais de petites choses entraînant une autre vont les changer et les séparer. Des barrières vont se dresser devant eux qui paraissent infranchissables, insurmontables. Mais il suffit de pas grand-chose pour que tout redevienne comme avant voir même mieux qu'avant, mais pour cela ils ont un long chemin à parcourir. Le merveilleux conte de fée prend fin pour faire place aux cauchemars que personne ne rêvent d'avoir.

Fin du chapitre 9 : … ou pas (partie 2).

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions si vous le souhaitez, je sais comme c'est difficile XD moi même j'ai beaucoup de mal^^

au Prochain chapitre Haru


	10. Séparation

Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Me revoilà !!!!!!!!!! Je vous offre sur un plateau d'argent le chapitre 10! XD

Bonne lecture à tous!!!

Long Way To Go :Chapitre 10 : Séparation.

Tenten regardait dans le mur jaune de sa chambre, complètement anéantie. Comment osaient-ils ?! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui demander une chose pareille. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle souriait de nouveau, qu'elle simplement heureuse.

Flash Back :

_ Oui allô ?

_ « Tenten, c'est ton père. Nous sortons tout juste d'une réunion avec Monsieur Taka. Et pour consolider notre alliance nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que toi et le fils de Mr Taka vous marierez à la fin du lycée, annonça Mr Hitora »

_ Pardon ?! Jamais je n'épouserais ce gars !

_ « Tenten ! Penses un peu à la société et à notre famille ! »

_ C'est une blague ! C'est ça !

_ « Tu feras ce qu'on te dit et puis c'est tout ! »

Tenten raccrocha violemment le téléphone et partit dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Quelques instants plus tard le plus jeune de ses petits frères Kyo, entra dans la chambre de sa grande sœur. Il la vit allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoui dans l'un de ses oreillers. Il s'approcha :

_ Onee-chan ?

Tenten releva la tête et vit Kyo. Elle sécha ses larmes et l'invita à la rejoindre pour un câlin. Kyo fit un bisou sur la joue de Tenten :

_ C'est pou que tu ne pleu plus, dit son petit frère pour la réconforter.

Elle fit aussi un gros bisou à Kyo et le serra doucement dans ses bras en le berçant pour qu'il se rendorme.

Fin du Flash Back.

Elle couvrit doucement Kyo de sa couette pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid et descendit vers la cuisine. Il était sept heures et elle devait préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. Elle avala rapidement le sien, pour ne pas avoir à croiser ses parents. Elle réveilla alors ses petits frères et partit se préparer pour aller au lycée. Pour le reste de la journée s'était la baby-sitter qui s'occupait d'eux. Elle quitta la résidence le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le lycée.

Elle écoutait tranquillement sa musique de son baladeur. Elle ne voulait absolument pas être dérangée. Ses longs cheveux blond coiffés en une couette haute se balançaient au rythme de sa tête. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine, l'hospitalisation d'Hinata qui avait fait ressurgir un grand nombre de souvenirs, et puis… sa rupture avec Sai. Elle arriva en même temps que Tenten, qui elle aussi semblait ne pas avoir passé une excellente soirée :

_ Tout va bien, ma belle ? Demanda Ino.

_ Pas vraiment, et toi, tu ne semble pas dans un meilleur état ?

_ Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi, dit la belle blonde avec une mine encore plus triste.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le banc où le groupe avait l'habitude de s'installer le matin. Elles attendaient en silence. Arriva alors le trio Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Trio qui semblait lui aussi ne pas être dans son assiette. Naruto en avait presque perdu son sourire éternel. Sasuke s'était de nouveau murer dans son mutisme et ses monosyllabes. Sakura, elle était tout simplement inquiète pour sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait pour le moment dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait bien et était entre de bonnes mains.

Ils attendaient comme toujours que la sonnerie daigne enfin sonner pour pouvoir entrer en cours. C'est alors qu'Ino entre-aperçu Sai qui discutait avec ses amis. Il lui fit un regard désolé et retourna à sa discussion. Tenten ayant vu l'échange lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Toute la petite troupe se tourna vers Ino et Tenten :

_ On est plus ensemble c'est tout, déclara la bonde.

Sakura, Temari et Tenten enlacèrent Ino dans un câlin collectif. Naruto voulut se joindre à elle mais il fut recaler sans cérémonie par Temari qui déclara que « les mecs sont tous des salops donc pas de mecs dans le câlin ! ». Ils explosèrent tous de rire, même Ino, ce qui rassura ses trois amies.

Durant la matinée, les filles discutèrent de Sai. Comme à son habitude, Temari psalmodiait des insultes à son égard. Tenten ne disait étrangement rien et Sakura compatissait pour Sai aux vues de ce que lui allait faire Temari. Ino regardait elle aussi la scène un peu ailleurs :

_ Mais pourquoi il t'a quitté ? Demanda entre deux insultes Temari.

_ Il…En fait, il est gay, lâcha-t-elle presque soulagée de l'avoir avoué.

Les trois filles avaient des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, ce qui mit un peu mal à l'aise Ino :

_ Mais il s'en est rendu compte comme ça d'un coup ?! Questionna l'emmacaronée.

Ino se mit alors à rougir :

_ Pas vraiment, il… il voulait vérifier si il était vraiment gay en sortant avec moi, dit-elle en lâchant quelques larmes.

_ Me dis pas que… ? Lança Temari.

_ Non, non ! S'empressa de répondre l'autre blonde.

_ Mais tu étais vraiment attachée à Sai, conclut Sakura.

_ Oui, répondit d'une petite voix Ino.

Sakura qui se trouvait juste à côté l'enlaça et lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'elle reprenne son calme. Le reste de la journée fut calme. Ino souriait de nouveau mais ce n'était qu'un masque. Elle se sentait ridicule, elle avait fait confiance à une personne et cette dernière n'avait fait que l'utiliser.

Neji était assis dans une chaise à côté du lit d'Hinata et l'aidait à réviser un contrôle auquel elle devait se présenter. Mais il était aussi là pour lui parler de différentes choses qui s'étaient produites dans la journée :

_ Allez dis-moi ce qui passe pour que tu viennes me voir tout seul ?

Neji baissa la tête sa cousine était trop perspicace à son goût ses derniers temps. Mais elle demanda quelque chose avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

_ Comment vous faîtes pour le CE, il n'y a pas trop problème ?

_ Non, ça va pour le moment, Shika te remplace, mais lui et Temari se batte pour un rien, c'est plutôt drôle, il faut l'avouer…

_ Oui en effet, ça à l'air de l'être, bon revenons à ta visite d'aujourd'hui, que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est Tenten, elle…, il hésita, elle est étrange depuis ce matin, avoua-t-il à sa cousine.

Hinata comprit d'où venait l'attitude de son amie. Le matin même son père était venu la voir et lui avait dit qu'un mariage arrangé entre les Hitora et les Taka avait été conclut. Hinata se demandait ce qu'allait faire Tenten mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer la nouvelle à son cousin. Elle rassura du mieux qu'elle put. Puis arriva Sakura et Naruto. Le blond avait retrouvé le sourire depuis qu'Hinata allait beaucoup mieux et passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle. Neji reçut alors un appel. Il décrocha et s'éloigna un peu de ses amis, surtout avec Naruto qui faisait pas mal de bruit. Lorsqu'il revint vers sa cousine et ses deux amis, il les salua rapidement avant de partir et expliquant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire d'urgent. Par urgent, les deux filles comprirent que Tenten était surement son interlocuteur à son appel. Ils lui rendirent son salut et il partit rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Dans le parc où elle avait fêté son dernier anniversaire, Tenten attendait patientait. Elle attendait que Neji arrive. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, pour être au calme et pour ne pas être déranger. Elle avait peur et elle avait mal, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer, elle avait pris sa décision et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle se jeta dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa passionnément. L'initiative de la jeune fille ne lui déplu pas mais ce baiser avait pour Neji comme un goût d'adieu. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant encore cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Neji se rende compte que Tenten pleurait. Il sécha ses larmes du pouce tout en prenant son visage dans une main :

_ Pardon… Pardon, sanglota-t-elle.

Son regard était fuyant, il commençait à s'inquiéter qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire :

_ Ten' que se passe-t-il ?

_ Mes parents… ils… ils… mariage arrangé avec …

Neji comprit ce qui se passait, il la serra alors fort dans ses bras et elle continua de pleurer. Elle fixa alors ses prunelles chocolat dans celles nacrée de Neji. Et là, il comprit encore plus ce qu'il allait se passer, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il l'embrassa fougueusement espérant la garder près de lui encore un peu plus longtemps. Elle détacha de lui, les yeux embués de larmes, et dit un dernier « pardon » avant de s'en aller en courant le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez elle. Neji lui était resté planté dans le parc pendant un long moment, les poings serrés. Il comprenait son choix, elle ne voulait pas souffrir au dernier moment la séparation aurait surement été encore plus dur. Il aurait fait la même chose, mais cela faisait tellement mal. Il avait pour la première depuis des années envie de pleurer, une seule larme franchit la barrière de ses yeux. Il rentra par la suite à la demeure des Hyuuga. Il n'adressa pas un mot à son oncle et sa tante, et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il voulait être seul.

Tenten courra longtemps, très longtemps, mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer sa rage et sa peine. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle se trouvait près de l'appartement de Sakura. Elle monta et sonna à sa porte. Sakura lui ouvrit. Cette dernière vit le visage en larme de son amie et la laissa entrer.

Elles discutèrent pendant un long moment. Sakura tentant de réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait la brune. Tenten resta dormir sur le canapé de Sakura ne se sentant pas la force de rentrer chez elle. Le lendemain matin Sakura arriva au lycée seul, Tenten devant rentrer chez elle pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe, elle vit Neji avec un visage renfermé qui cachait une immense peine. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit d'être dans la salle avant la sonnerie, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, Sakura était montée. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main fine sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence et pour le réconforter tout comme Tenten.

Sasuke gravit les dernières marches qui menaient à l'étage. En arrivant, il avait vu la rose entrée dans l'enceinte du lycée mais il ne la trouva pas dans la cours. Il avait donc décidé lui aussi de rejoindre la salle de classe. Devant la porte, il entendit la voix de la fleur qui parlait. Sa voix était calme rassurante, même si on pouvait déceler une légère pointe de tristesse, comme si elle était affectée par ses propres propos. Sasuke rentra alors pour voir avec qui Sakura discutait. Il vit alors Neji dans un triste état. Assis sur sa chaise, ses deux mains maintenaient sa tête qui semblait plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'approcha discrètement. Sakura le remarqua et lui desservi un regard rempli de compassion. S'il n'y avait pas eu Neji, il aurait surement pris la rose dans ses bras pour la réconforter. De quoi ?! Chassant rapidement cette pensée, il s'assit aux côtés de Sakura et attendit. Le peu qu'il entendait de ce que disait la rose à Neji lui fit comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé avec Tenten. C'est alors que la sonnerie retentit. Neji respira un bon coup et remit un masque de froideur sur son visage. Sakura se leva pour aller rejoindre sa place qui se trouvait juste devant. En rejoignant sa place, elle passa à côté de Sasuke et l'embrassa sur la joue :

_ Bonjour Sasuke, dit-elle tout doucement.

Il resta tout penaud et Neji qui avait vu la scène eu un petit mais alors très petit sourire en coin. Neji remercia intérieurement Sakura pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait la même sensibilité et douceur dont faisait aussi preuve sa cousine. Il comprenait mieux maintenant comment les deux jeunes filles pouvaient aussi bien se comprendre et s'apprécier.

« Choisir, être choisi, aimer : tout de suite après viennent le souci, le péril de perdre, la crainte de semer le regret » Colette.

Neji, Tenten et Ino ont choisi une personne et ont été choisi par cette personne. Ils ont décidé de l'aimer, de la chérir. Mais aujourd'hui Ino regrette peut-être de s'être jeter trop rapidement dans l'amour que pouvait lui porter la personne choisie. Neji regrette de ne pas avoir su retenir l'une des rares personnes auxquels il tient, de ne pas avoir pu trouver de solutions pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Tenten regrette surement son choix, elle troque le bonheur d'être à deux contre la solitude.

Fin chapitre 10 : Séparation.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions ... ^^

Au prohain chapitre qui je pense devrait arrivé rapidement =D

Bibi

Haru de la goldenpair


	11. La Saint Valentin

Le voilà!!!! Bonne lecture!!!! ^^

Long Way To Go :Chapitre 11 : La Saint-Valentin.

Naruto marchait rapidement en direction de la salle 103. Lorsqu'il arriva une marée humaine sortit précipitamment de la salle. Il vit ensuite sortie Ino, Shikamaru et Tenten, il les salua. Ino lui fit un clin d'œil en lui montrant la salle. Le blond piqua un fard digne d'Hinata :

_ « Cette fois-ci, je vais lui dire ! » Pensa-t-il.

La mine déterminée qu'il afficha à la suite de ses réflexions, amusèrent le petit groupe. Il alla alors d'un pas conquérant vers la porte. Les trois autres amis rejoignirent le reste du groupe d'amis.

Naruto passa la tête par la porte pour voir où en était la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Elle effaçait paisiblement le tableau sans se presser, elle avait du temps devant elle. Il l'observa de dos, ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés flottaient. Il devina facilement un petit sourire qu'elle avait en fredonnant une légère mélodie. Il retraça dans sa tête la couleur de ses yeux, la forme de son nez et de sa bouche rosée.

Elle s'était tranquillement remise de sa maladie mais avait du rater deux semaines de cours, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir de très bon résultat aux derniers examens (le retour !!). À l'approche de l'hiver, Hinata s'était retrouvée envahie par des « Comment ça va ? T'es sûre ? »… Elle appréciait beaucoup qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle mais cela devenait de plus en plus étouffant surtout de la part de sa mère qui la couvait et couvrait trop. Elle finit de nettoyer le tableau et alla récupérer son sac pour quitter la salle classe. Elle se retourna et vit Naruto dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lui sourit et le lui rendit aussitôt. Depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du blond et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire même si parfois il était un peu trop avenant (un peu comme sa mère …^_^''). Elle prit son sac et rejoignit le blondinet et ils marchèrent calmement, pour pouvoir savourer ces petits moments où ils étaient tous les deux. Naruto semblait pensif ce qui inquiéta la belle brune. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fixait Naruto. Alors qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il vit qu'elle le regardait depuis un petit moment :

_ J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda bêtement Naruto.

Hinata baissa la tête rouge de honte de l'avoir ainsi fixé et de s'être fait ainsi prendre. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose quand un élève qui courrait la bouscula. Elle tomba sur les fesses. L'élève ne se retourna pas pour autant et continua son chemin. Naruto aida la Hyuuga à se relever. Il lui dit qu'il serait préférable qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie mais Hinata refusa. Naruto insista, c'est alors qu'Hinata craqua (Vous êtes prêts ?!) :

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Je suis simplement tombée sur les fesses ! Au pire, ma fierté en coup mais c'est tout ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Mais on ne sait pas…

_ Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine ! Coupa-t-elle. Je ne me casse pas dès que je tombe ! J'en ai marre ces derniers temps qu'on me dise « Tu es sûre que ça » à tout bout de champs ! Oui je suis tombée malade ! Oui je sais que c'était grave ! Mais je m'en suis remise !

_ Désolé, dit Naruto tristement.

Il continua alors son chemin, seul. Hinata se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle couru pour le rejoindre.

_ Naruto ! L'interpella-t-elle.

Naruto se tourna vers Hinata un peu surpris que celle-ci l'ai suivie :

_ Je…, commença-t-elle essoufflée, je suis désolée de m'en être pris à toi, tu voulais juste m'aider et j'ai lâché toute ma colère contre toi. C'est qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment : Neji et Tenten qui dépriment chacun de leur côté, Ino qui s'est renfermée depuis sa rupture avec Sai, le comité des élèves, mon père, Sakura qui…euh non, s'embrouilla-t-elle, je suis désolée, déclara Hinata, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi alors que tu me proposais ton aide.

_ Ce que tu as dit n'était pas tellement faux non plus, avoua Naruto, il est vrai que l'on a tous été un peu trop protecteur ces trois dernier mois, mais pour notre défense c'est qu'on s'inquiétait, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur la dernière fois.

_ Cela me touche beaucoup que vous vous occupiez de moi.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide et gênée :

_ Mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être étouffée, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'autant de monde s'occupe de moi, ça me fait bizarre mais en même ça me fait plaisir et me rassure, avoua-t-elle au blond.

Naruto lui fit un timide sourire ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il semblait impressionner par le bout de femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle avait changé, de ça il en était sûr, et il pourra aller remercier Sakura car elle y est surement pour beaucoup de chose. Ils reprirent alors tranquillement leur chemin (C'est un très grand lycée XD). Arrivés à l'escalier, Hinata devait rejoindre le CE au quatrième étage et Naruto devait lui rejoindre Sasuke chez lui. Ils se séparèrent. Naruto n'avait même pas mis un pied sur la première marche qu'il ressentit quelque chose d'agréable sur sa joue. Il entendit un « à demain » et ensuite des pas de course.

L'hiver s'était depuis longtemps installé et allait bientôt se terminer. Les premières années allaient passer en seconde année. Mais avant la fin de cette année scolaire, une dernière fête subsistait. La fête la plus redoutée par Sasuke Uchiha. La saint valentin. Depuis le début de la journée, il essuyait les regards langoureux de pas mal de filles, il leur échappait comme il le pouvait. Il aurait aimé rester chez lui mais sa mère avait catégoriquement refusé.

Flash Back :

_ Non c'est non ! Il en est hors de question ! Tonna la vois de Mikoto Uchiha. Comment faisait ton père à ton avis ?!

_ Mais il allait dans un lycée privé pour garçons !

_ Ah oui… En effet…

Sasuke était exaspéré par l'attitude parfois irrationnelle de sa mère :

_ Mais cela ne change rien ! Tu y vas et puis c'est tout ! s'exclama madame Uchiha.

Sasuke soupira et parti se prépara pour une journée en enfer.

Fin du Flash Back.

Midi venait de sonner et Sasuke tentait désespérément d'échapper à Karin et sa bande. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il essayait de trouver un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir souffler. Il entendit les voix de Karin et Kin se rapprocher. Il accéléra le pas, il ne voulait surtout pas les voir. Il allait abandonner quand une main fine le tira à l'intérieur d'une des salles, avant de refermer la porte. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pendant un moment, il n'avait pas pensé que la personne qui l'avait « sauvé » des hystériques pouvait en être une. Il allait lui demander son identité, quand son sauveur ou plutôt sauveuse le stoppa en déposant l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il se tut et ferma les yeux. Il reconnut alors le parfum de la personne qui l'avait sauvée pour quelques temps de ses groupies. Une légère fragrance fruitée et fleurie. Sakura. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre. Sakura prit l'un des bras du brun et le tira vers l'un des murs. Le bruit du choc des talons avec le sol devinrent plus présents avant de s'estomper et de disparaître complètement. Durant ce laps de temps, Sakura n'avait pas lâché le bras de Sasuke.

Ce léger contact fit réfléchir notre beau brun. Il se rend alors compte que la présence de Sakura lui faisait du bien, son sourire le réchauffait et brisait petit à petit la glace de son cœur, ses absences le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Sasuke se demandait alors s'il ressentait plus que l'amitié pour la rose.

De son côté Sakura n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Elle repensait à sa discussion avec Ino quelques semaines auparavant.

Flash Back :

Trois semaines plus tôt :

Ino avait invité Sakura chez elle pour un dimanche après midi à se relaxer. Elles discutaient avec légèreté sur différents sujets. C'est alors que Sakura aborda « le » sujet : les garçons. Ino n'avait toujours pas parlé de sa rupture avec Sai mais la rose comptait bien lui faire sortir les vers du nez (Quelle expression !). Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Ino n'était plus la même, que quelque chose s'était comme brisé en elle :

_ Ino dis-moi, commença la rose, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es amoureuse ? Questionna-t-elle.

Ino tourna son regard azuré et surpris vers Sakura :

_ Pourquoi cette question, tu es amoureuse ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Sakura gênée d'en parler.

Ino lui décrivit alors les sensations qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était encore avec Sai, cette impression de légèreté, d'être dans une bulle, de se sentir simplement bien dans sa peau et belle aux yeux de quelqu'un. À la fin de sa description, son visage se voila de tristesse :

_ … Et quand tout est terminé, tu te sens vide, tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu ton temps, que tout était faux, qu'il s'est moqué de toi…

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage d'ange :

_ Je me sens tellement stupide d'y avoir cru ! Depuis le début, il se moque de moi…

Sakura prit son amie dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui dire des paroles réconfortantes :

_ Ne te dévalorises surtout pas, dis toi qu'il a essayé d'aimer une femme et que c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit moqué de toi, cela se voit dans son regard, je pense qu'il t'aimait et qu'il t'aime toujours mais pas de la façon dont tu aurais aimé qu'il t'aime. Tu es l'une des seules femmes qu'il aimera dans toute sa vie avec sa mère, plaisanta Sakura pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un léger rire parvint aux oreilles de la rose ce qui la rassura. Ino sécha ses larmes et se concentra de nouveau sur Sakura :

_ À ton tour maintenant, dis-moi de qui penses-tu être amoureuse ? Questionna la blonde.

Sakura rougit :

_ Euh…hé bien… en fait… je ne crois pas que ce soit…

Ino la regarda avec insistance, attendant sa réponse ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise notre fleur :

_ Enfin… tu vois… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment le cas, en plus, …, à mon avis ce n'est pas réciproque alors je ne vois pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions, finit-elle laissant Ino sur sa faim qui bien entendu ne le vit pas sous cet œil.

Elle allait lui faire cracher le morceau. Son arme : les chatouilles ! Elle se jeta alors sur la fleur pour lui faire avouer. Ce qu'elle réussit en à peine quelques secondes de supplices :

_ D'accord très bien, je vais te le dire, s'avoua vaincue Sakura en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de …

Fin du Flash Back.

Sasuke fit alors un mouvement qui ramena Sakura à la réalité. Elle lâcha le bras de Sasuke au plus grand malheur de celui-ci qui appréciait ce contact allait savoir pourquoi (bon j'exagère un peu mais si je cherche encore un autre moyen de le dire vous n'aurez jamais le chapitre XD). Sakura prit alors la parole :

_ Allons-y je crois qu'elles sont loin.

_ Hn.

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe et se rendirent à pas feutrés vers leurs amis pour éviter de rencontrer des hystériques dingues de Sasuke. Ils marchèrent en silence, ne sachant que dire. Sasuke était plongé dans ses pensés, de même que Sakura. C'est alors que le brun entendit des bruits de talons. Il tourna la tête vers son amie et vit qu'elle rêvassait on ne où. Il aperçu la porte des toilettes garçons et la poussa dedans la suivant après. Sakura se réveilla de son rêve éveillé (oulala …XD) pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les toilettes des garçons avec Sasuke. Elle l'interrogea du regard pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Le bruit des talons vinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le silence était plus que présent. Sakura sortit de sa poche un paquet de (chocolat ?!) bonbons. Elle en proposa à Sasuke qui refusa :

_ De quoi as-tu peur ? De prendre un gramme de graisse ou d'avoir des carries ? Plaisanta-t-elle pour le forcer à sortir de son mutisme.

Vexé, il prit le paquet des mains de Sakura et en prit plusieurs avant de les manger sous les yeux amusés de Sakura. La voix de Karin se fit alors entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison qui séparait les toilettes garçons et filles :

_ Karin-sama, où pensez-vous que se trouve Sasuke-sama ? demanda une voix plus qu'aigüe.

_ Je ne sais pas pour le moment, mais je le trouverais forcément, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Il est simplement timide et ne connais pas encore l'étendue de ses sentiments envers moi, déclara Karin. En attendant je me refais une beauté, il faut que je sois parfaite.

Dans les toilettes voisines, Sakura s'empêchait de rire ouvertement et Sasuke affichait une mine dégoûtée. Après leur départ, Sakura explosa de rire. Sasuke était lui toujours en état de choc, ce qui accentua la crise de fou de Sakura. Le choc passé, il reprit un minimum de contenance, fierté d'Uchiha oblige. Il se tourna alors vers sa camarade qui riait toujours aux éclats. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on se moque de lui. Naruto en faisait souvent les frais mais là il ne pouvait pas frapper Sakura pour qu'elle arrête de rire. Il réfléchit alors à un moyen de faire la jeune fille. Il le trouva, elle s'arrêterait sûrement de rire, par contre pas sûr que cela lui plaise :

_ Sakura, murmura-t-il, …

La pause de midi allait bientôt se terminer. Tous les élèves se préparaient psychologiquement à retourner en classe. Sakura sortait très lentement de l'infirmerie, ne souhaitant absolument pas retourner en classe, mais l'infermière l'avait gentiment mise à la porte, na voulant pas qu'elle rate les cours. Sakura traînait des pieds. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. L'infermière lui avait donné un mot d'excuse au cas où. Elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers du premier étage pour chercher son mot d'excuse ainsi que son portable qu'elle sentait vibrer dans l'une de ses poches. Elle ne vit pas alors les deux bras tendus vers elle qui la poussèrent vers le bas des escaliers. Elle ne put réagir et tomba imperceptiblement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact avec les marches dures. Sakura toucha le sol au milieu des escaliers, elle roula plusieurs avant que sa tête ne heurte un mur, elle perdit alors connaissance.

Hinata et Temari descendaient de la salle du CE. Elles étaient en retard mais avaient été retenu par la directrice. Arrivées au premier étage, elles se séparèrent rejoignant leurs classes respectives. Lorsqu'Hinata tourna la tête par reflexe vers les escaliers, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur avant de s'écrier :

_ SAKURA !!

En entendant Hinata crier avec effroi le prénom de Sakura, Temari rejoignit Hinata :

_ Oh mon dieu, dit simplement Temari qui sortit ensuite rapidement son portable pour appeler les secours alors qu'elle descendait rejoindre Hinata qui se trouvait aux côtés de la rose.

Naruto et Sasuke discutaient et Neji écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Karin s'approcha alors des trois garçons :

_ Dis-moi Sasuke-kun, ça te dirait si toi et moi on sortait ce soir, rien que tout les deux ?

Elle se pencha alors pour montrer son décolleté pigeonnant au brun. Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération et d'horreur, puis il retourna à sa discussion avec Naruto :

_ Tiens, la folle furieuse et l'autre pouilleuse ne sont pas là ? C'est bien ça nous fera des vacances, déclara-t-elle.

Naruto se leva ne supportant pas qu'on insulte ses amis :

_ Je t'interdis de parler de Temari-chan et Sakura-chan de cette façon !

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Naruto allait répliquer quand il entendit quelqu'un crier ? Il interrogea Sasuke et Neji du regard. Neji avait lui aussi reconnu la voix de sa cousine. Ils sortirent rapidement de la classe alors que leur professeur principal allait commencer son cours, elle les rappela à l'ordre mais finit par les suivre pour comprendre ce qui leur prenait et leur passer un savon. Elle les aperçu en haut de l'escalier du premier étage :

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Vous allez tout de suite retourner en classe ! s'exclama Kurenai.

Elle descendit son regard vers ce qui semblait les rendre muet. Elle vit alors Temari une autre élève de sa classe, avec son portable à l'oreille, son visage exprimait la panique et l'inquiétude. Elle vit alors Hinata Hyuuga accroupie auprès de quelque chose. Elle remarqua alors des cheveux roses et le corps inerte de Sakura. L'arrivée de l'ambulance amena d'autres élèves à se déplacer pour ce qu'il se passait. Hinata alla vers sa salle de cours pour récupérer ses affaires et pour ensuite suivre l'ambulance :

_ Mademoiselle Hyuuga, je sais que vous étiez en réunion avec la directrice mais qu'elle est tout ce raffut ? demanda Asuma.

_ En descendant de la salle du CE, Temari et moi avons retrouvé Sakura inconsciente dans les escaliers, nous avons alors appelé une ambulance, déclara Hinata qui sortit précipitamment de la classe.

Ino, Tenten et Shikamaru firent de même et suivirent la brune. Ils retrouvèrent à l'entrée du lycée Naruto, Temari, Neji et Sasuke ; ainsi qu'une limousine des Uchiha, avec à l'intérieur madame Uchiha. Ils se rendirent ensuite le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital afin de connaître l'état de santé de leur amie.

La vie nous réserve beaucoup de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. On voit plus souvent les mauvaises surprises que les bonnes. En ce qui concerne nos amis, les surprises ne sont pas prêtes de se terminer de si tôt.

Fin du chapitre 11 : La Saint-Valentin.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions, à bientôt.

Haru de la goldenpair


	12. De douloureuses révélations

Bonjour, Joyeux Noël, voici donc mon cadeau!!!! Bonne lecture

XxPtirhinoxX: Merci de ton et tes com's^^, et bien j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre cela répondra à ta question^^... à Bientôt

Long Way To Go:

Chapitre 12 : De douloureuses révélations

Dans la limousine l'ambiance était pesante. Les filles étaient des plus inquiètes et leur stress affectait les garçons qui n'osaient dire un mot. Madame Uchiha décida de briser le silence et de rassurer les jeunes filles en face d'elle :

__ Ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passera bien, dit Mikoto, ce n'est qu'une petite chute dans les escaliers, on s'en remet rapidement…_

__ Pas Sakura, murmura à peine Ino._

Mikoto Uchiha regarda la blonde et attendit une question à sa réponse muette. C'est alors que l'autre blonde du groupe prit la parole :

__ Shikamaru ? Tu te souviens lors de l'enterrement des parents de Sakura, elle n'était pas présente._

__ Oui je m'en souviens et d'ailleurs je me suis demandé pourquoi…_

__ C'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, continua Temari._

__ Je comprends que d'avoir perdu ses parents soit terrible, intervint Mikoto, mais y aller aurait…_

__ Elle était aussi dans la voiture ce « jour-là » ! S'exclama Tenten ne supportant qu'on tourne autour du pot. Elle était dans le coma lorsqu'on a enterré ses parents ! Elle n'a appris leurs morts qu'un mois plus tard lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée ! _

_Les yeux des garçons et de madame Uchiha s'agrandirent d'effroi ; Hinata continua plus calmement les explications : _

__ Sakura se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture lorsque le camion a percuté l'avant de la voiture. Elle… les secours sont arrivés rapidement mais pas assez pour monsieur Haruno. Keichi Haruno est morte dans l'ambulance qui la menait à l'hôpital. Quant à Sakura, la violence du choc la plongée dans le coma mais elle avait les jambes ainsi que la colonne vertébrale dans un triste état._

__ Elle venait à peine de terminer sa rééducation, acheva Ino._

__ Et là… elle va devoir tout recommencer, dit Temari avec une certaine rage dans les yeux et dans la voix._

Un silence pesant s'étendait de nouveau dans la limousine. Les garçons comprirent pas mal de chose face à l'attitude parfois étrange de la rose ainsi que celle des filles quand il s'agissait de Sakura. Elles avaient chacune leurs propres histoires qui les ont réunies. Hinata, la petite fille timide et oppressée par sa famille qui a réussit au fil du temps et grâce à ses amies à vaincre ses démons. Tenten joyeuse, dynamique et qui ne manque pas de charisme au lycée devient en rentrant chez elle une tout autre personne, froide, renfermée à qui il difficile d'arracher ne serai-ce qu'un sourire, a réussi à voir la situation autrement, a ouvert les yeux et a regarder différemment sa famille surtout grâce à un certain brun qui s'est rapproché d'elle. Temari, sous le roc, la féministe se cache une très grande sensibilité, un grand cœur dont seuls ses amies et ses frères peuvent profiter, pour le reste du monde elle peut paraître invivable, enfin presque tout le monde. Ino, la confiance et la beauté fatale incarnée vit dans un monde d'illusion et d'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Malgré ses airs de princesse, elle adore la simplicité et la sincérité. Sakura, la fille banale avec des cheveux roses à su réunir à elle seule ces quatre jeunes filles que tout opposaient. Leur seul point commun était peut-être l'argent et la notoriété de leurs parents, ce que n'avait pas forcement Sakura.

Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le silence. Personne ne décrochait. Puis Hinata se souvint qu'elle avait récupéré le téléphone de Sakura. Elle décrocha :

__ Allo ?_

__ « … »_

__ Non monsieur, c'est Hinata Hyuuga._

__ « … »_

__ Sakura est …, elle est tombée dans les escaliers au lycée et est en route vars l'hôpital… Allo ?! Allo ?!_

Hinata raccrocha :

__ Aïe, son grand-père est furieux, annonça-t-elle._

__ C'est pas vrai, manquait plus que lui, dit Temari en se rongeant les ongles déjà bien entamés. _

__ Je ne savais pas que Sakura avait un grand-père, déclara Shikamaru étonné._

__ Tu m'étonnes, continua Ino ironique, elle non plus, elle ne savait pas._

La limousine s'arrêta et les quatre filles sortirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil des urgences. Ils attendaient depuis deux heures qu'un médecin vienne pour leur dire dans quel état se trouvait la fleur. Vingt secondes plus tard, un médecin se présenta à eux :

__ Bonjour, je suis le docteur Kirosuki, l'état de mademoiselle Haruno n'est pas « inquiétant, par contre, elle a une commotion cérébrale, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ait perdu partiellement perdu la mémoire, annonça-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en apercevant les mines déconfites de chacun, selon les examens c'est seulement sur la mémoire récente, je pense surtout aux derniers jours ou aux dernières heures précédent le choc. Ses jambes ont été miraculeusement épargnées ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa colonne vertébrale (ndla : ni de la mienne tiens ! XD) déjà bien fragilisée. Il est possible qu'elle marche avec des béquilles toute sa vie._

__C'est pas possible…, dit alors fébrilement Hinata. _

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide. À côté d'elle, Naruto imprimait les informations. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire auparavant et encore moins dans ces circonstances, il prit Hinata par les épaules pour la ramener vers lui et le consoler du mieux qu'il put.

Sasuke s'était arrêté à perte de mémoire récente. Elle allait tout oublier, tout.

Tenten était adossée au mur et regardait les néons du plafond. Encore une, se disait-elle. Encore un mauvaise nouvelle qui les tuaient à petit feu ; Hinata, Ino, elle Sakura et ensuite à qui le tour ? pensa-t-elle ironiquement et tristement espérant qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre.

Neji regardait Tenten, de loin. Il aurait voulu la réconforter comme Naruto le faisait avec sa cousine. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble et s'il allait vers elle, elle souffrirait. Les décisions qu'elle aurait prise tomberaient à l'eau. Elle avait rompu pour ses frères et pour éviter une séparation trop difficile. Il l'admirait pour cela mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait mal.

Ino tenait fermement les mains de Temari dans les siennes. Elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle reparte. La dernière fois, cela les avaient anéanties, heureusement que les garçons sont arrivés dans leurs vies, sinon elles auraient été à ramassé à la petite cuillère. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte comme grand front et pour les filles.

Shikamaru observait comme il savait si bien faire. La colère d'Hinata, la tristesse de Tenten, la volonté d'Ino et la détresse de Temari. Cette dernière semblait perdue. Elle avait peur, peur pour Sakura. Comme une mère l'aurait fait. Il se dit alors que sous la féministe acharnée se cachait une grande d'âme qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : aimer et être aimer en retour. Les garçons n'en menaient pas large non plus. Le tiraillement de Neji envers Tenten, la force et l'inquiétude de Naruto et le déchirement de Sasuke.

Le médecin reprit la parole :

__ J'aimerais savoir comment elle est tombée ? _

__ Aucune idée, répondit Hinata, nous l'avons trouvé inconsciente dans les escaliers, les cours allaient juste commencer._

__ La violence du choc fait qu'il est impossible qu'elle soit tombée toute seule. Une personne a du involontairement ou pas la faire tomber, annonça le médecin._

Les poings d'Hinata se resserrèrent sur sa jupe. Tente s'assit par terre. Ino resserra encore un peu plus ses mains sur celles de Temari :

__ Peut-on aller la voir ? Demanda Temari._

__ Oui elle est dans une chambre, elle doit être réveillée à présent. Elle se trouve normalement dans la chambre 278, au fond d u couloir, à droite et deuxième porte à gauche._

__ Merci docteur, répondit Ino._

Et ils se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers ka chambre 278.

Naruto tenait la main d'Hinata et regardait dans quel état était son meilleur ami. Plus tôt dans la journée, il l'avait retrouvé dans les toilettes du premier étage avec des yeux … rêveur. Ce qui avait bien sur surprit notre blond. Et le voir maintenant bouleversé, perdu et triste lui fit comprendre son engouement quelques heures plus tôt. Mais le plus inquiétant et que toutes ces émotions se voyait parfaitement, pas besoin de l'avoir côtoyé pendant dix ans pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il semblerait que passer du temps avec la rose lui ait fait fondre la glace de son cœur.

En entrant dans la chambre, ils furent soulagés de la voir réveillée. Les filles et Naruto lui firent un gros câlin collectif :

__ Mais et le contrôle d'anglais ? _

Le médecin ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait bien perdue la mémoire :

__ Sakura, dit Naruto, nous avons déjà eu l'interrogation d'anglais, c'était lundi nous sommes jeudi aujourd'hui._

Sourcils froncés, la rose fiait le blond avant de tourner la tête vers les autres pour avoir confirmation. Ils répondirent affirmativement de la tête :

__ Sakura, tu es tombée dans les escaliers, tu t'en souviens ? Demanda Naruto._

__ Non je ne me souviens de rien, c'est le docteur qui m'a dit pourquoi je suis là quand je me suis réveillée._

Personne n'osait parler, Sakura allait poser une question, quand on frappa :

__ Entrez ! S'exclama-t-elle._

La personne entra. Le petit groupe fit alors face à un homme, dans la soixantaine, cheveux blanc, et grand ; il était habillé élégamment. Sakura reconnu facilement son grand-père :

__ Hiyuro-dono ! S'exclama Mikoto Uchiha._

__ Uchiha-san, bonjour. Pourrais-je parler avec ma petite fille seul à seul à seul, s'il vous plait ? _

Tout le monde sortit pour les laisser seuls. À l'extérieur, Naruto se demandait qui était le grand-père de Sakura, sa « tête » ne lui revenait pas :

__ Yuichi Hiyuro, dit Sasuke, président et fondateur de la Hiyuro Compagny, une société internationale d'import/export. _

Intervint alors Mikoto :

__ Keichi Hiyuro, fille unique de Yuichi Hiyuro aurait du épouser, si elle, ne s'était pas enfui avec son petit-ami, Fugaku Uchiha, révéla-t-elle._

De ça par contre, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Le père de Sasuke et la mère de Sakura aurait du être mariés ensemble :

__ Ah ouai, quand même ! Lâcha Temari._

Ils entendirent alors Sakura s'écrier :

__ Non ! Non ! Non ! Je veux rester ici ! _

__ Il n'en est pas question ! Je savais bien que te laisser seule ici était une mauvaise idée, dit-il. Après tes examens de fin d'année tu rentres avec moi._

Pour tous se fut une grande tristesse qui envahi leurs cœurs.

Le grand-père de Sakura partit. Ils allaient rentrer dans la chambre quand :

__ Tenten ! S'écria une voix masculine._

La dénommée se retourna pour faire face à son père et à deux autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle devina rapidement l'identité :

__ Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherché partout ! _

__ Et bien j'étais là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-elle sèchement._

__ J'aimerais te présenter ton fiancé Hiyako, déclara-t-il._

Le garçon posa un regard lubrique sur la brune ce que remarqua Neji, qui voulu lui faire un ravalement de façade, mais il fut retenu par Naruto et Shikamaru :

__ C'est pas le moment, au revoir, claqua-t-elle encore plus sèchement._

Et elle entra dans la chambre suivie du reste du groupe.

La journée de la Saint-Valentin fut très riche en émotions pour tous nos amis. Mais…

Dans la demeure des Uchiha, Sasuke et sa mère rentrèrent de l'hôpital. Sasuke complètement dépité et fatigué, ne voulait qu'une seule chose, allé s'écrouler sur son lit. Mais sa mère le traina jusqu'au salon, elle semblait vouloir quelque chose. En pénétrant dans le salon, Sasuke vit son père discuter avec… son frère qui semblait être revenu de son tour du monde. À côté de ce dernier, une jeune femme brune qu'il ne connaissait pas :

__ Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle, dit calmement le père de notre brun._

Jean de la Bruyère à dit : « L'amour qui naît le plus subitement est le plus long à guérir », vous ne trouvez pas ?

Fin du chapitre 12: De douloureuses révélations.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions bonnes fêtes et à très bientot

Haru de la goldenpair


	13. Et maintenant

**Hi!! Me revoilà!!! Bonne année et bonne santé et ... Bonne lecture **

XxPtirhinoxX: Alors à quand les retour des bons moments et bien je crois qu'il y a un tout petit dans ce chapitre mais sinon ce n'est pas avant quelques temps je pense, ils vont en fait revenir petit à petit pour qu'ensuite ils vivent tous dans une parfaite utopie XD, voilà merci de ton com's comme toujours^^ .

**Long Way To Go :**

Chapitre 13 : Et maintenant ?

Une nouvelle rentrée s'annonce et tous les élèves du lycée Konoha sont devant le portail du lycée, attendant patiemment qu'on leur permette de rentrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. La cérémonie de bienvenue des nouveaux élèves se fit sans anicroches. Les deuxièmes années et les troisièmes années étaient déjà installés dans leurs salles de classes. Ils attendaient chacun que leur professeur principal viennent les « accueillir ». Dans l'une de ces classes patientait nos très chers « héros ». Cette année encore comme l'année précédente, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble, mais une déchirure était apparue dans ce groupe si soudé. Monsieur Hatake Kakashi fit alors son apparition, il n'était évidemment pas à l'heure. Comme excuse, il leur dit qu'il avait du aider une élève en béquille à monter les trois étages. Il commença alors son petit speech :

_ Comme vous le savez, cette année est la dernière avant l'entrée en faculté, bien sûr n'oublions pas les différent concours et tout ce qui va avec. Je serais donc votre professeur principal, ainsi que votre professeur d'anglais et de japonais. Sachez aussi qu'un nouveau comité des élèves sera élu pour vous permettre à vous, les troisièmes années, de vous concentrer sur vos examens et sur votre orientation,…

On frappa à la porte. Kakashi lança un « entrez ! ». Et le nouvel arrivant entra. Une bonne partie de la classe fut alors prit de stupeur par l'entrant ou plutôt l'entrante. Des cheveux roses, coupés en un carré plongeant très structuré. Des yeux verts émeraude, cachés en partie par quelques mèches. Un corps bien « sculpté » avec des formes plutôt généreuses. Vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée, elle s'avança difficilement vers l'estrade car elle marchait en s'aidant d'une béquille. Chacun reconnu Sakura, enfin presque. Ils purent voir que quelque chose avait changé, mais ils ne s'avaient pas encore quoi :

_ Excusez-moi de mon retard, sensei. J'ai dû régler quelques formalités avec l'administration déclara-t-elle.

_ Très bien. Haruno-san, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, sensei.

_ Allez vous asseoir, nous venons tout juste de commencer.

Elle s'installa au premier rang à une table disponible. Puis le cours reprit sans encombre.

Aujourd'hui n'étant qu'une simple présentation de l'année, ils furent relâchés vers onze heures.

Sakura n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée. Dans le reste de la classe, beaucoup se posaient des questions :

« Qui est-elle ? Vous avez vu « leur » réaction ? Pourquoi a-t-elle une béquille ? »

Ces messes basses passaient au dessus de Sakura. Elle rangeait tranquillement ses affaires pour pouvoir partir à son rythme.

Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata et Naruto regardaient la rose faire son sac. Un an qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, et elle semblait avoir tellement changé. Naruto s'avança vers elle pour la saluer, mais à peine était-il arrivé à sa hauteur qu'elle partait toujours sans un mot. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et se tourna vers le reste du groupe :

_ Euh… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Demanda Naruto inquiet.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ino. je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que nous ignorons.

Hinata tourna son regard vers Karin et sa bande. Elle vit alors Karin qui observait Sakura avec un regard triste et … coupable. C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata comprit. Depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait la personne qui avait fait tomber Sakura. Elle allait amèrement regretter d'avoir oser faire du mal à sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait un an, qu'elle emmagasinait cette colère, cette haine ; plusieurs personnes en avait déjà fait les frais : son père, cette loque de Sasuke, parfois Neji et … Naruto. Elle réalisa que tout ça était SA faute, elle serra son sac très fort avant de partir précipitamment de la salle de classe sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

A l'autre bout de la classe, un jeune brun aux airs un peu sauvage essayait de connaître l'identité de la nouvelle auprès de Sasuke :

_ Alors, c'est qui cette fille que vous semblez tous connaître ? Insista le jeune homme.

_ Laisse tomber Kiba, il ne te répondra pas, intervint Ino pour éviter un prochain meurtre.

Kiba Inuzuka a été transféré au lycée Konoha l'année précédente. Cheveux châtains, yeux chocolats, teint légèrement basané, un petit côté bestial et sauvage. Il avait tout pour plaire. Il s'était facilement intégré à la classe ainsi qu'à notre groupe d'amis, surtout avec Naruto et Shikamaru.

Kiba se rapprocha d'Ino pendant que Sasuke filait à l'anglaise. Kiba observa de ses yeux chocolat la sublime silhouette de la blonde et les traits de son visage d'ange :

_ « Parfaite, pensa-t-il, mais trop bien pour moi. »

Il se reprit, ne voulant pas qu'Ino devine sa faiblesse :

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Alors quoi ? Répondit Ino du tac au tac.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer la scène qui venait de se dérouler :

_ Ah ! C'est Sakura !

Elle lui raconta alors leur histoire.

Hinata couru vers les escaliers. Arrivée à destination, elle eût comme un haut le cœur. Elle grimpa le dernier étage pour après se retrouver le toit. Elle inspira un bon coup. Elle réitéra ce geste plusieurs fois. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la légère brise qui soufflait. Elle se sentait minable, misérable, stupide, … Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait pas à les stopper. Elle n'aimait pas la personne qu'elle était devenue. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle n'eût pas le temps de voir le visage à qui appartenait cette main, qu'elle se retrouvait collée contre le torse de cette personne. Cette dernière étreignait la brune. Hinata ne demanda même qui était cette personne, elle le savait, elle reconnaitrait son odeur partout. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle. Il devait la trouver ignoble. Cette constatation fit augmenter ces sanglots et Naruto resserra un peu pus son étreinte pour protéger Hinata de tous ces problèmes. Naruto lui souffla des mots réconfortant, presque des mots d'amour.

Hinata ne s'en rendit pas compte. Beaucoup de questions lui traversaient la tête. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne méritait pas l'amitié de Naruto, encore moins son amour s'il existait. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux. Naruto surpris, l'observa pour essayer de comprendre :

_ Je suis ignoble, je ne mérite pas d'être l'amie de qui que ce soit, je suis un monstre, dit-elle toujours tremblante.

_ Alors on est deux, déclara le blond. Depuis que je suis né, on dit que je suis le responsable de la mort de mes parents, avoua-t-il.

Il posa sur Hinata un regard doux et triste :

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! S'écria Hinata. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, ce n'était pas de ta faute, répéta Hinata.

Il s'approcha de la Hyuuga et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il lui essuya ses larmes avec son pouce :

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il à son tour. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Sakura-chan, de la personne qui la poussée. Je peux aussi comprendre que tu sois en colère moi aussi je l'étais quand on disait qu'ils étaient par ma faute. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, tout le monde et toi aussi. Chacun m'apporté quelque chose : l'amitié, un foyer, la stabilité, la liberté, l'amour… bon il faut avouer que tes colères étaient impressionnantes et plutôt effrayantes, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hinata. Naruto se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas plus belle chance que celle-là. Il approcha son visage de la belle brune. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la Hyuuga.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher tout de même. Elle participa au baiser. Elle lia ses deux bras autour du cou du blond, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre un peu plus. Mais le blond perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Hinata. Il rompit le baiser et allait s'excuser quand il entendit le rire si doux d'Hinata. Il se rapprocha alors de son oreille et lui murmura trois mots, trois petits mots. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux les savourer. Pour toute réponse, elle prit l'initiative de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Sasuke descendait lentement les escaliers. En bas de ces derniers, ses pas le traînèrent inconsciemment vers la sortie. Et là, il la vit, marchant doucement vers le portail ou une limousine était garée. Devant la limousine, beaucoup d'élèves bavaient à sa vue, dont ses groupies. Kin et Tayuya aperçurent la rose et elles commencèrent à pouffer. Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour, il avait une très grande envie de meurtre. L'une des portières arrière s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un homme dans l'âge mur rejoindre Sakura. Il prit des mains le sac de Sakura sous les protestations de celle-ci mais elle finit par capituler. Le chauffeur ouvrit une seconde porte ainsi pour laisser entrer la fleur. La limousine disparut sous les yeux ahuris des groupies de Sasuke. Celle qu'elles appelaient « pouilleuse » était apparemment plus riche qu'elles trois réunies. Sasuke continua sa route vers le portail, c'est alors qu'il vit garée au loin une magnifique Porsche carrera noire. Adossée dessus, un jeune homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait mais en plus vieux. En passant devant lui Sasuke l'ignora royalement. « L'homme à la Porsche » sourit et rattrapa ensuite le jeune brun :

_ Sasuke attends ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu ne vas pas m'éviter toute ta vie ?! s'écria-t-il.

_ J'ai bien réussi pendant un an et je compte bien continuer pendant encore longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas !

_ Sasuke arrêtes de jouer au gamin tu...

_ Itachi, coupa Sasuke, ce n'est pas moi qui change d'avis comme de chemise !

_ J'ai fait une erreur, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait au tant d'importance pour moi, s'expliqua-t-il.

_ Et bien assume tes erreurs et vis avec ! Maintenant fous moi la paix !

Il continua sa route sans un regard de plus pour son frère ainé. Il était en dernière année de lycée et il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait faire. Son but lui avait été enlevé un an plus tôt par son frère. En plus d'être revenu avec une soi disante fiancée, il allait finalement reprendre l'entreprise familiale, à laquelle il avait auparavant renoncée. C'était toujours lui qui payait les pots cassés : « regarde ton frère à ton âge… » Et blablabla. On le comparait toujours à son frère, encore plus depuis qu'il est revenu. Et en voyant ce qu'était devenue Sakura, il était encore plus en colère et déprimée.

Il marcha lentement vers sa demeure, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le baka blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Temari, rentrait elle aussi chez elle. Comme le reste du groupe elle était surprise de ce qu'était devenue Sakura. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et rejoignit l'appartement de la famille No Sabaku. En rentrant, elle vit ses deux frères et son père assis autour de la table du salon :

-« Ça sent le conseil de famille, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », pensa-t-elle.

_ Ah Temari te voilà, commença son père, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises à côtés de ses frères et face à son père :

_ Bien, come vous le savez, je suis le député de …

_ Viens en aux faites et rapidement, coupa Temari assez sèchement.

_ En gros, il serait préférable de déménager, annonça-t-il.

_ Quoi !! s'écria Temari. Il en est hors de question ! TU déménage si tu veux mais nous restons ici ! Tu as voulu devenir député ! Tu assumes tes choix ! Mais nous, nous n'avons jamais voulu de tout ça ! dit-elle en montrant la richesse de l'appartement.

Elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte.

Monsieur No Sabaku regarda la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, sa défunte femme. Explosive, dynamique, aimante et sensible. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir, car il savait que c'était de sa faute. Ses deux fils repartirent à leurs occupations, le plus grand à ses jeux vidéo, le second surement à ses devoirs.

Lorsque Gaara passa devant la chambre de sa grande sœur, il entendit des sanglots étouffés venir de la pièce. Il s'arrêta pendant dix secondes, puis continua jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer. À chaque fois, il voulait l'aider comme elle l'avait fait et comme elle continu de le faire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas comment faire.

« Et maintenant que vais-je faire,

De tout ce temps, que sera ma vie » Gilbert Bécaud.

C'est la question que tout le monde se pose au moins une fois dans sa vie. Trouver la réponse est parfois difficile comme elle peut couler de source. Quelles réponses vont-ils trouver chacun à leurs problèmes ?

Fin du chapitre 13 : Et maintenant ?

Enfin Bouclé!!! (bon ça ne m'a pris non plus trop de temps mais j'étais tellement impatiente de vous le donner que voilà je suis contente ^^

J'espère que cela vous a plu sinon bah tant pis pour moi =P

Laissez moi vos impressions

Kiss

Haru de la goldenpair


	14. Amis ?

Bonjour tout le monde (enfin si je peux mettre monde bien sûr XD), Voici donc le chapitre 14 (J'ai pas été très inspiré par le titre je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée... -__-) Bonne Lecture.

XxPtirhioxX : Toujours fidèle au poste! =D. Bien sûr un happy end ! Sinon vive la déprime avec els temps qui court... XD Le chapitre 15 est quasiment fini donc il arrivera surement dans les prochains jours (ou même demain ^^), un peu de patience ... Merci de ton com's bien entendu =).

Chan Saku : Merci de ton com's tout d'abord. Oui tout est très énigmatique. J'adore les énigmes !! XD (Dans dr House j'essaye même de deviner ce qu'ont les patients mais ça reste un peu dur mais connaissances sont quand même limitées XD).

A très bientôt morfale de lecture XD.

Haru.

Long Way To Go :Chapitre 14 : Amis ?

Sakura se trouvait devant son ordinateur portable. Elle regardait sa boite mail :

_ Vous n'avez aucun message, lut-elle morne.

Elle referma le clapet de con ordi et se leva pour se diriger sans sa béquille vers son lit avant de s'écrouler dessus. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne le faisait plus. Elle regarda l'heure. Elle soupira un bon coup et se releva. Elle récupéra sa béquille avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle avait sa rééducation cet après-midi, et la salle était de l'autre côté de la maison.

Bien évidemment son grand-père avait choisi une des maisons les plus grandes du quartier et l'une des plus luxueuses. Elle traversa à son rythme toute la maison, arrivée à destination, elle entra sans frapper dans la salle de « gym ». Son kinésithérapeute était déjà là et l'attendait.

Elle en avait marre de toute ça. Sa rééducation, les cours au lycée, son grand-père, ses soi-disant amis. Elle aurait aimé tout quitter mais elle restait pour ses parents. Elle repensa à ses amis, enfin ceux qu'elle croyait ses amis. Elle aurait aimé tout quitter mais elle restait pour ses parents. Elle repensa à ses amis, enfin ceux qu'elle croyait ses amis. Cette constatation lui arracha un juron qui surprit le médecin. La séance continua mais l'esprit de Sakura n'y était pas, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment c'était son lit bien moelleux et dormir.

Lorsque son but fut presque atteint, son grand-père l'appela de son bureau. Elle grommela mais s'y rendit quand même. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se reposer tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura alla au lycée épuisée. Elle attendait patiemment dans la salle de classe, ne pouvant pas monter en même temps que le reste de la classe à cause de sa béquille. De toute manière, elle n'avait personne avec qui parler. Elle profita de ses quelques minutes pour reposer ses yeux fatigués. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras et commença à somnoler.

La porte coulissante s'ouvra et laissa entrer une autre personne. Il voulait être seul alors il était monté en se faisant discret. Mais en entrant, il tomba sur la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il resta malgré tout de marbre et referma la porte doucement ne voulant pas réveiller la rose. Il alla silencieusement à l'une des tables. Il s'y assit. Il l'observa. Sa respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'elle dormait. Ses cheveux roses courts chatouillaient sa nuque à la peau si blanche. La jupe de l'uniforme mettait en valeur ses fines jambes galbées. Les bruits alentours firent décrocher le regard de Sasuke vers un autre point.

Le reste de la classe, entra, amenant avec elle différentes conversations et surtout du bruit. Sakura se redressa lentement. Elle prit ses affaires de classe et attendit que le professeur fasse son entrée. Ce qu'il fit quinze minutes plus tard :

_ Bon les jeunes, aujourd'hui, commença Kakashi, nous allons parler orientation. Car comme vous le savez, cette année est la dernière ligne droite avant la faculté et ou la vie active. Pour faire un peu connaissance, mais peut-être vous aider entre vous pour vos projets. Nous allons faire un rapide tour de classe pour connaître l'orientation que vous avez choisi. Bon commençons par…

Il fit un tour de salle avec son regard et s'arrêta sur … :

_ Uzumaki Naruto.

_ Et bien je veux devenir le plus grand des maires que la ville n'ai jamais connu ! Répondit-il tout joyeux.

La moitié de la classe se mit à rire. Kakashi dirigea alors son regard vers Kiba :

_ Inuzuka-kun, à ton tour.

Le maître chien s'arrêta de rire :

_ Heu, et bien, des études de médecine afin de devenir vétérinaire, déclara Kiba.

Les mots « études » et « médecine » firent baisser la tête de Sakura. Toute la classe y passa. Temari l'architecte, Hinata la décoratrice, Naruto le futur maire, Shikamaru et Neji les avocats, Ino la styliste, Tenten la journaliste sportive, Kiba le véto, Sasuke l'indécis et Sakura la future chef d'entreprise.

Quand Sakura évoqua ce qu'elle désirait faire, six paires d'yeux étonnées se posèrent sur elle. Ils allaient de surprise en surprise. Et ces « surprises » ne leur plaisaient guères.

Après les cours, Ino la rattrapa et lui demanda des explications. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi sa meilleure amie était comme ça :

_ Sakura ! Interpella Ino.

L'interpelée ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin. Ino saisit son bras libre de toute béquille et la fit se retourner face à elle :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, bon sang ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu reprends l'entreprise de ton grand-père ?! Qu'est devenu ton rêve de devenir médecin ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sakura !

_ Ce qui me prends ne te regardes pas ! Répondit-elle. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

_ Nous sommes tes amis ! Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ?!

_ Mes amis ?! Mais bien sûr !

Et elle partir sans un mot de plus pour la blonde. Ino était sous le choc, que s'était-il passé durant cette année pour qu'elle soit si en colère. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec les autres et vite. Elle prit son portable et envoya un texto à tous leurs amis : « Réunion d'urgence ce soir chez moi, à 19h ». Elle envoya un second message pour Naruto : « Fais en sorte que Sasuke ramène ses fesses. »

Chacun reçu le message. Lorsque les portables de Naruto et Hinata vibrèrent, les deux amoureux eurent la peur de leur vie. Surtout qu'ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière et que par respect pour les défunts, ils se devaient de les éteindre, ce qu'ils avaient oublié de faire. Après lecture du message, Naruto salua ses parents, Hinata fit de même.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés là car le blond voulait présenter Hinata à ses parents. Naruto avait eu un coup de tête et avait emmené Hinata juste après la sonnerie de fin des cours. Ils sortirent du cimetière et tombèrent nez à nez avec Karin qui se trouvait seule. Elle releva la tête vers le couple et fut surprise par le regard colérique de Hinata. Elle baissa la tête de nouveau vers le sol. Consciente que ce qu'elle avait fait était stupide, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle se dit que s'excuser était un bon début :

_ Je suis désolée, je sais que c'était stupide, … mais je voulais m'accrocher à cette idée qui me rendait à mes yeux spéciale. J'avais tord sur toute la ligne. En revoyant Sakura, je l'ai compris…

_ Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois t'excuser ! Mais à Sakura ! Elle a perdu sa mobilité ! Sa liberté ! S'exclama Hinata.

_ Et sa mémoire, finit tristement Naruto.

_ Je sais et c'est ce que je vais faire. Vous avez-vous aussi souffert de tout ça, par ma faute alors je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois, se répéta-t-elle.

Des larmes naquirent sur le coin de ses yeux, Hinata et Naruto étaient déstabilisés :

_ Karin-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda gentiment Naruto.

_ Euh… Oui, oui tout va bien, dit-elle hésitante.

_ Tu es sûre ? Redemanda Hinata.

Hinata crut comprendre la détresse qui habitait en ce moment Karin :

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna d'une voix douce la Hyuuga.

_ Mon… Mon frère a eu un accident de voiture pendant les vacances. Il venait nous voir, mais…, mais… sanglota-t-elle, il n'est jamais arrivé. Il est dans le coma et les médecins ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir.

_ Nous sommes désolés, Karin-chan. J'espère que ton frère va s'en sortir, réconforta du mieux qu'il put la rousse.

_ Merci, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Je t'en prie, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui conseilla Naruto.

_ Oui, merci, au revoir, à demain et encore pardon.

Et elle partit en direction des beaux quartiers. Lorsqu'elle eût disparu de leur champ de vision, le couple se regarda complètement étonnés, ébahis. La scène qui venait juste de se passer devant eux était des plus surréalistes. Karin qui s'excusait. C'était le comble du paranormal. Ils avaient atterri dans une autre dimension ? Un troisième message d'Ino les ramena à la réalité : « Naruto ! Tu ne sais pas où est Hinata ?! On la cherche partout ! T'es où toi ?! »

Curieuse Hinata lit le message et pouffa de rire qui fut rapidement tût par un baiser de son blond.

Hinata répondit alors à Ino avec son portable : « Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ »

La soirée arriva très rapidement. Chacun put venir à la réunion même Sasuke que Naruto n'eût pas besoin de faire venir de force. Hinata et Naruto vinrent ensemble main dans la main ce qui fit crier de joie Ino, Tenten et même Temari. Le couple mit du baume au cœur aux trois jeunes filles. Lorsque tout le monde fut convenablement installé, la « réunion » put enfin commencer :

_ L'heure est grave, je ne sais pas vous mais l'attitude de Sakura est étrange, commença Ino qui aurait pu paraître comique si la situation l'avait permise.

_ Elle ne nous parle pas, enfin elle ne parle à personne. Elle est encore plus froide que Sasuke et elle va reprendre l'entreprise de son grand-père, résuma Temari. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

_ Pour le moment, c'est le grand mystère, dit Tenten abattue.

Les garçons n'intervenaient pas. Ils avaient l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, et ne disaient rien jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru intervienne :

_ Hinata ?!

_ Oui ?

_ Sakura te parlais de son retour dans le dernier mail qu'elle t'a envoyé ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Non, pas du tout c'est pour ça que c'est étrange, maintenant que tu me le dit, on dirait que la personne qui a écrit ces mails est quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-elle.

_ Et si c'était le cas ? Suggéra Kiba qui écoutait et observait depuis le début.

_ Et qui ferait ça ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Son grand-père ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les quatre filles.

_ Mais dans quel but ? Demanda alors Temari.

_ Celui d'avoir une héritière pour son entreprise, répondit Shikamaru. Souvenez-vous de ce que nous avait raconté Mme Uchiha, il y a un an.

Tous attendaient la suite de son raisonnement :

_ Ok, le père de Sasuke devait épouser la fille de Monsieur Hijuro, la mère de Sakura. Or ce mariage n'a pas eu lieu. Keichi Hijuro s'est marié avec Akira Haruno sans l'accord de son père. Il l'a reniée car par sa faute les Uchiha et les Hijuro n'ont pas pu fusionner car l'alliance était basée sur le mariage des deux enfants.

_ Mais le mariage n'a pas eu lieu, donc pas de fusion, dit Kiba.

_ Oui, donc pas d'héritier pour son entreprise car en plus il a renié sa fille unique.

_ Et ? Demanda Naruto qui avait du mal à suivre.

Hinata prit le relais :

_ Il éloigne Sakura de nous pour l'éloigner de son rêve, celui de devenir médecin, termina-t-elle.

_ Comme son père, compléta Ino.

Cette dernière prit une grande respiration :

_ Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! On va régler ce problème ! S'écria-t-elle haut et fort.

_ Et comment tu comptes faire ? Demanda Shikamaru blasé.

_ On s'en fout !

La bonne humeur et la volonté d'Ino fit rire le groupe. Shikamaru savait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste hors de l'eau et ce quelqu'un était Ino, mais au bout d'un moment, elle aussi risquait de craquer et de lâcher. Surtout dans cette voie. Il dirigea son regard vers Kiba, qui selon lui était le candidat idéal pour aider la blonde. Il savait que les deux s'appréciaient, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui les retenaient en même temps si loin l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir cherché pendant une heure comment s'y prenait le grand-père pour intercepter les mails et autres, ils se quittèrent avec un plan en tête.

Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru rentrèrent ensemble (le chemin est pas long XD) :

_ Sasuke, ça te dit avec Neji et moi de créer notre propre cabinet d'avocats après les études ? Questionna Shikamaru. Tu n'es pas obligé, c'est juste qu'avec Neji on a pas envie de se retrouver à bosser avec nos pères donc voilà…

Sasuke scruta ses deux amis avant de répondre :

_ Je vais y réfléchir, merci.

_ Ok, allez à demain, répondirent les trois bruns avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs demeures respectives.

Naruto raccompagna bien évidemment sa dulcinée. Ils prirent le plus de temps possible pour parcourir les quatre cent mètres qui les séparaient de la maison d'Ino. Ils s'embrassaient, discutaient,… C'est alors que lui revint en mémoire quelque chose qu'elle pense important :

_ Naruto ?

Ce dernier dirigea toute son attention vers sa petite amie :

_ Est-ce que Sasuke est amoureux de Sakura ?

Naruto sourit :

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

_ Beaucoup de choses, mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux avant que Sakura ne tombe ?

_ Euh…

_ Dis le moi ! Dit-elle autoritaire.

_ En vérité, je ne sais absolument rien, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au vue de la tête qu'avait Sasuke quand le médecin a dit : « perte de mémoire ». Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Promis, je te jure !

Hinata « redevint normale » et pour s'excuser offrit à Naruto un petit bisou sur la joue :

_ C'est ce que je pensais, déclara la brune triste pour ces deux amis.

Tenten rentrait tranquillement chez elle, étant à deux pâtés de maisons. Elle entrevoyait sa demeure, enfin arrivée, ou presque. Une main agrippa son bras pour la tirer vers une ruelle adjacente et sombre. Elle se sentit plaquer contre le muret, avant de sentir un corps se presser contre elle et des lèvres parcourir son cou :

_ Lâches-moi ! S'écria-t-elle. Hiyako ! Lâches-moi où tu vas le regretter !

_ Essaies toujours, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Elle ne se retint pas et lui envoya un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles du jeune homme qui se plia en deux. Ensuite elle lui envoya un cou de coude dans la mâchoire. Elle partit ensuite rejoindre sa maison, pour continuer d'expier toute cette rage dans la petite salle de gym qu'ils possédaient. C'était son refuge. Un endroit où personne ne venait la déranger, un endroit pour pleurer, se ressourcer, se lâcher, oublier…

« Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur, le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore »George Gordon, Lord Byron.

Sasuke se souvient de la douleur de tous les événements mais pas le bonheur de ces derniers (pessimiste de la vie celui-là XD)

« En famille, on n'est jamais seul à posséder son univers, à se posséder ! En famille, on est toujours là pour quelqu'un ! » Voilà ce qu'a écrit Michel Dallaire.

Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle est totalement fausse dans le cas de Tenten ?

Fin du chapitre 14 : Amis ?

Et bien voilà chapitre terminé. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous êtes aussi étonnés que nos héros !!! Niark, niark, niark... XD

Au prochain chapitre

Haru de la goldenpair


	15. I'll never be the same

**Hello!!! **

**Et bien j'avais promis un nouvau chapitre pour le lendemain, le voici!! ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Long Way To ****Go**** :**

Chapitre 15 : I'll never be the same.

Temari servait, déambulait, prenait les commandes avec efficacité, trop d'efficacité même. Son chef la regardait travailler du coin de l'œil, il la surveillait. Non pas qu'elle du mauvais travail, au contraire. Il la surveillait pour vérifier que tout allait bien, car il savait que depuis le départ de la petite Sakura, la jeune fille affichait que très rarement de réels sourires.

En ce samedi soir, le restaurant était plein. Beaucoup de familles venaient dîner, quelques hommes d'affaires et des couples. Temari n'avait pas de minute à perdre, elle devait prendre la commande d'une table, servir une autre, débarrasser et servir la première ainsi de suite. Pas de repos pour la sulfureuse blonde qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela lui permettait de faire le vide, d'oublier ses problèmes, se concentrer sur une seule chose.

En réalité tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Son père qui finalement déménageait seul et les « laissent » avec leur vieille nourrice. Sakura qui n'était plus la même. Elle espérait que leur plan allait marcher. Et puis, il y avait aussi Shikamaru, depuis un an, ils s'étaient rapprochés un peu plus, toujours en se chamaillant mais ce qui l'attirait vers lui. Il semblait veiller sur elle, et la rattraperait si elle tombait. Mais elle sentait que la prochaine chute serait terrible. Elle continua son service sans plainte.

Vers vingt et une heures trente, on lui attribua l'une des tables VIP du restaurant. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement servir ce côté du restaurant. Elle alla malgré tout prendre la commande. Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux, « ils » n'aimaient pas ça et cela l'arrangeait. Elle regardait fixement sa feuille de papier :

_ Nous aimerions avoir tout d'abord une carafe d'eau et votre meilleure bouteille de blanc (j'y connais rien en vin désolée ^^). En entrée, je prendrais des noix de st jacques à la sauce aux truffes (plat inventé ou pas ! XD), déclara une voix d'homme. Et toi, Sakura, que désires-tu ?

Temari se figea, mais ne releva toujours pas la tête :

_ Une salade de chèvre chaud (sans chèvre chaud ! XD dédicace à Hina of goldenpair ^^), dit-elle morne.

Temari repartit très vite, donna la commande au cuisinier et demanda sa pause. Ce que son chef de salle accepta. Elle passa par les cuisines surchauffées et s'échappa par la porte de derrière. Elle s'adossa au mur sale, les bras complètement amorphes, le regard tourné vers le ciel qui était très peu étoilé. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent doucement sur son visage. Elle attrapa l'une d'entre elles sur sa joue, se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait encore et toujours.

Une main d'homme attrapa délicatement le poignet de la blonde. Elle baissa son regard vide vers celui qui la voyait aussi pitoyable. Mais elle ne put voir son visage et l'entendit chuchoter :

_ Laisses-les couler, ne les retient pas, murmura une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Temari reprit ses esprits. Sa main entourait toujours son poignet délicatement, pour l'apaiser. Son parfum était imprégné sur ses vêtements, et elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur elle ?

_ Je te ramène chez toi, annonça-t-il. Ton patron est d'accord, il dit que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Il la tira toujours délicatement pour qu'elle rentre à son appartement. N'ayant pas récupéré ses affaires, il frappa à la porte pour qu'on leur ouvre. C'est le plus jeune de la fratrie qui leur ouvrit, un livre à la main ? Temari ne bougea pas. Shikamaru la fit entrer dans la grande pièce à vivre. Il demanda à Gaara où se trouvait la chambre de sa sœur. Celui-ci répondit que c'était après le couloir. Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit :

_ Je vais chercher du thé, d'accord ?

Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Il sortit en refermant la porte qu'il n'avait pas fermée en entrant. Dans la cuisine en préparant le thé préféré de sa sœur, Shikamaru expliqua la situation :

_ Elle va me tuer si je te raconte ça, mais bon, commença Gaara.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le brun inquiet.

_ Et bien, continua le petit frère, tous les soirs elle s'enferme dans sa chambre… et elle pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, moi je pense qu'elle est amoureuse mais que ce n'est réciproque ou qu'elle a été rejetée.

Le cœur de Shikamaru se serra. Temari amoureuse ?! Mais de qui ?!

_ Si c'est le cas, poursuivit le roux, le mec est un idiot fini ou aveugle.

Le thé fut prêt et Shikamaru se redirigea vers la chambre de son amie, le cœur lourd. Il entra en ayant frappé trois coups à la porte. Elle était à présent assise à son bureau, regardant une photo. Il s'approcha, déposa le plateau de thé et put apercevoir la photo qu'elle admirait avec des yeux presque rêveurs. Il reconnu le cliché, il avait été pris lors de l'anniversaire de Tenten, au parc :

_ Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ?! D'abord Sakura, ensuite mon père, et puis t…, non rien.

Shikamaru tenta vainement de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire la jeune fille. Le dernier problème qu'elle avait voulu évoquer devait être celui dont elle était amoureuse et dont elle ne voulait pas parler. Il semblait qu'il est trouvé un indice sur son identité, son prénom semblait commencer par un « t ». Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être :

_ Tu veux du t…

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es aveugle ! Tu as beau avoir un QI de deux cent, parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt dix et encore ! Tu es un idiot fini ! S'écria-t-elle de nouveau.

_ Que ? Ne put que dire Shikamaru.

_ Raaah ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ?!

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Shikamaru ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mauvais choix. Temari le gifla avant de commencer à frapper son torse de ses petits poings :

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Arrêtes de faire l'idiot !

Il attrapa ses deux poignets et fixa ses yeux verts forêts légèrement brillants. Il la dévisagea ce qui la fit légèrement rougir :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ J'admire.

Elle rougit encore un peu plus. Se disant que si elle n'essayait pas, elle ne saurait pas. Alors un râteau pour un autre, elle préféra tenter sa chance. Autant lui faire comprendre directement ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire.

Elle s'avança vers le brun. Sur la pointe des pieds elle effleura les lèvres du brun, comme pour demander son accord. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle redescendit sur terre et préféra lui tourner le dos. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage et encore moins qu'il voit ses larmes une nouvelle fois.

Il ne réalisait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Tous les évènements récents se déroulaient dans sa petite tête de génie. Il allait devoir agir vite s'il ne voulait pas la perdre et ou se prendre un gifle monumentale. Il lui attrapa le poignet (non je ne fais pas une fixette sur les poignets ! quoique… XD), la retourna vers lui, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa véritablement. Après plusieurs échanges passionnés, le brun prit la parole :

_ Franchement fille galère, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus explicite ?

_ Mais je croyais que t'avais deux cent points de QI, le fainéant ! Je pensais que tu comprendrais ! Riposta-t-elle.

_ Pas la peine de crier, je suis juste à côté, dit-il tout simplement.

_ Comment ça je crie ?! Et puis je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

Elle attrapa le t-shirt de son brun pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser langoureusement. Gaara et Kankuro firent leur apparition n'ayant pas entendu leur sœur crier aussi fort depuis longtemps :

_ Oups, on dérange je crois, signala Gaara.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression, certifia Kankuro.

Les deux frères quittèrent la chambre, ne se souciant pas plus que cela de laisser leur sœur toute seule dans sa chambre avec un homme (Super la famille ! XD).

Il était tard, dans les environs de vingt deux heures. Kiba promenait son chien Akamaru qui avait eu une envie pressante. Ils se baladaient tranquillement dans le parc proche de chez eux. Akamaru gambadait joyeusement devant son maître. Ce dernier était totalement ailleurs. Ses pensées vagabondaient un peu partout mais surtout vers une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Il divaguait tellement qu'il crut la voir assises sur l'un des bancs du parc dans le quel il se promenait. Il continuait de marcher mais il se rendit vite compte que le mirage était bel et bien réel. Il laissa son chien continuer de se dégourdir les pattes et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la blonde :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes si tard ici ? Questionna le brun.

_ Je voulais prendre l'air et admirer les étoiles par la même occasion, murmura-t-elle.

_ Hum…

Ils ne parlaient pas, chose étonnante de la part des deux amis qui étaient, il fallait le dire de vraies « pipelettes ». Le silence n'était pas gênant, il était apaisant, et dans la situation actuelle cela était des plus nécessaire. Après une dizaine de minutes, Ino se leva du banc sous le regard interrogatif de Kiba :

_ Tu me raccompagnes ? Proposa-t-elle.

Kiba se leva à son tour, siffla Akamaru qui revint vers son maître :

_ Avec plaisir, accepta le brun.

Durant le trajet pour ramener Ino chez elle, le silence était encore présent et toujours apaisant.

Devant l'immense demeure de la blonde, Kiba fut comme toujours émerveillé. Tout comme Sakura, il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer autant de richesse :

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, remercia Ino. Bonne nuit et à lundi.

Ino s'avança pour lui faire la bise, mais Kiba qui était toujours dans sa contemplation tourna la tête. Sans le vouloir (et sur la volonté de l'auteur surtout XD), ils s'embrassèrent de façon fugace. Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, bien qu'un peu à regret, rouges :

_ Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

_ Non c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Kiba.

Le silence devint cette fois-ci gênant :

_ À Lundi, dit-il en s'éloignant de son amie complètement confus.

Ino rentra chez elle bouleversée. Elle était perdue. Ce baiser même involontaire, elle sentait qu'elle l'avait inconsciemment désiré. Son cœur lui disait d'aller vers l'avant et d'oublier le passé, alors que la tête restait bloquée sur cet échec et cette blessure.

Elle monta directement à sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit. Arrivée à destination, elle s'allongea sur le dos et admira le plafond, songeuse. Ses doigts vinrent instinctivement effleurer ses lèvres. Un sourire apparu et ses yeux pétillèrent comme avant.

Dans une chambre de jeune fille, un couple venant de se former était tendrement enlacé :

_ Dis Shika, le plan ça avance ? Demanda la Sabaku.

_ Oui tout le monde m'a donné les copies des mails qu'ils avaient envoyées et reçues. Il ne me reste plus que tes mails et tout sera prêt, expliqua-t-il.

_ La clé USB sur le bureau, dit-elle succincte.

Il regarda en direction de la dite clé avant de rediriger son attention vers Temari. Il lui embrassa le front avant de se lever, de récupérer la clé et de commencer à mettre ses chaussures :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vais devoir rentrer, j'ai lâché mes parents en plein milieu du restaurant, s'expliqua-t-il.

_ Et tu ne peux pas les appeler ?

_ Euh … oui.

_ Bon et bien c'est réglé.

Elle tira encore une fois sur le pauvre t-shirt de Shikamaru. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur le lit de la jeune fille. À peine eut-il fait cette constatation que Temari se retrouva assise à califourchon sur son petit-ami et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne posa pas plus de questions.

Coline Serreau a dit : « Le chaos est rempli d'espoir parce qu'il annonce une renaissance ».

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, il suffit de regarder Temari et Ino.

Fin du chapitre 15 : I'll never be the same.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. laissez moi des com's

Au prochain chapitre

Haru de la goldenpair


	16. Le plan

**Voilà le chapitre 16 plus rapidement, mais un peu plus court^^. Par contre riche en émotion ! XD**

**Momo0302: Le sasu/saku arrive en force très prochainement je peux te l'assurer ^^. Merci de ton com's.**

**Bonne lecture :**

**Long Way To Go : **

Chapitre 16 : Le plan.

Tenten et Hinata flânaient devant les magasins. Elles n'étaient pas des accros du shopping, mais de temps en temps, elles ne s'y refusaient pas. Surtout pour se retrouver entre filles, ce qui devenait quelque chose de rare. Hinata ne lâchait plus Naruto et la réciproque était vraie. Heureusement pour Tenten, en ce très beau dimanche (oui les magasins sont ouverts, c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux nah XD), Naruto était avec Sasuke qui continuait de se morfondre dans son mutisme. Il fallait vraiment que Sakura redevienne comme avant et vite. Car Shikamaru et Temari qui ne s'engueulent plus vraiment c'est flippant ! Comment étaient-elles si rapidement au courant ? Très simplement qu'elles avaient eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller chercher Temari pour cette sortie improvisée. En entrant chez la blonde, elles découvrirent Shikamaru, absolument pas réveillé et assis à la table des Sabaku avec les deux frères de leur amie. Et ils petit-déjeunaient ! Tous ensembles ! Elles laissèrent les Sabaku et le Nara, pour se concentrer sur le shopping rien que toute les deux. Ino avait même décliné l'invitation ! Ino, la reine du shopping ne venait pas ! Le monde n'allait pas bien, elles en étaient sûres. Cela ne les a pas empêché de passer un agréable moment entre filles et de faire quelques emplettes.

En fin d'après-midi, Hinata proposa à Tenten de prendre le thé chez elle. Cette dernière refusa poliment l'invitation, devant rentrer chez elle. Comprenant ce qui la tracassait Hinata n'insista pas.

En entrant dans son salon, Hinata vit Neji allongé dans le canapé en pleine lecture du code pénal. Hinata se dit qu'il devait vraiment être désespéré pour en venir à cette lecture. Elle fila dans sa chambre, prit un des romans de sa bibliothèque pour ensuite retourner au salon.

Elle mit devant les yeux de son cousin le livre qu'elle avait pris :

__ Ne te vexes pas mais je ne suis pas fan des roman à l'eau de rose, indiqua-t-il morne._

__ C'est sur que le code pénal c'est toujours plus palpitant, lui répondit sa cousine. _

Il ferma l'énorme bouquin, pour prendre celui petit que lui tendait Hinata :

__ C'est l'auteur préféré de Tenten, précisa Hinata._

Neji tourna son regard blanc vers sa cousine :

__ À joues-tu ? Il n'y a plus rien à espérer ! Elle se marier avec l'autre ! _

__ C'est bien mal connaître Tenten, elle préférerait mourir que d'épouser ce pauvre type. _

__ Que sais-tu que je ne sais pas ?_

__ Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours et je sais qu'elle aussi, sinon je ne serais pas là à essayer de te remonter le moral. N'abandonne pas Neji, l'encouragea Hinata. _

Elle quitta le salon. Mais juste avant de sortir, elle dit :

__ Et puis ce n'est pas un roman à l'eau de rose mais un thriller. _

Elle s'en alla et laissa Neji où apparut un léger sourire en coin. Il commença sa lecture sous le regard d'une Hinata cachée dans le couloir. Elle allait rejoindre sa chambre mais se trouva nez à nez avec son père :

__ Alors comme ça on espionne son cousin ? Demanda le paternel. _

__ Non ! Enfin si, mais non… pas vraiment… bafouilla-t-elle ne trouvant pas d'excuse. C'est que… _

__ Hanabi m'a appris que tu sortais avec un jeune homme, coupa-t-il. Est-ce vrai ? _

Hinata était paniquée, il n'était pas prévu que son père soit au courant, enfin pas avant un bon moment :

__ Euh… oui, répondit-elle angoissée de la réaction que pourrait avoir son père._

__ Et comment s'appelle-t-il ce jeune homme ? _

__ Uzumaki Naruto, répondit-elle._

__ Uzumaki ?! Comme dans Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze ?_

__ Euh oui je crois que c'est comme ça que sa mère s'appelait. _

__ Le fils du Yondaime, bah pourquoi pas._

Il continua sa route sans un mot de plus à sa fille, la laissant pantoise dans le couloir. Ino qui refusait du shopping, Temari et Shikamaru ensembles et son père qui accepte qu'elle sorte avec un garçon, rien ne va plus. Elle retourna enfin à sa chambre, pour faire une petite sieste, elle en avait bien besoin.

Shikamaru acheva la lettre accompagnant la clé USB, puis la mit sous enveloppe bulle. Temari appela une société de coursiers pour que la lettre soit livrée et priant pour que le grand-père de Sakura ne soit pas trop suspicieux quant à cet envoi :

__ Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Temari allongée sur son lit. _

__ Il faut espérer, répondit Shikamaru._

__ Raaah ça m'énerve de devoir attendre ! S'impatienta la blonde._

Le brun lui attrapa les mains pour l'attirer hors du lit et de sa chambre (ndla : normalement il ne devrait pas faire l'inverse ?). Il attrapa ensuite deux manteaux leur appartenant et sortir du luxueux appartement.

__ Shikamaru ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? _

__ Au parc._

__ Au parc ?! Mais pour quoi faire ?! _

__ Admirer les nuages, le temps est parfait pour ça._

__ Tu te moques de moi ?! _

__ Non._

Temari se laissa alors traîner par son petit-ami. Arrivés près d'un arbre, Shikamaru s'allonge près de celui-ci et invita Temari à le rejoindre. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et une main sur son torse. Le brun entoura les épaules de la blonde avec son bras et admira le ciel bleu et ses plusieurs nuages blancs qui flottaient dans cette étendue de couleur azur. Temari fut bercer par la respiration de Shikamaru et parti rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le coursier déposa le plis à l'entrée et reparti sans demander son reste. Le majordome amena le paquet à son maître. Ce dernier regarda le cachet de l'envoyeur. Voyant que ce n'était qu'une école, il ordonna au majordome de remettre la lettre à sa petite fille.

Sakura regarda étrangement l'enveloppe qu'on venait de lui remettre. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir postulé dans cette école. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une lettre et une clé USB. Elle lut rapidement la lettre, tout à fait banale. Elle prit la clé et la brancha à son ordinateur portable. Elle ouvrit le dossier et y découvrit des dizaines et des dizaines de fichiers. Elle en ouvrit un au hasard et le lut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle regarda la date. Non c'était impossible ! Elle n'avait jamais reçu cet email et y avait encore moins répondu. Durant le reste de l'après-midi Sakura se mit à lire tous les emails et les réponses données. Avant le dîner, elle le dernier fichier :

« Salut Sakura, c'est Naruto, ce dernier mail n'est jamais parti, normal son auteur ne l'a jamais envoyé et je dirais même terminé. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien si tu la lisais. Je te laisse deviner qui en ai l'auteur, je ne tiens pas à mourir jeune !

Naruto. »

« Sakura,

Tu ne liras sans doute jamais ces mots car je ne te les enverrais jamais. Je suis trop lâche pour ça. Je ne dirais pas que tout va bien, au contraire. Ton départ a affecté tout le monde, moi y comprit. On m'a tout pris en une seule journée, mon avenir et toi. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Je deviens une vraie loque humaine.

Oui je suis un idiot de ne t'avoir rien dit. Oui je suis un idiot car je n'ai rien fait. Et maintenant je le regrette amèrement. Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour te le dire ou plutôt te l'écrire :

Sakura, je t'aime, »

Elle pleurait devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cru en eux. Elle regrettait son attitude envers eux. Et elle regrettait d'avoir eu confiance en une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais du : son grand-père. Il l'avait manipulé afin d'arriver à ses fins et ça elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il l'avait éloigné des seules choses qui lui importaient : son rêve de devenir médecin et ses amis, qui étaient sa véritable famille. Elle récupéra toutes les données dont elle avait besoin sur un disque dur externe. Ensuite, elle jeta le plus fort possible son téléphone et son ordinateur portable contre le mur. Le bruit n'alerta personne, la maison étant trop grande. On lui annonça que le dîner était servi. Elle remit un masque de froideur sur son visage et se dirigea vers la salle à mange. Elle règlerait ses comptes avec son grand-père un autre jour.

Après son après-midi shopping avec Hinata, Tenten était restée dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique. Elle s'était endormie et n'entendit donc pas une personne entrée dans sa chambre…

Fin du chapitre 16 : Le plan.

J'espère que cela vous a plus quoiqu'un peu court je sais mais, on s'en fout XD.

Au prochain chapitre .

Haru de la goldenpair


	17. Forgive me

Hi !! Minna-san!!!

Comment dire ... hum... Chapitre très long à écrire, non pas que l'inspiration n'y était pas mais, je ne savais plus quoi vous raconter dans quel ordre XD, c'est grave docteur ?!

**CookieKandy** : Merci de ton com, pour ce qui en ai de Tenten et de son mystérieux visiteur tu vas être servie !!! =D... Bibi

**Hokori-chan** : Merci de tes nombreux coms, oui j'ai lu tous les fruits basket, pour tout avouer pour Megumi, le nom doit me venir de là mais après sur le coup, je ne me souvenais même plus avoir utilisé ce prénom, merci de m'avoir rappeler le chapitre où il se trouvait ^^... Je m'excuse pour cette terrible attente, j'avais beaucoup d'idées mais je ne savais pas comment les organiser, sans oublier tous les persos, plein truc comme ça... Biz

**Chan-saku** : Merci de ton com, et oui deux chapitre en peu de temps, c'est un records pour moi, la preuve j'ai calé par la suite ! XD... Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre (si bien sûr tu t'en ssouviens ^^')

...

Bonne Lecture à tous

**Long Way To Go :**

**Chapitre 17 : Forgive me.**

Elle courrait, ses yeux humides l'empêchaient de bien distinguer où elle se trouvait. De toute manière, elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle se trouvait à des kilomètres de chez elle. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée. Elle leva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était devant le manoir Hyuuga. Ses larmes coulèrent toujours. Elle hésita. Elle sonna finalement ayant envie de parler et ayant besoin d'un refuge pour la nuit. Elle pria intérieurement pour que n'importe qui ouvrir, tous sauf Neji. On lui ouvra la porte. La tête baissée et les yeux toujours pleins de larmes, elle ne vit pas son interlocuteur :

_ Tenten ? Fit une voix grave qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Elle était perdue. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui dire ? Lui demander si Hinata était là ?

_ Tenten, tout va bien ? Insista Neji

Il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle eût d'abord un léger geste de recul. Mais réalisant que Neji n'allait jamais lui faire de mal car c'était Neji, elle se jeta dans ses bras et y pleurer à corps perdu. Il passa ses bras autour du corps sanglotant de la brune. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du manoir, pour l'installer dans le canapé du salon où se trouvait Hanabi. Elle se leva et prévint qu'elle allait chercher sa sœur. Hinata arriva en trombe dans le salon. Voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son amie, elle l'a prise immédiatement dans ses bras, repoussant Neji (le pauvre ! XD) :

_ Tenten, dit Hinata d'une voix douce, que s'est-il passé ?

Tenten arriva à calmer ses sanglots et commença son récit :

Flash Back :

Elle n'entendit pas la personne entrer et fermer la porte derrière elle. Toujours dans ses pensées Tenten ne se rendit compte de la présence de son invité que lorsque ce dernier la toucha. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut se relever mais il l'attrapa par les poignets et la bloque sur le lit. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il la maintint toujours fermement :

_ Reprenons où nous en étions, souffla la voix à son oreille.

Elle continua de se débattre, ce qui empêcha son « invité » de continuer. Il relâcha pendant une seconde son attention. Tenten en profita pour le faire tomber au sol. Elle se releva et quitta son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et l'attirèrent à lui. Elle lui marcha sur le pied, avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le plexus. il la relâcha, elle se retourna face à lui et lui envoya un coup de pied magistral dans la figure. il rencontra alors le bureau de Tenten, avant de tomber inconscient sur le sol.

la brune sortit rapidement de sa chambre et se précipita vers le salon où se trouvait ses parents:

_ Pourquoi l'avez-vous laisser entrer ? S'écria-t-elle en colère mais toujours terrifiée de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

_ Mais c'est ton fiancé, Tenten, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, répondit son père.

_ Qu'il tente de me violer vous trouvez ça normal ?!!

_ Vous êtes fiancés, je ne vois pas où est le problème, continua son père.

Tenten resta interdite, pour eux, elle n'était qu'un bout de viande qu'on vendait au plus offrant. elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée, prit sa veste et une paire de chaussures, avant de sortir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit :

_ " Petits frères, je ferais tout pour vous sortir de cet enfer ! ", pensa-t-elle.

Fin du Flash Back.

Neji bouillonnait de rage et Hinata était sans voix, même son père n'était pas aussi cruel. Neji quitta la pièce. il avait besoin de se défouler, le dojo était parfait pour ça. Hinata amena Tenten dans sa chambre. Tenten enfila le pyjama que lui avait prêté son amie. elles se couchèrent alors dans l'immense lit de l'hyuuga.

Tenten n'arrivait pas à dormir. elle était assise dans le lit et regardait par la fenêtre. elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se leva. elle quitta la chambre d'hinata. elle se dirigea dans le noir à l'aide des murs et des quelques lumières qui arrivaient à percer. elle arriva finalement à l'endroit qu'elle désirait. elle ouvrit doucement la porte, pour ne pas faire de bruit. elle entra et marcha sur la pointe des pieds. elle s'approcha tranquillement du lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. tout doucement, elle se glissa sous les couvertures. elles avaient son odeur. Tenten s'endormit alors très rapidement.

Neji se réveilla et regarda son réveil. il affichait deux heures et demi. il se retourna et vit alors une autre tête brune dépasser des couvertures. surpris en premier lieu, il dégagea doucement les couvertures pour voir le visage de celle qui se trouvait avec lui. son visage était paisible, un fin sourire apparu sur le visage du brun. il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et il s'endormit ainsi, Tenten dans ses bras.

Hinata émergea doucement de son sommeil. elle se tourna vers Tenten mais ne trouva personne. elle se leva, prit une bonne douche chaude et s'habilla de son uniforme. elle descendit à la cuisine. à sa grande surprise, elle ne trouva que son père, mais aucune trace de son amie. elle se servit machinalement du café et alla s'asseoir en face de son père :

_ Neji dort toujours ? Vous ne l'avez pas réveillé ? Demanda Hinata.

_ Non pas la peine, je ne voulais pas le déranger, répondit le patriarche.

_ Déranger ?

Hinata but une gorgée de sa tasse :

_ Il était en charmante compagnie, renseigna-t-il.

Sous la surprise Hinata recracha ce qu'elle avait bu, une partie attérit sur le visage de son père. Elle quitta sa chaise et courut en direction de la chambre de son cousin. En attendant, Hiashi Hyuuga s'essuyait le visage :

_ Les jeunes, je vous jure.

Hinata ouvrit prudemment la porte de la chambre de son cousin. elle passa discrètement la tête par la porte. elle vit au loin deux têtes brunes enlacées. elle sourit et referma la porte. elle passa dans sa chambre, récupéra son sac et sortit du manoir.

dehors naruto l'attendait. lorsqu'il la vit river tout sourire, le fit lui aussi sourire. un sourire éclatant dont raffolait Hinata (^^). le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Hinata s'approcha de son blond, l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. un petit toussotement se fit entendre. les deux jeunes se séparèrent pour voir le père d'hinata. naruto gêné salua le père de sa bien-aimée, impressionné. Hinata soupira et attrapa la main du blond :

_ Bonne journée père, salua la brune entraînant naruto qui salua une nouvelle fois Hiashi Hyuuga

le blond s'étonna de l'absence de Neji avec eux. Hinata lui expliqua alors les évènements de la veille et de ce qu'elle avait découvert ce matin-même.

Ino marchait lentement vers le lycée. Malgré sa décision d'aller de l'avant, elle avait peur de retomber, peur de se tromper. Arrivée au lycée, elle se stoppa. Au loin elle voyait naruto, Hinata et kiba discuter. Elle avança au ralenti, puis au fil des pas, elle accéléra jusqu'à courir. Elle se jeta sur kiba, qui ne comprit pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto et hinata regardait la scène ahuris. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à ino ?

Grâce à un bon équilibre, kiba était toujours debout avec ino dans ses bras. Toujours dans une totale incompréhension, la blonde déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ino était plus sûre que jamais de ce qu'elle faisait. Le passé était le passé, maintenant il fallait qu'elle pense à son avenir, et pour elle kiba en faisait partie. Puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas capable de faire le premier pas, elle le faisait, sans aucun remord. Elle relâcha à contre coeur les lèvres du brun. Elle plongea son regard azur dans le regard chocolat du brun. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau :

_ Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, répondit sa petite amie.

_ Ah okay.

Dans une classe du troisième étage, une autre personne venait d'assister à la scène. Elle se réjouit pour son amie d'avoir réussi à passer au-delà de son histoire avec Sai, qui lui avait fait oublier sa spontannéité naturelle. Elle dirigea son regard vers le couple naruto et hinata et se réjouit aussi pour eux deux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Sakura était pensive. Elle en voulait à son grand-père de l'avoir éloigné de ses amis et de ses rêves, mais elle en voulait aussi à ses amis de ne pas avoir décelé le subterfuge. Au fond, elle savait qu'ils avaient eu aussi leur lots de problèmes, ils n'étaient pas des supers-héros. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, elle avait envie de jouer un peu, enfin un tout petit peu.

La porte s'ouvrit et sakura tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle fut surprise de trouver en face d'elle karin. Elle ne semblait plus être la karin qu'elle connaissait, elle paraissait différente. La brune s'avança jusqu'à la rose et commença à parler, sans laisser le temps à la fleur de réagir :

_ Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit, je ne comprenais pas à l'époque, je voulais m'excuser car c'est moi qui t'ai poussée dans les escaliers il y a un an, je me berçais dans un monde d'illusion et j'ai compris que très récémment que je ne pouvais pas tout avoir, dit-elle à une vitesse.

D'abord surprise, sakura regarda alors sa vieille rivale avec un léger sourire :

_ Merci, répondit-elle simplement. Merci d'être venue me le dire.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant..., je n'avais aucune chance, dit-elle en suspens.

Elle laissa sakura perplexe quant à sa dernière parole. La cloche sonna et les cours débutèrent. Sakura n'accorda aucun regard à ses amis pour les laisser mariner encore un peu.

L'attitude indifférente de sakura les mettaient tous mals à l'aise. Ils ne savaient pas comment elle allait réagir. Ils préférèrent attendre la fin de la journée pour discuter tranquillement.

La salle était vide. Il ne restait plus que notre bon vieux groupe d'amis. Tous regardaient sakura, ils retenaient leurs souffles. Hinata s'approcha la première. Elle vit alors les épaules de la fleur tressautées. Hinata pensait qu'elle pleurait, mais ce qu'elle entendit ensuite n'était pas un sanglot, mais une tentative désespérée de cacher un rire. Sakura tourna son visage vers la bande :

_ Vous verriez vos têtes ! S'exclama la rose.

Hinata se concerta du regard avec ino et temari :

_ Les filles, commenca hinata, je crois que l'une de nous n'a pas eu sa dose journalière de chatouilles, finit-elle.

Elles se jetèrent de concert sur la fleur, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Les garçons regardaient la scène mi-amusés, mi-désespérés. Shikamaru avait sa mine fatiguée mais on pouvait lire dans son regard un grand soulagement (ndla: c'est possible?), naruto offrait un splendide sourire à l'assistance, kiba aussi, quant à sasuke, il gardait son regard impénétrable qui faisait fondre la gente féminine.

Le grand poète anglais Alexander Pope à écrit : « L'erreure est humaine, le pardon divin ».

Le pardon de Sakura était, au yeux de certains, une chose qu'ils se devaient d'avoir...

**Fin du chapitre 17 : Forgive me.**

**Et bien, et bien, j'espère que cela vous plu, j'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite rapidement (je ne m'avance plus c'est trop risqué XD), laissez moi vos impressions, au prochain chapitre ! **

**Haru de la goldenpair.**


	18. Confrontations

Sorry, il semblerait que le premier fichier que j'ai mis n'ai pas pris les accents et tout caractère un peu spécial, donc voici le chapitre je l'espère en bonne et du forme ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientot

Haru de la goldenpair

Long Way To Go.

Chapitre 18 : Confrontation(s).

Ils étaient tous assis dans leur parc, celui qui avait fait naître tant de souvenirs. Il ne manquait plus Neji et Tenten. Les filles rattrapaient le temps perdu, surtout la rose. Sakura voyait Hinata épanouie, libre et heureuse. Naruto avait retrouvé son regard pétillant et son sourire rayonnant. Shikamaru était toujours aussi blasé et il dormait sur les genoux de Temari. Cette dernière essayait de le réveiller mais en douceur. Ino était constamment accroché à Kiba avait le nez plongé dans les cheveux de la blonde en lui murmurant je ne sais quelles idioties pour que la blonde ait le sourire aux lèvres comme jamais.

Et Sasuke, observait comme Sakura tout ce beau monde, leurs amis. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'observèrent. L'un la trouvait encore plus belle qu'avant. L'autre trouvait qu'il paraissait triste et mélancolique. Elle entendit le portable d'Hinata sonner. Elle prit l'appel et s'éloigna quelque peu du petit groupe. Non loin de nos amis et quelques minutes auparavant, dans un immense manoir, deux personnes discutaient tout en se préparant pour sortir à l'extérieur. C'était une jeune fille du nom de tentent et un jeune homme du nom de Neji. Le réveil de ce matin ne fut pas sans surprise pour nos amis.

Flash Back :

Tenten se sentait apaisée, calme. Reposée et au chaud dans les bras de Neji. Les bras de Neji ? Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa très rapidement. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de réveiller le brun, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tétanisée, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la situation. Elle aperçu alors l'heure afficher sur le cadran du réveil :

_ Quoi, dix heures quinze ! S'écria Tenten.

_ Bon sang Tenten, ne cries pas, dit Neji toujours pas véritablement réveillé.

La phrase fit alors tilt dans l'esprit de Neji : « Tenten ? ». Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux chocolats de celle avait qui il avait partagé son lit. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité. Puis sans crier gare, Tenten éclata de rire. Neji sourit, la première fois depuis des lustres :

_ Cela te prends souvent de rire comme ça ? Questionna Neji.

_ Tu verrais ta tête ! Ria-t-elle.

Elle continua son fou rire, avant de reprendre :

_ Le grand Neji Hyuuga, décoiffé, mima-t-elle avec ses mains, et un léger filet de bave, finit-elle.

Neji tiqua à « décoiffé et filet de bave », il s'empara d'un coussin et le lança droit sur le visage de Tenten. Celle-ci se stoppa net et fit un regard des plus noirs à Neji. Elle prit alors le coussin que Neji lui avait lancé et se rua sur lui son arme à la main. Une bataille de coussins s'entama.

Après avoir massacré tous les coussins et polochons de la chambre, Tenten ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Mais lorsqu'elle fonça sur le brun, elle se prit les pieds dans les draps qui traînaient suite à la bataille. Elle fut rattrapée in-extremis par Neji. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'y sentaient bien. Tenten avait la tête posée sur le torse du brun et n'osa pas bouger de peur de briser cet instant et qu'il se termine. Elle releva timidement la tête pour croiser le regard laiteux de Neji. Un regard où elle perçu du désir mais aussi de la retenue. Elle ne bougeait plus. Neji vit dans les yeux de la brunette de l'hésitation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne savait plus quels étaient les sentiments de Neji à son égard, si sentiments existaient toujours. Elle se frappa mentalement. S'il ne l'aimait pas un minimum, il l'aurait rejeté ce matin. S'il la détestait il ne serait pas là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir quoi faire. Tout doucement Tenten rapprocha son visage ou plutôt ses lèvres de celles de Neji. S'il ne l'aimait plus, autant en avoir le cœur net. Elle ferma les yeux et continua de s'approcher du visage de Neji. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Neji craqua et embrassa Tenten.

Fin Flash Back.

Non pressés, ils avaient déjeuné tranquillement. Cet après-midi, ils n'avaient pas cours et ils allaient en profiter. Ils allaient donc flâner dans le centre ville. A peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil de l'immense manoir que Tenten reçu un message d'Hinata lui indiquant qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans le parc. Elle le signala à Neji et ils partirent finalement en direction du parc. Arrivés à l'entrée de ce dernier, Tenten appela Hinata pour savoir où il s'étaient installés :

_ Hinata ? Demanda Tenten. Oui on est à l'entrée du parc, vous êtes où ? , …, Ok, …, non Ne…atte, …, ne put-elle dire coupée dans son élan par les lèvres de Neji.

A l'autre bout du fil, Hinata se posait de réelles questions sur la santé mentale actuelle de son cousin :

_ Tenten ? Tenten ?, …, elle soupira, NEJI VEUX-TU BIEN LACHER TENTEN CINQ SECONDES, QUE JE PUISSE LUI EXPLIQUER OU L'ON SE TROUVE ? Cria-t-elle pour être sûre que son cousin l'entende, ce qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes à proximité, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un crier et surpris d'entendre Hinata crier après son cousin de lâcher sa normalement « ex-petite amie ».

Elle entendit un rire grave à l'autre bout du fil, avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de Tenten bégayante qui cherchait de s'expliquer de la situation. Hinata lui expliqua finalement le chemin à prendre pour le rejoindre.

Après cinq minutes les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent sous les sourires, les sifflements et les applaudissements de tout le groupe. Tenten était des plus gênée et Neji affichait un regard rieur et heureux, pas plus. Glaçon un jour, glaçon toujours.

En apercevant Sakura dans les rangs, Tenten se jeta à son cou comme au bon vieux temps.

La fin de l'après midi passa rapidement sous les rires de notre groupe d'amis de nouveau réunis. Tenten expliqua sa situation et fut soulagée de se savoir soutenue par ses amis. Sakura raconta son année passée avec son grand-père. Mais les pitreries de Naruto et de Kiba remirent tous le monde de bonne humeur.

De son côté Sakura craignait la confrontation avec son grand-père. Elle était très en colère contre ce dernier, elle s'est sentie trahie par le dernier membre de sa famille. Mais elle avait aussi peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle craignait de ne jamais pour revoir ses amis. Elle rentra donc chez elle presque à reculons. Son nouveau téléphone vibra, elle le regarda et vit que c'était un message de Temari et Shikamaru. Elle souri, ils ne séparaient plus d'une semelle :

De : Temari.

A : Sakura.

Message : « Courage, ma fille ! Montres-lui qui est la patronne ! Galère, on est derrière toi ! »

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau, plusieurs messages arrivèrent :

De : Hinata.

A : Sakura.

Message : « Fais lui sa misère ! Naruto. Ne crains rien, tu es forte ! Hinata. »

De : Tenten

A : Sakura

Message : « Vas-y Saku, t'es la meilleur ! Tenten. Hn, Neji »

De : Ino

A : Sakura

Message : « Si ce vieux schnock ne veut pas te lâcher, tu viens à la maison ! Ino. Je te souhaite bon courage, Kiba. »

De : Sakura

A : Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto Ino, Kiba

Message : Merci à tous, ça me touche énormément ! Saku.

Elle était devant le bureau de son grand-père. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de frapper trois coups à la porte en bois massif. Elle entendit la voix de son grand-père crier un « entrez » sonore. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à en découdre. Son grand-père leva les yeux de ses feuilles. Ce dernier remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de sa petite fille :

_ Sakura ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon bureau ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oh c'est très simple, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu détournais mes mails et y répondais à ma place ?

_ De quoi parles-tu, voyons ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Tu n'as pas réussi à prendre le contrôle de la vie de maman, alors tu te venges sur moi ! Tu as voulu faire de moi quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu as voulu m'éloigner de mes amis ! Et pour ça je te ne le pardonnerais jamais. Tout ce que tu cherche à faire c'est détruire la vie des gens ! Tu étais ma seule famille ! Celle qui me restait ! Mais tu ne m'a jamais considéré comme tel, je n'étais qu'un bout de viande qui te servais de marionnette !

Des larmes de rage était apparues sur le visage de Sakura :

_ Je fais mes valises et je m'en vais ! Adieu grand-père, dit-elle sèche.

Elle quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ses valises. Elle ne restera pas une minute de plus dans cette maison. Elle appela Ino pour savoir pour qu'elle lui donne un coup de main et surtout pour savoir si sa proposition de l'héberger tenait toujours. Une heure plus tard, Ino et Kiba l'aidaient à descendre ses valises. Son grand-père la regardait partir un sourire aux lèvres :

_ Elle est aussi caractérielle que toi ma fille, elle aurait fait une excellente chef d'entreprise, mais elle sera un grand médecin, je n'en doute pas.

Dans une autre majestueuse demeure, un conseil de famille avait été demandé et se tenait maintenant dans le salon :

_ Nous avons une proposition à te faire, déclara le père. Que dirais-tu que de coprésider la Uchiha Corp. ?

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna le brun.

_ Oui, vraiment, dit le paternel.

_ C'est une idée de ton frère, informa Mikoto.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Sasuke.

_ Accepte, dit sa mère en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Malheureusement je ne peux pas...

_ Et pourquoi ? Je croyais que le poste t'intéressait...

_ Il m'intéressait en effet, mais plus maintenant, aujourd'hui avec des amis je vais créer mon propre avenir. Merci de me faire confiance.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Il alluma son ordinateur et consulta quelques vieux fichiers qu'ils devaient effacer, il tomba alors sur la lettre qu'il avait à peine commencer, il allait l'effacer quand il regarda la date et l'heure de la dernière mise à jour. Il cligna plusieurs des yeux pour être sur de voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Cet idiot l'avait enregistrer dans son ordinateur. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il s'excuserait auprès d'Hinata pour ça. Comment avait-il oser lui donner ! De toute manière elle ne s'en souviendrait pas alors à quoi bon... Elle avait fuit la première fois elle fuirait la deuxième fois.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla s'allonger sur son lit, il venait de refuser le poste qu'il désirait depuis plusieurs années pour quelque chose qui n'existe pas encore et qui peut être n'existera jamais. Il s'endormit sur ses sombres pensées comme à chaque depuis près d'un an.

Ils étaient tous en classe et attendaient le début des cours. Sakura souriait de nouveau comme avant, tout comme le reste du groupe sauf Sasuke. Ce dernier lançait à un Naruto hilare des regards dès plus noirs. Hinata essayait de comprendre cette haine soudain envers son petit-ami, mais ne réussit pas à comprendre. Elle fit comprendre à son aimé ce qui se passait et regarda en direction de son meilleur ami et comprit enfin ce qui lui valait cette aura meurtrière:

_ Merde, je suis mort, murmura le blond.

Il se leva, suivit de près par le brun. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes pour garçons, tant pis s'ils manquaient le premier cours :

_ Pour qui tu te prends ? Cupidon ? S'écria Sasuke.

_ Non ! Mais on en a marre de voir te morfondre ! De jouer les fantômes ! Quand elle était là, tu souriais, tu riais, aujourd'hui tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même ! Je voulais simplement t'aider ! Je suis ton meilleur ami mais ces derniers j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger ! Alors oui je le lui donner ! Qu'est-ce que tu as perdre, elle n'est même pas signée... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Sasuke, ce jour-là, avant l'accident ?

Sasuke avait l'esprit plonger dans ses souvenirs, il fut ramener à la réalité par une voix fluette :

_ Naruto ? Sasuke ? S'enquit la voix.

Sasuke voulait retenir Naruto de parler mais il n'en eu pas le temps :

_ Oui on est là, répondit le blond.

Sakura poussa doucement la porte des toilettes des garçons, se sentant comme une aliène dans ce monde d'homme. Naruto sortit rapidement sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de répliquer quoi que se soit.

Sakura n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, malgré tout elle commença à parler :

_ Tout va bien ? Questionna-t-elle un peu bêtement.

_ Hn.

_ Le cours va commencer, on devrait y aller, signala la rose.

Elle commença à partir à son rythme. Elle allait franchir la porte mais une main la retint…

Samuel Beckett a dit : « Essayes encore, échoues encore, échec profitable ». Sasuke devrait surement tirer de cette citation une bonne leçon…

Fin du chapitre 18 : Confrontation(s).


	19. Bridge Over Trouble Water

Hi everybody ! Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard ! J'ai eu pas mal de boulot et pas forcémment l'envie de taper le texte qui était déjà bien avancé dans ma tête, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

Réponses aux reviews : 

Sakura30 & anais: Merci de vos com's, la suite ,n'arrive malheuresement que maintenant, je m'en excuse encore, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres...

Clara : Merci de tous ces com's, voilà donc la suite, le chapitre 19 qui semblait tant attendu^^, ... Je ne suis pas très inspirée pour la réponse aux reviews je m'en excuse aussi (tout passe dans l'écritutre des chapitres XD)

sakushyka : Merci à toi d'apprécier ma fic, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, comme ce chapitre le confirme, j'étais juste débordée (2jobs, 2heures de transports, entrainement, compétitions, la courses aux cadeaux, les fetes de fin d'année, des petites vacances, ...), maintenant tout va mieux puisque je n'ai plus q'un job lol... pour sasuke tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre...^^

Long Way To Go :

Chapitre 19 : Bridge Over Trouble Water.

Sakura s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sasuke étonnée par son geste. Il plaça une main derrière la nuque de Sakura pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

Flash Back : Un an plus tôt et quelques mois :

_ Sakura, murmura-t-il, …

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers Sasuke et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire « Quoi ? », les lèvres du brun rencontrèrent les siennes. En premier lieu quoi de plus normal que d'être surprise. Après tout le garçon dont vous êtes amoureuse qui vous embrasse sans aucune raison apparentes le jour de la Saint-Valentin, à de quoi surprendre. Donc autant en profiter un maximum fut sa première pensée. Mais un gros doute s'insinua en elle. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une fille aussi banale qu'elle. Et si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait. Loin de là. Elle se sépara à contre cœur du brun, pour se lever et quitter en vitesse les toilettes pour garçons. Il lui fallait un endroit calme pour réfléchir mais surtout pour se remettre de ses émotions. Le meilleur endroit qu'elle est trouvée fut l'infirmerie.

Fin du Flash Back.

Le baiser devint enflammé, passionné comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils devaient faire.

Sakura se souvenait à présent. En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle était encore incertaine de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais plus elle se rapprochait de la salle de classe, plus ses sentiments lui disaient de foncer dans la salle de classe et de rouler une pelle monumentale à Sasuke, ce qui la fit sourire.

Mais elle ne put jamais atteindre la salle de classe.

Plusieurs éléments lui firent comprendre la sincérité et la détresse de ce baiser. Le mail « anonyme » entre autre et surtout que ce soit lui qui fasse de nouveau le premier pas. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise d'uniforme et se hissa du mieux qu'elle put sur la pointe des pieds. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, pas besoin de parler. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Sasuke qui contamina aussitôt Sakura, heureuse de revoir de la joie sur le visage du brun, de son brun à elle. Elle allait sortir des toilettes quand elle sentit deux bras la soulever et vit Sasuke qui la portait comme une mariée.

Sakura rougit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke qui riait doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke en faisant attention avec sa béquille. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent leur classe.

Arrivés au niveau de la classe, il déposa délicatement Sakura et entrèrent le plus discrètement possible. Chacun s'assit à sa place avec un sourire qui annonçait un avenir plus qu'heureux.

Sasuke s'assit derrière naruto et en profita pour lui mettre une tape derrière la tête pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement quant à son action. Le blond se retourna avec un sourire crispé prêt à recevoir une mort des plus rapides de la part de son meilleur ami. Mais en apercevant le visage décontracté, calme et serein de Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de crier en se levant et en faisant la danse de la victoire :

_ YES ! C'est qui le plus fort !

_ La ferme, idiot ! S'écria Sasuke perdant légèrement son sang froid légendaire.

_ Monsieur Uzumaki ! Veuillez vous rassoir et laissez tranquille Monsieur Uchiha ! S'exclama Kakashi, enfin arrivé pour commencer le cours. Nous allons pour aujourd'hui…

Sasuke se rapprocha discrètement de l'oreille du blond :

_ J'espère pour toi que tu as déjà écrit ton testament, lui murmura le brun avec une voix digne d'un psychopathe.

Naruto déglutit rapidement sous le regard rieur de sa petite amie qui avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire. Sasuke se concentra sur le cours, laissant naruto s'enfoncer dans sa chaise pour se faire le plus discret possible.

Sakura de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le cours, mais elle sentait une paire d'yeux fixée son dos. Elle tourna la tête vers Sasuke et vit qu'il n'y avait pas une paire d'yeux mais quatre paires fixées sur elle. Elle rougit imperceptiblement et se retourna rapidement. Elle entendit alors Ino s'écrier :

_ Trooop mignoooon !

Kakashi soupira :

_ Mademoiselle Yamanaka, je vous prierais de garder vos commentaires personnels pour vous.

Kakashi reprit son cours là où il en était resté. Kiba se pencha alors vers l'oreille de sa petite amie et lui demanda :

_ J'ai rien compris qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire surprendre par le prof.

Un sourire lumineux apparu sur le visage de la blonde. Sourire qui enchanta son petit ami qui adorait la voir sourire. Mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant. Elle, qui d'habitude est une vraie pipelette. Le brun insista voulant comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avec Naruto et sa danse de la victoire et maintenant Sakura qui se retourne et qui rougit comme une gamine prise sur le fait. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas. Du coin de l'œil, ino vit Kiba se démener pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Elle lui murmura alors :

_ Tu comprendras plus tard, lui souffla-t-elle.

Et pendant que Kakashi écrivait au tableau, elle lui vola un chaste baiser.

Du côté de Tenten, ça n'allait vraiment pas fort. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté le domicile parental et qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez les Hyuuga. Petit problème, elle ne pouvait rester indéfiniment chez eux même si elle était la bienvenue. Encore plus démoralisant pour la jeune fille, ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que cela de sa disparition. Elle avait le cœur lourd d'avoir laisser ses petits frères aux mains de parents aussi irresponsables. Avec l'aide de Neji, et l'oncle de ce dernier, elle avait consulté un avocat, pour pouvoir s'émanciper et obtenir si possible la garde de ses petits frères. Malheureusement, tant qu'elle ne serait pas majeure c'est à dire à vingt ans, elle n'aurait aucun droit sur eux et qu'il était préférable qu'elle termine ses études avant tout, pour leur garantir un avenir heureux et prospère. L'avocat lui avait aussi dit que sa procédure d'émancipation pourrait faire ouvrir une enquête sur la responsabilité de ses parents, ce qui pourrait amener un suivi des petits frères auprès des services sociaux. Malgré tout cela, Tenten n'était pas rassurée, elle y tenait à ses deux petits garnements, elle les aimait et elle ne voulait pas les abandonner.

Se trouvant au fond de la salle, Tenten en profita pour s'affaler sur sa table de cours complètement épuisée. Neji s'en inquiéta et vit qu'elle retenait avec peine ses larmes. Il lui embrassa la tête et interpella le professeur :

_ Monsieur ? Tenten ne se sent pas très bien, puis-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le brun aux yeux de nacre.

Kakashi acquiesça, Neji se leva et aida Tenten à en faire de même, ils quittèrent la salle de classe. A l'extérieur de la salle, Neji prit sa petite amie dans les bras et l'emmena dans un endroit calme où elle pourrait pleurer tranquillement. Adossé contre un mur dans un coin calme et non fréquenté du lycée, Neji prit Tenten contre lui pour la consoler. Tenten s'agrippait au brun comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Elle entendait Neji lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Petit à petit, ses pleurs se tarissaient, son souffle reprit son rythme régulier, mais elle restait accrochée à Neji :

_ Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos, ce qui lui arracha un frisson.

_ Hm, lui répondit-elle en se calant un peu plus contre son torse.

Neji sourit et continua de caresser le dos de sa petite-amie :

_ Vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes ça ? Dit-elle en relevant ses prunelles chocolat afin de rencontrer celles nacrées de son ténébreux.

_ Arrêter quoi ? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Ceci, répondit-elle en lui caressant très légèrement son bras.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je risque ? Demanda-t-il mutin.

_ Ca.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et il répondit volontiers à son « châtiment ». Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, se regardèrent dans les yeux, en silence. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se détacher du brun et de l'entraîner vers la salle de classe, de bien meilleure humeur. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Neji et sur tous ses amis. Juste avant de rentrer en classe, Neji retint Tenten :

_ Tu sais, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux au domaine, tu ne dérange personne et encore moins moi ou Hinata.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire radieux :

_ Merci.

Il lui rendit son sourire et ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

** Deux mois plus tard **

Tenten faisait face à ses parents. Elle leur tendit la lettre qui les convoquait au tribunal afin de statuer sur l'émancipation de cette dernière :

_ C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ! Nous t'avons élevé, gardé sous notre toit, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ! En nous intentant un procès ! Déclara froidement sa mère.

_ Je demande simplement mon émancipation, vous n'êtes jugés pour rien, répondit-elle. Si vous le souhaité je vous rembourserais tout l'argent que vous avez investit en moi, proposa-t-elle.

_ Et comment que tu…

_ Kimiko, ça suffit ! S'écria Monsieur Hitora. Très bien nous respecterons ton choix, mais si tu as le moindre problème ne viens pas nous demander de l'aide.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, sourit-elle narquoisement, votre argent ne m'intéresse pas, et puis j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter et qui sont devenus ma famille. Et une dernière chose, ne m'empêchez pas de voir mes petits-frères, ils sont la seule raison qui fait que je ne suis pas partie plus tôt.

Tenten quitta la demeure parentale sous les yeux de ses petits-frères qui voudraient bien savoir quand leur grande sœur allait revenir. Avant de rejoindre Neji dans la voiture mis à leur disposition, elle adressa un sourire radieux pour ses deux petits frères.

Dans la voiture Tenten soupira, elle venait de franchir un cap important dans sa vie. Neji posa sa main sur la sienne, voulant la rassurer et lui indiquer qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Elle posa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Dans une autre partie de la ville avait lieu un déménagement. En effet, toute la petite troupe aidait Sakura à emménager dans son nouvel appartement qu'elle partagerait avec Tenten. D'un commun accord, les Hyuuga et les Uchiha allaient aider financièrement les deux jeunes filles. Au début réfractèrent les deux jeunes filles acceptèrent devant les arguments des deux familles. Elles n'avaient bien acceptés qu'à certaines conditions; il était hors de question qu'ils paient la nourriture, Sakura étant habituée et Tenten travaillait depuis peu dans le restaurant de ses deux amis, au grand dam du responsable de salle, pourrait subvenir sans problème aux dépenses alimentaires des deux demoiselles; il n'était pas question non plus pour elles que les deux familles paient éternellement le loyer. Les conditions misent en place, elles cherchèrent un appartement pour les accueillir toutes les deux dans un prix des plus correctes et bien entendu à proximité du campus universitaire. Après un bon mois de recherche, elles trouvèrent leur bonheur dans un petit trois pièces lumineux à quinze minutes du campus et bien entendu avec un loyer modéré.

Elles avaient décidés d'emménager aujourd'hui quand Tenten obtiendrait son émancipation.

En fin de journée, Sakura et Tenten s'effondrèrent sur leur nouveau canapé complètement épuisée :

_ On est enfin chez nous ! S'exclama Tenten. Ça fait du bien.

_ Tu n'étais pas bien chez Neji ? Demanda malicieusement la rose.

Elle rougit, et balança un coussin à sa colocataire :

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est différent ! On commence juste une nouvelle vie !

Sakura attrapa Tenten dans ses bras :

_ Je sais ma petite Tenten, je te taquinais c'est tout.

_ T'es pas mieux avec Sasuke ! D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es pas restée avec Ino ?

_ Comment dire ? J'étais de trop avec Kiba qui traînait tout le temps dans le coin, révéla-t-elle.

Tenten explosa de rire, suivit rapidement par Sakura. Après cette belle crise de fou rire, Sakura se leva :

_ Ce n'est pas tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger colocataire ?

« La source de la peur est dans l'avenir, et ce qui est libéré de l'avenir n'a rien à craindre » Milan Kundera.

Un avenir radieux s'ouvre pour nos héros. Alors laissons-les le vivre pleinement et retournons au notre.

Fin du chapitre 19 : Bridge Over Trouble Water.

Euphie 94, (petit changement de pseudo^^)

Probablement l'un des derniers chapitres, mais... j'envisage peut être une suite (pas trop longue) sous un autre titre, mais comme pour le moment je ne sais pas trop quoi y mettre ce n'est qu'une vague chimère ^^...

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ou dire le contraire, les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre^^

Au prochain chapitre


	20. And the songbirds keep singing

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà après un long moment ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Long Way To Go (qui ressemble plus à un épilogue qu'autre chose^^)**

**Sas' : Merci à toi Sas'key. Voici donc l'ultime chapitre après presque trois ans d'écriture (à un mois près^^).**

**Diamond-and-Black-Angel : Merci Diamonds, après six longs mois je poste le dernier chapitre. Il devrait y avoir une petite suite à cette fic sous un autre nom. Par contre je ne garantis pas le temps de publication. ^^**

**Konan-kami : Merci de ton commentaire au grande déesse Konan ^^. Oui les histoires qui finissent mals ça me mets le moral à zéro, et puis on a assez de la réalité pour déprimer =P ! **

**Lady A : Merci de ton commentaire et voici la suite et dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture à Tous...**

**Long Way To Go.**

**Chapitre 20 : And the songbird keep singing. **

_ « Il y a un temps pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à son temps. Huit ans se sont écoulés depuis nos débuts. Aujourd'hui nous avons terminé, nous avons fini, nous avons réussi, nous sommes diplômés et faire ce que nous avons appris en huit ans sauver, aider, soutenir des personnes qui auront besoin de notre savoir. Félicitations aux nouveaux diplômés de la faculté de médecine ! », Termina l'orateur.

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie se firent entendre. L'orateur descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre les bras protecteurs de son mari. Elle avait réalisé son rêve, enfin en partie. Ces huit dernières, d'autres rêves s'étaient rajoutés à celui de devenir médecin. Elle avait épousé l'homme de ses rêves depuis peu, était diplômée en médecine, et un autre rêve se réaliserait dans quelques temps. Elle rayonnait et ce n'était pas son mari qui allait se plaindre.

U petit buffet avait été organisé pour les diplômés. Chacun racontait des anecdotes, des petites histoires à leurs familles et amis présents. Mais le couple n'était déjà plus présent, parti rejoindre leur petit groupe d'ami leur famille à eux. Arrivée à destination, la jeune femme sauta dans les bras d'une jeune femme coiffée avec des macarons :

_ Tenten ! Quand es-tu rentrée ?

_ Il y a trois heures, répondit la brune, Neji est venu me chercher à l'aéroport.

_ Alors ? Alors ? Paris c'est comment ? S'extasia-t-elle.

_ Sakura, Sakura, …, c'était géniale ! La tour Eiffel, les Champs Elysées, … Roland Garros c'est génial même quand il pleut ! Dommage que cela ne dure que deux semaines.

Un immense sourire illuminait le visage de la rose, pour de nouveau se jeter dans les bras de la brunette.

Derrière elles, exaspérés, Neji et Sasuke les regardaient s'extasier sur une ville. Certes une très belle ville mais pour eux ce n'était qu'une ville. Une tornade blonde passa entre eux deux pour que se jeter sur la brune et lui demander de continuer son récit sur son voyage à Paris. En bonne styliste, Ino savait que Paris était l'une des villes de la « mode ». La blonde perçait tout juste dans le milieu et rêvait déjà de magasins à Paris, Milan, New-York.

Après ses retrouvailles dans les règles de l'art, Sakura alla saluer ses autres amis. Elle commença par Kiba. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis peu, elle pouvait lui faire confiance et une grande amitié était née entre eux. Puis vint le tour de Shikamaru et Neji. Elle ne les remercierait jamais assez d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle voie pour Sasuke. Et puis tous deux arrivaient à rendre heureuses les deux grande folles qu'étaient Temari et Tenten.

Elle salua Naruto avec qui les fous rires n'arrêtaient jamais. Naruto, un grand gamin au cœur d'or qui avait très bien commencé sa carrière politique.

Vint par la suite Temari, la blonde à la grande gueule qui ne mâche jamais ses mots mais qui prenait soin de vous comme une seconde mère.

Et puis il reste le petit ange du groupe : Hinata. Organisatrice d'évènement, elle s'était découvert ce talent et cette passion pendant la faculté lorsqu'elle dut organisée une réception pour sa famille. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de décorer entièrement l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Naruto. Mais depuis un mois, elle avait du arrêter sont travail pour se reposer et attendre l'arrivée du nouveau petit Uzumaki. Elle la serra dans ses bras en faisant attention à son ventre, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du futur papa.

Après tout ça, ils s'installèrent à table. Le repas fut animé par les rires de tout le monde. Après le dessert, Hinata qui en avait pris une grande quantité du à sa grossesse se leva pour s'installer confortablement dans le canapé. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps d'attendre le moelleux canapé qu'une crampe au niveau du ventre l'a prit. Elle s'accrocha au premier meuble à sa portée pour ne pas tomber sévèrement. Son cousin qui était le plus proche, la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir. Naruto accouru auprès de sa dulcinée. Sakura s'approcha aussi de son amie inquiète et étant la seule à peu près qualifiée pour ça :

_ Neji, s'il te plait, appelle une ambulance, dit Sakura le plus calmement possible, Naruto n'y aidant.

_ Sakura fais quelque chose ! s'écria Naruto complètement paniqué. Tu es médecin, non ?

_ Chirurgien, rectifia-t-elle.

_ Et alors, on s'en fout !

_ Naruto ! Je ne suis pas sage femme ! Ce n'est pas mon domaine, elle soupira avant de reprendre. Bien tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, tu vas prendre la main d'Hinata pour la réconforter, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et s'exécuta :

_ Neji, dis moi que les secours arrivent ?

_ Dans cinq minutes.

Hinata se retint de crier très fort après le passage d'une contraction :

_ Les contractions se rapprochent et tu as perdu les eaux, Hinata, tu es prête ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière, il est déjà aussi imprévisible que son père, répondit-elle.

Cela fit sourire tout le monde. Les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre au loin :

_ Respires Hinata ! Comme pendant les cours, conseilla la rose. Respires Naruto, tu vas nous faire une syncope si ça continue.

Sasuke frappa dans le dos de son meilleur ami pour qu'il se détende :

_ Du calme, vieux…

_ Tu rigoleras moins quand ce sera ton tour, répondit le blond.

Sasuke se redressa étonné et Sakura devint rouge et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Kiba alla ouvrir aux secours qui prirent le relai de Sakura. Le futur papa partit avec les secours. Le reste de la bande se remit tranquillement. Ils ne rejoindraient que plus tard les futurs parents car cela pouvait prendre de longues heures.

_ Félicitations docteur Haruno ! s'exclama Tenten. Votre première patiente en tant que médecin diplômé est toujours en vie ! Plaisanta la brune.

_ Très drôle Tenten, répondit la rose.

Un silence s'abattit dans le salon. La naissance du petit Uzumaki marquait la fin de la déconnade et le début des problèmes. Après s'être concerté du regard, ils prirent leur voiture pour rejoindre les futurs parents, tant pis s'il fallait attendre dix longues heures.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dix minutes plus tard, ils demandèrent à l'unisson ou presque (Neji et Sasuke ne disent rien bien entendu) la maternité.

Après huit très longues heures d'attentes et des passages éclaires de la part de Naruto, ce dernier sortit tout sourire et une main droite plutôt tremblante :

_ C'est une fille ! S'écria-t-il dans le couloir de la maternité.

Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par une infirmière à cause de l'heure avancée de la journée, qui loucha bizarrement sur Sasuke. Sakura lança un regard noir à l'infirmière. C'est sur son mari qu'elle lorgnait. Elle était peut être un peu jalouse mais… c'est son mari un point c'est tout. Foutues hormones !

Tous félicitèrent l'heureux papa et bien entendu la maman qui avait fait naître ce petit bout de chou :

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda Ino qui regardait le bébé en ayant l'une de ses mains entrelacée avec celle de Kiba.

_ Yuki Kushina Uzumaki, répondit la nouvelle maman.

Une heure plus tard, ils laissèrent la nouvelle famille se reposer et se séparèrent tous pour rejoindre chacun leurs domiciles, épuisés mais bienheureux. Leur famille comptait un nouveau membre et cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Maurice Chapelan a écrit : « La famille est un archipel ».

Leur famille compte maintenant une île de plus.

**Fin du chapitre 20 : And the songbirg keep singing.**

**FIN DE LONG WAY TO GO**

**Et voilà c'est la fin... Trois ans à me creuser la tête et je suis contente que cela ait plus à au moins quelques personnes ^^...**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit et maintenant c'est sur (quelques idées me viennent à l'esprit...) une petite suite de Long Way To Go devrait voir le jour.**

**Bon et bien, à très bientôt je l'espère...**

**Euphie.**


End file.
